Phantom de Opera
by AshleeTheDragon
Summary: Angel or father, friend or phantom? What is this being that haunts the young actor's life? Based on the famous musical tragedy. SasuNaru, SaiNaru. Violence, drama, romance... and more inside. UPDATE 5/04/09 FINAL UPDATE, ALL CHAPTERS UP! COMPLETE.
1. Debut

H'okay. I know that there's another story out that is also loosely based on Phantom of the Opera, but I did not steal this idea from it. Honestly, I've been working on this thing for like...months and months now. It's just that my writer's block is has been so bad lately I decided I'd postpone any chapters until I knew this thing was gonna get done. So again, not copying anyone! :D

Also...This story is not going to be posted weekly like my last one. I was gonna do two weeks, but I felt that was a bit strenuous. So it will be about one and a half weeks. Today is Monday, so next week it will be updated on a Friday. Then a whole week will pass after that, and be posted on a Monday once more. If that makes sense.

Also, I hope that you all enjoy this. I re-read it many times and gone through it enough to make many changes. I've also stopped production and doubled the word count of every chapter. Yes, so these chapters have at least 4,000 words in them, NOT including my author's notes. I'm only up to chapter 8 completely done, and we already have roughly 32,000 words, my longest story yet, and I'm still only halfway done with chapters (I'm hoping we'll hit about 15 chapters in all). So I hope you enjoy this a lot, because I've been suffering from serious writer's block, but have been pushing past it to make this my best.

Also, since these are not weekly updates, I shall not only post the exact date of the next chapter release, I shall give a tad snippet of the chappie as well. To...feed your curiosity. Anyways, enough of my talking.

And now, the curtain is drawn.

--

****************

_Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, A mystery never fully explained. _

_We are told, ladies and gentlemen, That this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. _

_Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light,_

_Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?_

****************

******************************November** 14th, 6:30 PM

Outside, the evening seemed to be alive as any other creature on Earth, thriving and breathing with warm air and a blissful mood. It was serene with the stars shining down and the summer air silent and thick, a heavy blanket to cushion the beautiful city. It was the end of fall, and the season was aged and ready to begin into the next. No one could deny that this time period held a certain magic to it. Everyone seemed much more tranquil and ready for the year to be over.

Although nothing could be audible from outside in the quiet night, it was a different story entirely down at the town square, where the most aristocratic of companies were stationed. But it was inside the voluptuous building of art and life that was really alive and prospering. You could easily tell by the expensive luxury that decored the walls and rooms. No, it rather was a part of the entire spirit that made up the atmosphere of theater. And at the moment, if you traveled its lush carpets, leading you to where the atrium of plush viewing seats aligned with each other, many rows leading down to a finely polished stage, that was where the hushed voices of the performers of Opera Konoha were currently stationed. They were practicing, rehearsing themselves into fine tune that night, inside the cool walls that gave birth to imagination and pleasure to its audience.

Although it was a group effort, if you sat aside and really analyzed each individual, you could not tell any similarities. There were simply so many different talents that were displayed on the stage. Dancing, singing, and of course, the acting, and many varieties of them all. But the themes of each stretched widely as each person had their own rhythm, adding their own soul to the arts. It was simply not a job for these people. It was a way of life. And as they partook in their talent of illusions, an older gentlemen stepped up to the front row from a side hallway, slow and stiff in posture but watching them all with proud eyes and a soft smile. He did not preform a perfect skit, or ballet, or even symphony. But he was still of vital importance, and the evidence of this was that he knew of everyone here, by name, by heart, by personality. Simply because, he was their manager, of course.

Although the correct term might be, once their manager. "Everyone, please, may I have your cooperation?"

It took a few seconds, for the elder's words to echo into the room and draw the attention of everyone, but no one would dare think to continue on, even though there was so much work to be done. All of the performers slowly stopped what they were doing, quieting down and listening with respect to what their employer had to say. He waited patiently, his best trait, until he knew that everyone had gotten the message. And soon the silence grew until nothing could be heard throughout the hall. That was when he started to break the news. "My dear friends and children...I have been here for many years, and I am very fond of this place. Unfortunately, and I would love to soften this blow- I think it will be better if I just get it out...as you all know, my age is slowly leaving me." There was a pause as the words sank in, and then the final nail to the coffin was hit. "Unable to go on much more, I must regrettably inform you that I am retiring from the opera house."

Shock clearly ran over everyone's face; no one had suspected this to be his big announcement. Murmurs rushed through the crowd immediately, tones of confusion and anguish lacing the rushed words. This was indeed unexpected. Every single person in that room knew of how Sarutobi had watched over the cast and house for nearly forty years. And although they knew of his failing health, it seemed impossible in their minds that he would actually ever retire. It was as if they were taking away the very building from them as well, it was that much of an impact. But it was happening, and it was indeed a hard blow.

The elder man waited patiently with a hand held up, not needing to raise his voice. They would notice, and they would listen, because that is what he taught them. And yes indeed, the crowd was slowly ending its voice once more, eager to hear him out. Clearing his hoarse throat, he spoke out loudly, "You do not need to worry, any of you. I would never leave this place without knowing it would be taken care of. So, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to the new owners of this opera house, Miss Tsunade and Mister Jiraiya."

There was a brief confusion, but nevertheless polite claps erupted at the news. Two figures that made their way from the same side hallway stepped forward with a haughty grace about both of them; the blonde busty women in an elegant but simple outfit, and the tall, white haired man in formal attire as well. As they neared, they both nodded at the introduction, patient as well and waiting until it grew quiet again to speak.

"We are honored to have such a crew working here. I hope that we can keep the spotlight going for each and every one of us," Tsunade said, gaining more applause from the words, calming at the words that were being given to them. Nodding and bowing her head politely, her eyes suddenly caught a figure approaching them. Their accountant, truly the sense of a businessman, and turned to introduce the newcomer to the others.

But though most of the crowd was listening politely and absorbing all of this sudden information, the words she was saying didn't quite reach the ears of one blue eyed boy, way in the back behind the others. He was too busy staring intently at the young man, who seemed as stoic and unemotional as a rock, maybe even more so. The blue eyed boy, with hair of fine golden sun rays and distinguishing scars resembling whiskers upon his cheeks, was hypnotized by the sight, silently wondering if it was fate or chance that had decided this meeting.

A gentle hand shook him from his musings. Those crystal eyes turned towards the black haired figure beside him. Hinata, a dancer and his friend since they had ever been together, whispered quietly. "I can tell from your face that you know him...who is he, Naru?"

Of course, nothing went past those deep lavender eyes of hers. "...Sai." Naruto, as his actual name was, sighed and glanced away from his new managers to stare at the questionable look upon her delicate face. As he stared at that visage, memories danced across his mind, although they weren't exactly good ones. Despite this, he spoke with a small smile. "We used to be..friends when I was young. My father took him in as an apprentice, and so he visited often to our house. It was years ago when we had last seen each other...and by some miracle we are working underneath the very same building now."

With a small hum of acceptance on her part, he turned back to hopefully not get caught and seem rude to the newcomers, but suddenly the first thing he noticed was those those dark eyes were staring at him. The gaze surprised the young male for a moment, almost in a trance by the deep rich color of coal and smoke. He was so captivated, and almost missed the curious female's next words. "He is quite a handsome gentlemen, isn't he?"

The word rang through his mind clearly. It was almost painful to listen and shrill, resembling a bell, a siren even. "Handsome," Naruto repeated, sighing with a sudden relief as those eyes were gone from his own. "Yes...that's one way to put it."

"-An honor to work with everyone, especially the star of the Opera Konoha," Sai's words caught the blond's attention once more as the dark haired man bent down to kiss the hand of a flushed and smug looking dancer girl, who had moved from the front of the stage to stand next to the superiors. Sakura Haruno, lead opera singer and main attraction. Her beauty was undeniable, at least the outside of her. She tended to be snobbish and vain, even around her co-star, Ino, who by this point seemed heavy with anger towards the attention her partner was getting from the handsome accountant.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Sai spoke quietly, bowing once more, stiffly because of his obvious need to stay in perfect role. "It seems I am keeping you from your rehearsing. I shall be here tonight though, to relish in the beauty of you all." Quietly the dark eyes moved away with the turn of his body, the man walking off to most likely attend to work; what he did best.

With a firm nod, the three elders turned towards each other and started speaking very quietly to themselves, signaling to the others that this meeting had been adjourned. And like that, their own conversations and practices started picking up again, until they all fell into the rhythm once more. Although the conversation between the blonde and pink haired star seemed to be the loudest, as Sakura gloated with air about her, "He loves me...that man loves me the most."

"Yes..I once thought that too," Naruto replied under his breath.

******************************November**** 14th, 7:16 PM**

He stayed focused on his cues and movements, lost in his own world that was created by the dance. Although the gaze was uncomfortable, he did not break even as he knew those those eyes were silently judging him.

The three could have been focused on the star, or even on the more major roles, but they seemed enraptured. "That boy...he has a lot of potential," Tsunade spoke softly, watching as the blond twirled graciously, pivoting and then pressing his hands together to complete the arch. Although male, the body and movements he had were limber and distaff. There was no denying the beauty in what he did and what he was. With a curious eyebrow raised, she turned towards the now formally retired man. "What is his name?"

Sarutobi never took his eyes away from the dancer, smiling a bit. "That's Naruto Uzumaki...a young prodigy of Polish descent, arriving here on our doorstep when he was eight, about twelve years ago. He was orphaned and had no where else to go, and so he's lived here at this opera house ever since." The twinkling eyes turned towards his successors. "Although his talents far exceed many others, he seems to enjoy the minor roles we place him in."

"That might have to change," Jiraiya murmured, captured in the moves as well.

As all the performers held a note, signifying the finish of the encore, their small audience clapped for the excellent display, murmuring about how the show would be a success. There was no regrets of buying the opera house; they would receive their investment tenfold with such talent.

Their conversation quieted as they noticed Sakura, flush from the long mock performance, walking up to them with a smile on her dolled up face. Something was amiss though in the air around her.

"Did you enjoy that..?" She asked cheerfully, jutting her hip and setting a hand on it, waving her palm towards herself in an attempt to quell the sweat created from the extravagant outfit she wore. But before they could respond to the question, her gaze hardened, and she sniffed and threw her head to the side. "Because that is the last you'll be hearing of me for today! I will not be singing!! Goodbye.." she flaunted away, in a huff as she yelled at random stagehands to go retrieve her dog, intent on leaving. The other performers seemed to have a universal sigh as they went back to business, used to such outbursts. Both of the new managers raised a brow and glanced over at the other man, silently asking what to do.

He merely sighed, a wry smile on his lips in a tease. "The only thing to do is grovel to her."

Without hesitation, they followed the pink haired woman as she ranted, her movements sluggish but graceful as ever. The male decided to take the first step and stood in front of the fuming singer, ready to intervene with her tantrum. "Please, bella diva, Goddess of Song...you are the star of the show!" he murmured, taking her hand and bowing to place a kiss on the back.

"True..." She muttered, flushing at the compliment but not moving an inch, merely turning her fiery gaze to the other. "Miss Tsunade, there is a melody for Elisa in Act Three of Hannibal, yes?" At the slow nod of acceptance, she spoke louder. "Well, that is precisely the problem! My outfit for the scene is not finished because of certain incompetent people!" She cried out, and if possible the flush of anger was growing on her face even more. "And the headdress I wear...I do not like it!"

"Please, Miss Haruno," Tsunade spoke this time, glancing at her partner and then back to the angry diva. "As a favor to us, for our first performance...will you do this?"

The pink haired girl stared, almost incredulously at the two, as if not believing the request. But then her face smoothed a bit as she seemed to mull it over, torn between leaving and staying to preform for later tonight. It was a tough decision. Finally sighing in defeat and calming herself, she smiled with a soft look that completely opposed the one that she wore merely seconds ago. "If my new managers wish it...I shall not deny their request..." Officially ending her ranting, she turned briskly, walking off to the stage once more with a, "Someone get my dress done, immediately!!"

Normality returned to the room and its inhabitants at once. Relief rushed especially through the new owners. With weary expressions, they walked alongside the elder retiree, wondering exactly what they had gotten themselves into. Watching hesitantly as Sakura stood at the front of the stage once more, she was clearing her throat and preparing to practice the solo. Humming in a brief preparation and flashing a dazzling smile for all, she softly began her rendition of 'Think Of Me' with a bit of a high voice. Onlookers winced a bit at the pitch level.

_****_

"Think of me, think of me, fondly...when we've said goodbye..."

Unbeknownst to them, another spectator was watching, high above where only two or so people were stationed. This person was not a part of the cast though, and they were observing the scene through the eyes of a porcelain mask. The figure stood there, in the shadows beyond the naive onlookers, staring at this so called "bella diva" with no sort of positive thought running through his mind. Some people didn't mind her voice, even enjoyed it. That was not so for the shadow. To him, she was more like a joke...a spoiled, pompous whore not fit to sing for Hannibal... or any play for that manner. It was an insult, for such poor acting to be tolerated simply because of the fake beauty a person wore.

An insult, that would be fixed this instant. Silently, he approached the rafters and walked along them with ease, carefully brushing up against the ropes that held up the various props. With another glance down with at the pitiful excuse for a singer right below, the mouth twitched with a low sneer. And with no hesitation or remorse, pale and dexterous fingers tugged at one of the ropes, letting it unwind slowly.

_**"When you find that once again...You long to take your heart..."**_

Sakura continued to sing with her head held high, not aware the danger she was facing. She only seemed interested in showing off, but then she tilted her head up, and all sounds ceasing in her throat as her eyes fluttered open to the sight of a backdrop banner falling rapidly towards her.

Yells and gasps erupted through the room as they all caught sight of it, voices shouting and screaming. But it was too late for warnings, and they all watched in horror as the large prop fell to the floor with a loud noise. Fortunately, the star was lucky the only thing that hit her was the cloth tapestry, the heavy bar supporting it crashing inches from her body. She screamed at the near experience, the heavy weight of the material falling over her causing her to topple over onto the polished wood floor. All was in a silent bedlam, the event left everyone confused and too incoherent to even think about looking above, to notice the culprit above them slinking back into the dark shadows. Ino ran over to her, helping her up, worried and taking clear notice of the anger and fright on her partner's face.

Seeing that no one was injured, Jiraiya looked up at the loft, eyes narrowed in anger, and hollered, "Who was responsible for this?!"

Other people glanced up as well, wondering what could have happened. "I-I don't know," a man's voice came from above, a dark brown head of hair looking out from next to one of the spotlights, face as white as a sheet. "I...I was over here working on the lighting...I swear didn't see anyone." Soft murmurs ran through the crowd at this, judging the man and wondering if that was really the truth, but the next words he cried caught everyone's immediate attention.

"It must have been the phantom."

The murmurs escalated immediately, no longer soft indoor tones but rushed words escaping everyone and combining into a frenzy jumbled voice. A certain blond remained quiet quiet at this news, ignoring the echo of voices around him. The phantom...?

"Y-you..." A shrill voice cut through everyone else clean as a knife, and attention shifted back to Sakura. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she cried out, pointing an accusing finger at Sarutobi, "You promised these things would stop happening! Three years, and it still happens!" Shaky and unnerved, she turned away from everyone, wiping away at angry and fearful tears that prickled from the corners of her eyes. "I...I will not preform! I do not want to die for a show!!"

This time as her footsteps echoed, none of them followed. There was nothing to be said this time, no excuse or reason they could muster up to make up for this event, and so they let her leave without argument.

Sarutobi, by this point, looked uncomfortable, frowning and mulling over this turn of events silently. Glancing at everyone in the room with a long, hard gaze, he murmured quietly, "I think...it'd be best, if I left now." He didn't wait for anyone else to speak, turning and walking away from the two very confused and doubtful owners without another word. He left down the side hallway, away from his passion and fruits of forty years, exiting the lavish main area through the front doors, not once looking back at the place he had founded and gave birth to. And just like that, as if a phantom himself, he disappeared into the night air, and no one ever saw the man again.

Though the two new owners were left shaken, and confused about this whole ordeal. It seemed simple enough when they first applied, but this place seemed to hold more secrets than they were told. Just who was this phantom everyone was talking about? Surely they weren't referring to the haunted legends surrounding this theater...at the sound of brisk walking, Tsunade glanced over as the conductor made his way over, a tall man of length and short, silver hair, that went by the name of Kakashi. With a deep breath, she spoke to him, knowing he was probably the second senior of this place. "Miss Haruno will be back...won't she?"

"I doubt it," said the man, looking unconcerned, letting his weight balance on to one leg. But with a jerk, he seemed to realize something, as if forgetting his entire purpose of showing up. He was raising his arm up and flicking his hand towards them, obviously pointing out his delivery was for them. What looked like an enveloped closed with a wax seal was held tightly in his grip that he presented. "But this is probably more important though. It's a message...from the phantom."

The talking got louder if even possible, and Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the absurdity at it all, not believing what he was hearing as Kakashi opened the letter, carefully pulling out the aged parchment and clearing his throat to read aloud the finely written calligraphy.

"My dear new guests, welcome to my opera house.."

"His opera house?" Tsunade muttered under her breath to herself.

"I trust you will continue to leave Box Five open for my personal use. After all, I myself have always enjoyed a good show from Opera Konoha. I must also, with uttermost respect, remind you that my salary is due-"

This time, her voice was louder. "Salary..?" She questioned, eyes sharp and demanding answers.

The tall man glanced up from the parchment, his eyes and expression clearly showing that he wasn't phased by this news and was even used to this kind of demand. "Yes...Mister Sarutobi has paid the phantom about 200,000 dollars in yearly salary."

"200,000?!" Jiraiya looked absolutely flabbergasted at the ridiculous amount of money. Of course he would be upset, considering how much profit meant to him. But his blonde partner didn't seem to care much about that fact. She held her chin in thought, processing everything that had occurred. Money was the last thing on their list of worries, she felt.

"That doesn't matter at the moment" She finally spoke with a firm voice, hazel eyes sharply trained on to the cast. They were new, yes...but if they didn't prove strong at the beginning, they would never get respect. And so that's what she was. "We have a show tonight, but without the lead role, we will have to cancel the performance."

They were silent, obviously discontent with the idea of not performing. Kakashi suddenly cleared his throat, glancing over as well, but having a smile on his face instead of a worried look. "What if...Naruto does the lead role."

The blond's head shot up as his name was suddenly spoken. He was careful not to tense at all eyes turned to him, and the silence wrapped around the room in an instant. What Kakashi had just gotten him in to, he wasn't sure he wanted to partake.

**---à suivre---**

Feedback is ALWAYS welcomed. I don't see how this story can get any flames, but if you were..angered somehow by this, please keep the comments to yourself. I hope you enjoyed this enough to stick around and hold out until the very ending.

**Next Chapter:** December 12th; Hannibal

_Sing a solo? The words seemed to echo in his mind like a foreign cry trying to translate itself into something intelligible. He had never taken a solo project...on anything before. He had always been a minor character, that was his role and that was his fate. Always working in a group or building on teamwork, he was used to that. When your whole life revolved around such roles, the habit of following the lead and using cues by others; that was simply second nature to the blond._

_But this time, there would be no teamwork or partners to back him up. And this time, he had to rely on no one but himself._

_To say he was nervous was a bit of an understatement._

**Stay tuned. R/R.**


	2. Hannibal

Hello all! Back with another chapter. I was actually dissapointed in the number of reviews I had for the first chapter...I know plnety of people read it, but I cant help but feel all this hard effort was just in vain when people dont give me feedback.

But, choosers can't be beggars I suppose. I hope all of you who do read enjoy this nontheless. Here you go.

-----------

******************************November**** 14th, 7:22 PM**

Naruto stood there quietly, a brilliant poker face displayed as his obvious discomfort was subdued, those eyes focused on him now. The atmosphere in the room was tense. It wasn't just a simply layer of uneasy, a light settling of a suspicious feeling. No, try a heavy blanket thick with little faith and doubt, making all things seem uncomfortable. Anyone who would have stepped into the area would most likely turn around and leave again because of the sheer power of it.

Every single one of them had a concerned mask plastered on. Their quiet chatter and stares at the blond was a clear enough signal to indicate they were suspicious about what their conductor had just suggested. And he didn't blame them for worrying, it was all so sudden and strange. The complications that were present were clear enough as well.

"But...he's a male," Jiraiya voiced the major problem, glancing around, as if trying to find support to help him. "We need a female to play the part. I'm sure Naruto is talented, but-"

Kakashi cut him off briskly. "Males have played females before, and visa versa. Naruto will undoubtedly fit the role perfectly. He's had very special tutoring." The man smiled slightly, apparently not missing a beat. No detail probably ever slipped by him. But then again, he was the conductor.

Tsunade turned her gaze onto the boy once more, finding this new piece of information quite interesting. Clearing her throat, she spoke softly to him. "Tutoring? From who?"

Naruto would never disgrace his managers for anything...but for the first time, he hesitated in answering. Though it was a simple question, he was honestly unsure of how to reply...mostly because he did not know the answer himself. But how could he explain that he had never met his secret teacher, the man who gave him lessons countless times and refined his voice, in person?

Taking a deep breath, he decided lying would not help his situation. Perhaps the truth could be stretched out into a safety net, though. So, he made his answer as vague as possible. At the very least he could avoid coming off as an insane person, which would definitely happen it he would try to explain the situation in full detail. "I...don't know him by name...I'm sorry."

The answer was completely wishy washy, anyone could probably admit. But apparently they didn't bother for details, since his response was well enough to satisfy the woman. She turned towards Jiraiya once more, and for that he was grateful. But the worry was evident on her face, and she was chewing on her lip in deep thought. It was clear that she was turning the difficult predicament over in her head, going over any and every option they had up their sleeves. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths, wondering what the female was going to decide.

With a last glance over at the blond, she voiced her opinion to everyone. "I...don't think it'd hurt to try. Kakashi has a unwavering faith in the boy's skills, we should too. Let's give it a shot." She ignored the surprised faces and noises about her, and tilted her head towards her partner, as if asking him to move on.

"Well..." Jiraiya sighed, nodding and seeing no point in trying to say anything otherwise. "Alright. Alright...Well then, Naruto, would you...oh yes, mind singing the solo for us, please?"

Sing a solo? The words seemed to echo in his mind like a foreign cry trying to translate itself into something intelligible. He had never taken a solo project...on anything before. He had always been a minor character, that was his role and that was his fate. Always working in a group or building on teamwork, he was used to that. When your whole life revolved around such roles, the habit of following the lead and using cues by others; that was simply second nature to the blond.

But this time, there would be no teamwork or partners to back him up. And this time, he had to rely on no one but himself.

To say he was nervous was a bit of an understatement.

But...the show had to go on, nervousness aside. The whole crew, and the newcomers were depending on him. If not, then who else? With a nod and firm steps forward, his body moved across stage from the back of the room, where he was a forgotten face in the crowd. But now as he stood front and center in front of the empty seats of the audience, there was nowhere to hide himself. He decided focusing on the ghostly audience filling the vacant seats in front of him would help. Soon his mind drifted away from the fact that there were others watching, and a deep breath stelled his nerves and helped him gather himself. His mind had flown away from the chains of the others gazes staring at him, about the new managers secretly evaluating his performance. All boundaries of the obstacles in front of him could no longer reach their hands out. Even the theater melted away around him, and instead a dark place of solitude and sanctuary was his opera house. And in this opera house, there was only his secret tutor there, him and no one else.

With that image firmly in mind, Naruto started to sing.

**_"Think of me, think of me fondly...when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try..."_**

******************************November ****14th, 8:41 PM**

And there Naruto was singing again, his heart and passion poured into the words just as before. But no longer was he in simple practice garbs. Elisia's costume adorned his frame now, taking the dancer and turning him into a star. It was hard to tell he was even male with his soft features if one did not pay close attention or never knew him.

And no longer were the aisles of seats empty in front of him with whispers at his feet. Instead, rows of people filled the audience, watching the figure on the stage with silent compassion and awe. And though he knew all those eyes were on him, he only dreamt of the dark abyss and the man hiding deep within. So he was not nervous, he smiled and let the music out with everything he had.

**_"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free...if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me... "_**

The voice, was nothing anyone in that room could have expected from a male. It was a soft, quiet tone that could rival any woman that dared to follow such an act. Yet it still held clear masculinity deep below if one listened closely. It was quite the combination, but it didn't matter if it was male or female or had qualities of both. The sheer beauty of it, the richness and the power behind the words and even behind the meaning of the words, held everyone's attention in a powerful grip.

The trance even held Jiraiya and Tsunade, who were sitting in their own privately reserved booth. They were smiling at the young boy as his voice raised to hit even the highest notes with perfection. Such a voice...it was a blessing, an amazing art of itself. They had been worried at first, yes. Very worried in fact. But then they first heard note of the symphony that was pouring from from the blond's lips during rehearsal, and all doubts died immediately.

And even Sai, sitting next to his employers, could not take his eyes away from his old friend on-stage, even for a second.

**_"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea...but if you can still remember, stop and think of me..."_**

Away from the bright lights of the stage, far below the lively amphitheater and down in the darkness, deep in the forgotten catacombs below the opera house, a figure made his way down the hall. A crack in the floor above shed some luminescence on the silhouette. The cloak hung about his shoulders, the rest pooling behind him and ruffling with his steps. His long legs were covered by black slacks, and a white ruffled shirt was tucked in a bit to the belt line, his sleeves coming down to his elbow and ending in cuffs and elaborate cuff links, showing off his pale, lean forearms. His hair was raven black, with bangs framing his face and tufts sticking out in the back. But both his eyes and nose were covered, hidden behind a porcelain mask of half a face, only his thin mouth showing.

The phantom, what they called him, in all his glory, was ready to depart down to his chambers in the belly of the beast, where pure light would never be able to touch.

Despite his infamous profile to be wicked and haunting, this figure seemed to betray that scenario. There was no malice in his movements, and he seemed very normal at a glance, although the dark, brooding appearance betrayed him. He even walked at a leisurely pace. There was no rush to go anywhere. He had no friends to visit, or people to chat to. No one dared welcome him anywhere, and so his mind was the only place he felt relaxed. Those eyes revealed how secret thoughts wound tightly in his head, reflecting deep thinking. What were these thoughts? It varied for whatever mood suited him. As for the moment, they were about the future of his opera house, certain people trying to take over the business, and the object of his affections..the last thought was always on his mind, coincidentally.**  
**

Suddenly, a voice roused him from his thoughts. Tilting his head up, he listened as sweet, muffled words drifted down through the rafters, even shifting the dust between them and causing it to rain slightly. Although it was hard to decipher from these depths, he knew that voice all too well. It always echoed in his mind, filled with emotion and talent. One could say, in an ironic sense, the phantom was haunted by it. Just the sound of it made his knees tremble, and his usually mute throat opened to utter a single word.

"Naruto..."

_**"Recall those days, look back on all those times...think of the things, we'll never do. There will never be a day, when I won't think of you..."** _

This was it, the finale, where he had to give it his all, slowly raising the last note until he could not go any higher. The blond held it out as long as he could, hearing the orchestra play from the pit with him and holding for the right moment to stop. And he finally did, it came with a rush of air, breath trying to regenerate his lungs, and suddenly every person was off their seats and applauding with such vigor. The sheer energy that they were giving, it left him even more breathless than his performance. He smiled gently at the crowd, bowing and very aware of the roses they threw in his direction. The blond had always stood from the sidelines and watched as Sakura was thrown the beautiful flowers, and now that he was experiencing it, he could see why she flushed so heavily every time. From the corner of his eye, offstage, he saw the rest of the cast, adding to the loud applause. But Hinata had the biggest smile on her face, looking positively overjoyed, and he couldn't help but grin, just for her.

The play had been a success.

With a last bow and wave of the hand, Naruto made his way off the stage, suddenly feeling the weight he had to are all night crashing down on to his shoulders, simple things that had been blocked out as he was acting. Such as the way the dress was starting to stick to his skin uncomfortably, or the wig itched at his scalp. But he was greeted by the onslaught of his fellow co-workers, slowing his escape route. The cheers and cries rang loudly in his ears, and it made his head feel stuffy and warm. Their loud words of congratulations followed him even as he made his way through the crowd, desperate for some form of sanctuary. But he chatted with him, and celebrated with them, and gave them attention when they wanted it. He would never be rude and turn away from the people he lived with. But as bottles of champagne were opened and their focus slowly left him for the overall satisfaction of a play well done, he finally was able to slip around the crowd, happy that he was finally being left alone, though he loved them all dearly. Finally he felt like there was some space to breathe. With a sigh of relief, he led down one of the hallways, where the loud ruckus of the crew started to fade, towards a little set of stairs that he knew very well.

Quietly, he slipped down the steps, letting the lit fires of the torches on the wall guide his pathway. The journey didn't last very long, and he found himself in a room heavy with dust and age. With the candles set up and the decorations, it was obvious to see this was a place to come and pray. Sighing and letting his feet approach the middle of the room, he reached for the shining chain of gold threaded around his neck, pulling it and revealing a locket hidden beneath the clothes. His only personal possession that meant a great deal to him, and the key to his past. Opening it revealed his fondest memories, a portrait of his father on the right, and his mother on the at their faces and the soothing effect they had on his aching body, he knelt down by the small alter with practiced ease, clasping the memory bound pictures tightly between his two hands, holding them close to his heart and murmuring quiet words of prayer and thanks.

The candlelight flickered, and his eyes observed it as a sudden air gust. But then he knew it was no ordinary occurrence, for a familiar velvet voice seemed to whisper into his ear, _"Bravo...my star..."_

"Naruto?"

The blond jumped with a sudden realization to the fact he was no longer alone. Whipping around, his blue eyes glanced over at the dancer in the doorway. "Hinata...you startled me."

She smiled with earnest embarrassment, bowing in a sincere apology as she made her way in. "I'm sorry...I thought you'd be down here though..." She slowly made her way over, setting herself down next to the other. Her eyes sparkled with energy as she looked up at him. "Naruto...I never knew you could sing like that. Tell me...who is this secret tutor of yours?"

The boy's fingers slowly returned the necklace to its home around the tan neck, holding it in place. "Hinata...do you remember when I first came here, so long ago?" His eyes glanced off towards the wall as he reminisced, smiling fondly. "Even when I was young, I would come down here to pray for my parents. And every time, I could hear a voice, from above, calling to me. And in my dreams he was there, too."

"A voice?"

The blond nodded, his gaze returning to her. His face held such peace, a look hardly worn by him in front of anyone. "You see...when my father lay in his death bed, his last words to me were that I would always be protected...guarded by an angel...he called it, my Angel of Music."

The words gave Hinata some final understanding to the situation. With a gentle look, her hand was placed over his own. "Do you believe that...it is your father's spirit watching over you?" She asked softly, already expecting the answer, but wanting to hear it from his lips.

To her surprise, there was a hesitant shake of the head at this. "I used to..." he murmured, with eyes cast up at the ceiling. "But the voice is not that of my fathers...or of anyone I have known in the past...I am not sure of who my Angel of Music is, but all I know...is that my father sent him to watch over me."

******************************November**** 14th, 11:05 PM**

Naruto was surprised to see his room filled with the rainbow of flowers.

Most were from the other cast, but there were so many littered in every inch of his space, it seemed. Roses mostly, but others as well. Though no one was there to witness, his face flushed a bit with the elaborate extent of his gifts. He had done nothing but sing, and yet he received such praise. It seemed too grand for such a task he did.

But they certainly did brighten up the room.

With content, he moved his way towards his writing desk, resting himself on the lavish material of the chair and sighing quietly. He had finally rid himself of that stuffy dress that had made his movements sluggish. Though he dared not to agree with Sakura on most things, it was certainly true that it left you feeling humid. Now he was in a simple night shirt and pants and could breathe properly, he could actually focus on something besides the feeling of nearly passing out. He glanced down at a distinctive object on his desk, single red rose upon the smooth wood, a black ribbon tied around the seemed a strange sight to see, one lone rose amongst the bouquets. A note was attached to it, and a simple word read, "Bellissimo"

He had no time to ponder over this strange gift, for there was a polite knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened at the call, and a familiar face walked in, one Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to see. The man was holding a bouquet of roses in his pale hands, although it may have really been a peace offering instead of a gift. His suit was the same black that the man always wore, and it matched his hair quite well. With the door closed and sealing them both inside, the figure approached the blond and smiled a bit too tightly for anyone's tastes. "Naru."

"Sai..." he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying at the sight of the man.

"You did wonderfully tonight, Naru." The roses were placed nearby the others, though their vivid red would seem to catch most attention. Approaching and kneeling down, a gentle kiss was placed on the back of a tan hand. "It's hard for me to believe that after all these years, we would be destined to meet again."

The singer didn't doubt that, for a minute. After all that happened between them, after all the love and heartbreak, there was no doubt that the other man wasn't expecting this at all. The way he had abandoned him at such a time was proof that Sai had no qualms about ever seeing him again. But even Naruto himself had been shocked as well over all of this. And though it may have been a bit too cold, he decided to be frank. "Where is your girlfriend?"

A cold bite of reality, and it made the black haired man flinch. "She...is no longer in my life," he murmured, standing up fully and staring at those questioning blue orbs. "And I think it was a mistake for me to leave you."

"You left me without even bothering to admit you were cheating on me, leaving without the courage to face me personally, and you call that a _mistake_? I doubt it can be called that anymore, but yes, it was."

"Well, then..." he was getting uncomfortable. _Good, let him squirm a bit_. _It's the least he gets for putting me in such a position._ "if you can forgive me for my past actions and hopefully we can start from the beginning, as friends, perhaps you will accompany me for dinner...?"

He had to ponder this, although part of him saw no reason to even consider the idea. He hated Sai. More than any feeling he felt, whether it was real emotion, or a fake illusion he conjured for the audience. What the man had done to him in the past was despicable, and left him a bitter shell for a long time. But then again...he hated the man as a lover. But the raven was ,without a doubt, a good partner and acquaintance. So as a friend, he could work with that. Although he wasn't sure if he wanted this relationship to get past friendship. But...starting from the beginning would be best, grudges weren't very healthy for anyone.

It wouldn't hurt much, he decided quietly, feeling it best to just bury the hatchet and try to start over. If this was how fate wanted to play, he'd allow it to run its course. So he voiced his final answer to the man with a confident voice."Yes, I shall join you."

"Thank you.." relief evident in his voice, he slowly turned away, eyes downcast. "I shall go prep a carriage, please wait here." With another bow, he walked in stride towards the door, not bothering to look back as he clicked the door softly behind him, leaving the room silent once more. But the wave of uneasiness did not leave with him.

Sighing, the young male prodigy slumped a bit in his seat, staring dejected at that one single rose once more, feeling more exhausted than ever. Yes, he hated that man. So much. But still somewhere in his being, deep down underneath the hurt and the betrayal, there was still a love that he had hoped died long ago. Was it wrong of him, after all this time, to still be in love with the man who broke his heart? Even now it was fluttering in chest, the thought riling old emotions, along with old wounds long since healed but still bore a scar. Was it...so wrong...

Suddenly, the candles in the room flickered, and went out, leaving the room to be cast in a blue light thrown from the moon outside the window. Naruto could hear the walls whispering to him, words of inaudibility caressing his form. Why was the air so thick..?

The voice seemed to get louder, the whispers more urgent. And then that velvet voice once more, the one he heard in his dreams, his prayers, his mind. _"Naruto..."_ And suddenly, he knew.

The Angel of Music was calling him.

**---à suivre---**

**Next Chapter:** Monday, December 22nd

_When Naruto's eyes fluttered open, it almost felt like he was awakening from a deep sleep, feeling heavy and a bit the feeling went away, the first thing he noticed was that they were in a long, dark hallway of sorts, a few torches their only means of guidance. The hand around his waist was guiding him along, their footsteps the only sounds that could be a over to the side, his angel was in view again, much closer now and seeming so much more real than ever before. The way his stride was long and smooth, or how the pinky around his wrist was raised ever so slightly, the small mannerisms convinced the blond that this couldn't be some illusion that his mind had painted for him. This was his Angel of Music, in the flesh. But even so, he knew of the man's second identity immediately when he saw that reflection in the mirror._

_The Phantom of the Opera._


	3. Ange

Hey all! Sorry I didn't update last week. With the holiday season going on, things like this have slipped my mind. But no worries, it'll all be on track now that Christmas fever is done with. And those of you who are reviewing, thank you. I really appreciate the feedback.

Ah, by the way...I don't own the characters or storyline....just the writing.

------------

******************************November 14th, 11:16 PM**

_"Naruto..."_

The voice seemed to have a life of its own, spawning from some enigma and wrapping around him as securely as a lover's embrace, coaxing him into a lightheaded sense of security. The grip over him almost seemed to never want to let go. The tone was definitely not of his father's voice, not at all. But the deep baritone was soothing all the same. The young blond stood up from his seat with a sluggish passion, eyes darting about the scene around him, curious as to where his angel was speaking from. The breeze danced across his skin in a delightful sensation that left him shivering, and fluttered with the next words.

_"Why did you agree to leave with him..."_

For a second, Naruto could not respond. The power that was being held over him left him speechless, and disoriented. As if his mind was trying to see an object ahead, but it was a hazy image, blocked by a film of distortion. As his sluggish mind finally caught up with the words spoken to him, he muttered. "You mean...Sai?."

As soon as the words left him and traveled into the night, the singer wondered if it was best to say anything at all, for the air was immediately becoming thick with silent anger. Why was his angel so angry? Was he jealous of Sai..? That seemed ludicrous, but he could not humor his thoughts further, for that beautiful voice of the night spoke again, a dark tone beneath the words.

_"What a fool, that boy. A bruised heart he left you with, and now he tries to mend the wounds he created.."_ The weight of the hatred was increasing. _"Do you honestly think he has changed? Don't be weak."_

The usually soft voice of beauty and understanding now held such a harsh tone, one that was never directed towards him. And it made the blond wince with a emotional pang of heart and bow his head from the dark tone being used by the shadow. It was so...cold, and uncaring to him, and he hated it, wanted to stamp out that negativity and completely destroy it so there was nothing but sweet lullaby to help pacify all his problems. And he certainly didn't want any bad blood between them, especially over something as minor as this."Angel of Music...I apologize. Please don't be angry with me, I didn't mean any harm."

As if the words were a trigger, causing an immediate reaction, the anger in the room seemed to rush away with the breeze, leaving no trace behind in that dark room. There was a heavy silence for a few moments, a deep pause of hesitance, which made the blond wonder what would come next from this, and whatever it was, that it would be more pleasant than what had just occurred. The next words that were spoken from the voice, all that was left was a soothing tone, that still held coldness, as if recovery from the lash of anger was slow and hard to accomplish. _"I was never mad at you, my dear Naruto...but please, do not go with him. You shall stay here, with me..."_All traces of bitterness were gone, and to the boy's delight, the angel slowly spoke with words laced with deep, rumbling melody. _"I am your Angel of Music.."_

"Yes..." Naruto lifted his head to the tune of his master, eyes suddenly faced with the mirror in the corner of his room, the dust on the frame of it collected from years of being didn't really care of that though, or even notice his own reflection staring with glazed eyes, the surface of them shrouded with a desperate and questioning look. The other figure had caught his complete attention, the man right behind his own reflection. The tall, pale ebony haired ghost that the actor had never seen before, but knew by heart, with a mask of porcelain hiding the upper half of his the eyes were hidden, they were staring right back at him, through the mirror. This was true, because one did not need to see those eyes to feel the intense heat of the stare that was being directed towards the tan gaze was broken though, for blue eyes were suddenly trained on the pale hand reaching up, out to him, nearly touching him.

The sight of it mesmerized him.

And though it could be seen clear as day, he still nearly jumped when those same fingers, cool to the touch, landed barely on his face, in the reflection, and in gaze slowly left the mirrors as the hand gently cupped his chin, forcing him to turn his head away, closer to the figure standing behind was only a split second where his eyes could catch a peak of that dark raven hair, and alabaster skin, but then soft lips landed on his own, breaking his thoughts immediately. The entity was pressing to him, lavishing with such affection that the blond nearly sank to the floor from it all. He felt so lightheaded from the simple acts, as if that kiss was trying to suck all rational thoughts away from him, leaving nothing but a shell of emotion. In fact, they kept him from noticing the persistent knocks on the door, it even shielded him from the fact that he was being escorted towards the mirror. His mind was too fuzzy to prevent anything, which led him into the darkness of the another realm, one beyond the bright halls and feeling of life in the rooms and aura. He was now in his angel's realm, where nothing but darkness existed, officially sealing himself off from his room and leaving it empty.

When Naruto's eyes fluttered open, it almost felt like he was awakening from a deep sleep, feeling heavy and a bit the feeling went away, the first thing he noticed was that they were in a long, dark hallway of sorts, a few torches their only means of guidance. The hand around his waist was guiding him along, their footsteps the only sounds that could be a over to the side, his angel was in view again, much closer now and seeming so much more real than ever before. The way his stride was long and smooth, or how the pinky around his wrist was raised ever so slightly, the small mannerisms convinced the blond that this couldn't be some illusion that his mind had painted for him. This was his Angel of Music, in the flesh. But even so, he knew of the man's second identity immediately when he saw that reflection in the mirror.

The Phantom of the Opera.

"I must be very pleasant to the eyes, the way you're staring at me, my dear Naruto," the deep voice rang softly through his ears at that moment. The masked figure tilted his head towards him with a smirk without breaking his stride, causing the shorter man to flush a bit. How embarrassing, to be caught entranced by the man. The fingers squeezed a bit tighter. "But I am glad, to know I have such a power over you."

He wasn't sure if that was meant to help or ridicule him even more.

Instead of replying then, the blond shifted his gaze away from the temptation, towards the decorations on the wall, suddenly curious. The treasures were far too moth covered to be in a place that had maintenance regularly. So this left him wondering exactly where they were. Aside from the dust and cobwebs signifying this place was long forgotten, judging from the muffled footsteps and conversations above he could deduct that they were underneath the actual opera house, in some forsaken catacombs abandoned for reasons unknown.

There had been tales from his fellow artists about the secret chambers beneath the floor, where things unknown crept. Rumors of how no one knew exactly where the entrances were, but they were supposedly everywhere. It had seemed rubbish to him, at the time. Most of these tales were spun from drunk fools ready to scare the cast.

But, it seemed, for once, these urban legends were true.

The hand that had found its home nestled around his waist tightened up slightly, as if possessive. It confused the man for a minute. "You seem to be riddled with thoughts," that sweet voice spoke again, humor lacing the sentence. And it was then that the grip was simply to catch his attention.

"Oh...yes." The blond smiled, nervously. He felt timid around the other worldly creature before him, not wanting to seem foolish. "I just.....didn't expect my Angel of Music also be the Phantom as well..."

The raven let out a small chuckle at this, a resonant sound of virtue. Naruto couldn't deny the way it made his skin tingle with delight, as if the tremors were stimulating his very skin. "Well this Phantom also has another name. Uchiha, Sasuke."

_Sasuke_, he rolled the name around in his head, delighted in how it seemed so perfect. Out of anyone who claimed to have a suitable name, none matched better than the designate of the tutor from his ponderings over the harmony of it all ended as he was suddenly aware of their broken pathway ending. The hall had merged out and formed in to a large room...no, not even a room. A room wasn't so spacious. The pathway ended at the edge of an underground waterway, a river running through the middle of the large area and traveling deeper into pits unknown. A small boat was tied to their side, already awaiting for their arrival.

They approached the lapping shore, which was quite unusual considering there was no wind to help push any waves. But for a minute, the scene made the blond nervous, for a split second. At a glance over at the other though and getting nothing but a gentle smile, any doubts of what would happen diminished. Moving to hop into the gondola, Sasuke held out a pale hand to a tan one, carefully helping his young prodigy settle down into the boat. After making sure they were settled properly, he reached for the large rèmo_**(1)** _to steer_,_ pushing off from shore with a gentle move and allowing the natural current to help them down into the darker parts of the never ending labyrinth. It was a strange thing, to know that there was water in this place, especially when decorations still on the walls and even peaking through the aqua surface. Not only were these items old and dusty, the more material items were damaged to moisture exposure. The candelabras bolted into the rocky sides lit the way well enough to cast dim light and shadows into the surrounding area. Though old and dust covered, the walls and adornments were breathtaking to Naruto. The pieces looked a lot like the ones he frequently saw in the areas above as well, signifying that this place had at least been habitual at some time. But despite this, he preferred the art down here than from upstairs. The cobwebs and rot gave them all age and a sense of decay, and this enhanced the beauty even more. It was as if they were stepping back into a place long past forgotten, although that was true in any case.

And it was strange...although it was clear that this place was deserted, it seemed the Phantom lived down here with no problems. But why was that? Why would someone isolate themselves like this? "So...you live down here all by yourself?" The blond couldn't help but ask, letting his eyes trace over a portrait on the wall of an aristocratic lady in dress.

Posture changed immediately. The raven, who's body had been lax and content, now held a rigid sense of unsettlement. Nevertheless, he continued to stare ahead and row the boat forward without any intentions that he heard the other man. But his voice was quiet as he responded. "I live here alone...people fear the Phantom, so I tend to stay away from those above me. They reject those that are different." His head tilted, slightly. "That was not the case with you."

"...Me?"

"Yes.." The face of vizard**(2)** tilted towards him, an unseeing gaze burning with something that was neither dangerous nor comforting. "When you first came to this place, I saw myself in you, a lonely child with no one but himself to rely on. And for reasons unknown to me, I felt like I wanted...needed to talk to you." Breath puffed out in the minor lapse of silence. "And when you first came down to the praying room, that one night many years ago, I acted on my impulses, fearing that you too would be afraid. Yet, even though a voice from heaven called down to you, fear was not your reaction. Instead, this phantom was welcomed into your life. You even spoke to others of me being your angel." The man's lips turned up into a smile. "So the reason is quite obvious why I have chosen you as my apprentice. You did not stray away from this ghost like others. You respected me."

Their talk had made the time pass quickly, and soon their serene boat ride came to an end, within another large room, a flurry of other tunnels leading out to uncharted places. In the middle of the water sat an island of sorts, large enough to be described as habitual for at least three people. Treasures, possessions, and artifacts stockpiled the area and designed neatly, giving the hunk of rock a better feeling of living were even tents and tarps that Naruto must have figured were to signify separated areas.

They pulled up to the makeshift dock, the taller man being a rope out to steady the vessel so it would not drift away. When satisfied with the job, Sasuke smiled as he moved onto shore to hold his hand out for his passenger. Despite the lanky appearance, the blond could tell he had some power as he was helped out of the boat.

But even when they left the boat and were firmly on settled ground, the pale man's grip did not relinquish itself. It seemed to favor in pulling the boy closer, their body heat venting between them and easily felt in the damp, cool area. The man did not react at the surprised noise uttered, and merely stared down at him through the mask."You respected me," the silky voice purred again, breath fanning out across the tan boy's lips, "And you worshiped me, your Angel of Music so much, that now you leave me undeniably angry when someone else touches you...speaks with you...or even looks at you."

Hands carefully took his own, and Naruto trembled as they were pressed to the clothed chest in front of him, the heartbeat beneath the skin fluttering rapidly.

"Your face...your voice, your eyes.." The raven murmured, pressing his forehead to his. "They capture my love and wrap it in chains, bonds that can never be broken. My heart's song has been calling out to the emptiness for so long, and now...it calls to you, Naru."

"S...Sasuke," the blond breathed out with surprise, honestly not expecting such words to be spoken. His eyes were swimming with emotions that he couldn't sort out in his own head, threatening to overwhelm him and most likely explode and cause him to completely release himself to the other. This man before him, this entity that has haunted his dreams and the opera house since his memories began, the sweet seductive voice that teased his mind for so long and helped him with his singing career...was really admitting such things to him, the mediocre orphan? Was it even possible...?

"I...don't know what to say to all of that," he admitted softly, face flushing at the thoughts of what could turn from this events. But whatever would occur, he wished at this very moment, he could stare into his angel's eyes as they were in this gentle scene where barriers should not exist.

But that didn't happen. "You don't need to say anything.." the taller man murmured gently, leading them into a small secluded area that was obviously for the sleeping quarters. With his gaze alone, he easily maneuvered the blond so that he could navigating them both backwards towards the king sized bed and fine quilts. With arms wrapped around a skinny midsection, the pale hand softly set his precious package down onto the soft cushions, straddling the fine body with his long legs. "Just let your body sing for me." Sealing the request with another kiss with a gentle passion, carefully pressing his lover down into the fine material as if he were handling something very fragile. He was careful with his actions, trying not to overwhelm or frighten but to merely coax the other to participate.

Tan arms wrapped around the slim neck, pressing their bodies to contact and fusing every line, curve, and feature together in perfect unity. If there was ever such a thing as two bodies fitting like jigsaw pieces, theirs would be the closest thing. The warmth and the solid evidence there was the best thing that had happened to either of them, and **f**or a while, it stayed calm and civil, open mouthed kisses and gentle caresses the limit.

Then, surprisingly enough, it was Naruto's hands that made the next move into their exploration, tan digits slowly playing with the buttons of the man's shirt, popping them off slowly and revealing more of the bright skin. It was quite a beautiful sight, which tempted him into stroking the skin hiding beneath the material. Sasuke rumbled in response, deep in his chest, licking the blond's jaw line sensually in return.

The blue eyes took in the delight as his hand slid off the garment completely to reveal the man's naked torso, a magnificent sight with hints of muscle and tone to balance out the lean angel's body was breathtaking, with clothes, and without them as well, as if it were sculpted from marble by the craft of a master. His gaze followed that delicious skin to the jutting collar bone, and that sweeping line of neck, up to...met porcelain once more, instead of what he was eager to see. The realization of this made his heart lurch. Perhaps, though...**  
**

"I...don't want to implore...but your mask..? It seems wrong...to be kissing a hidden face," Naruto spoke quietly, fingers reaching up to gently trace the cheeks right below the object blocking the sight of the rest of his partner's face. He hoped, prayed, that maybe their trust would allow his request to be taken into consideration. But the man above him stilled instantly, and he knew his answer. Hands shakily grabbed the curious digits, bringing them lower to wet kisses along the skin of the appendages.

"The mask stays.." The raven breathed into the air, giving one last tender kiss to the palm before him. At the release of the wrist, his attention instantly caught to the fully clothed male below him. Lips furrowed slightly. "But may I suggest what you must take off..."

They took their time undressing each other, although Sasuke was a bit more adventurous about it, tending to want to explore the newly exposed area with his lips and tongue before moving on. Right now, he was carefully admiring the tan chest, lips wrapped deftly around a dusty nipple, teeth tugging lightly to tease the already moaning blond even more. His had pianist hands, playing the boy's stomach area into a fine mess of pleasure.

"You're body is a canvas of art, a beauty well beyond anything else...so beautiful, my Naruto.." the words traveled across the shivering torso, the fabric right below being tugged at by those skilled hands.

"Oh..." the blond blushed at the praises given to him, secretly delighted. His body seemed to move on its own when he had to lift his hips up so his pants and undergarments could be taken off, the cool air of the cave hitting his need and causing his breath to hitch.

"Mmm.." The raven hummed in his throat, secretly relishing in the sight underneath his mask. He carefully stripped off the last of his clothes as well, able to press their bodies together and relish in the feel of their skin sliding across each other, clothes no longer a boundary. It was a delicious feeling, something he could have enjoyed endlessly, but something else made a priority set in his mind. To claim the boy as his, and for Naruto to claim him in return. Eager to complete their union, the raven ceased the movements, much to both their disappointment, and brought fingers up to the plump lips before him, smiling as they immediately latched on to coat them wetly.

"Naruto.." he groaned out, kissing the tan neck before him and pulling his digits away when they were coated enough and bringing them lower to the tight entrance resting below the boy's need. He pushed the fingers in gently, not wanting to hurt his lover, stopping when the blond whimpered at the feeling. "Naruto..." he spoke the word again, as if chanting it, quietly peering down at the flush singer, the words fraying any self control. He wasted no time in wriggling the digits a few moments more before pulling out, earning a whimper. Stroking a tan leg as he made room, he maneuvered himself so that the head of his need bumped against the twitching rosebud. Staring down at those eyes once more, with eyes that could not be seen, he murmured softly, "Let's create music together..."

And then Sasuke pushed himself in, ever so slowly, the tightness surrounding him already making his head spin. Meanwhile the little blond beneath him gasped as he was filled completely to the brim, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Although it hurt, it also felt so good, so complete. And some tears were added because the attention he was receiving from the raven, who had stopped and kissed all over his face, waiting until he was comfortable to move on, the gesture alone helping their bond. When Naruto nodded finally, his angel smiled, but did not move just yet, lacing the fingers of their hands together and resting his face against the other, murmuring affectionately and pulling out halfway before slowly sinking back in. Both of them crooned at the spark of pleasure, and from the feelings erupting from their lovemaking. Their pace was slow, leisurely even, and they whispered to each other and rained kisses upon the skin exposed whenever they could.

Naruto could hardly think, too lost in the pleasure aching in his stomach and coiling tightly, mind nearly going blank when Sasuke's arousal suddenly pressed against that spot inside him once more. This love he was feeling...was so much greater than when he was with Sai. This emotion was overwhelming, so much more overwhelming....and that made him realize something. With a pant, he reached up, hooking his fingers into the roots of the dark hair and pulling the face down into a kiss, the thrusts between them picking up in urgency. Their breaths mingled, both of them nearing their peak, their first time magnifying the sensations. Sasuke felt it, and suddenly stilled inside, groaning as his hips jerked in release, shooting deep within his blond-

And at that moment said blond reached up and tore off the mask in front of him, signifying his own completion as well.

---à suivre---

**Terms:**

**1) **Rèmo- The specific name for the large oar used to steer gondolas.

**2)** Vizor- A disguise; or more specifically, a mask.

**Next Chapter:** January 9th; Amour  
_  
"They are...cursed eyes." The Uchiha spoke up quietly, hiding his face in his hands at the revelation he had hidden for so long. Why was a voice usually calm, collected and cool...able to undoubtedly woe any female or provoke fear in hearts of men...so broken now? It was weakness, but it could not be stopped. "They've been passed down through the males of the family...people who have seen it to call them demon eyes, ugly and inhumane...I never wanted you to know, and now you must think I'm repugnant._

_"Can you even dare to look..or bear to think of me now?"_

-

Sorry again for the delay...hope you all enjoyed your holiday, and have a lovely New Year. R/R!


	4. Amour

Sorry for the lack of update on Thursday...again. I can't really give an excuse, so I'll shut up and let you read on!

--------

******************************November******************************** 15th, 12:01 AM**

The orgasm that hit was hardly describable, but the only word that could really fit was...intense. Amazing euphoria seemed to lift his spirits to the highest place they could ever be, towards a realm of unrealistic pleasure. He could feel tears trickle down his cheeks from the sheer intensity of that apex. But even all of that feeling could not compare, not even come close...to the emotions now able to be seen in the eyes of his dark and lust glazed them over, yes...but there was so much , longing, respect...he could see all of this. And of course, also undeniable love, a raw emotion that he knew was just for him. It made their joining even more worthwhile, and Naruto knew it was now a complete and unforgettable memory.

But those love filled eyes were there only for a split second, before the high released its tight grip, and Sasuke caught up in what had just happened. The positive emotions had died then, withering away and slowly replaced with shock. Shock, and anger. The darkness of those emotions were curtaining over those eyes and effectively smothering off that loving warmth that had been now that there was no more happiness to gaze upon the blond suddenly noticed why the mask had been in eyes…were not decorated with a fine shade of blue, or green, or any color that deemed normal to dress itself upon the iris. No, there was deep crimson red staring into his own. The sheer color of it was like that wasn't enough, inside was an array around the raven's pupil, three tear-drop shapes connected by a thin circle going through the middle of them. They were...

His thoughts were abruptly cut off with sharp pain, when ivory fingers dug sharply into the skin of his wrists. And he winced at the stinging sensation, realizing that the man's nails were drawing blood, a short, but hot trail of it slipping down his skin. Did his blood, he mused, have the same shade as those eyes? He bit his lower lip at the thought, watching his angel close his eyes tight, lips pulled into a feral looking snarl.

"You.."

The blond didn't react to the harsh tone. How could he? There should have been a thought beforehand that something like this would happen. In fact, it was foolish not to expect something. But he didn't think ahead, and now that he was facing the consequences of his actions, he stayed as the other was pushing him harder into the bed, his wrists screaming out in pain now, he stayed silent. In fact, he ignored the awkward mood and the pain, and put his entire focus on the words being thrown down at him.

"I told you.." Sasuke whispered fervently down at him, eyes still shut tight, hiding those eyes away from the world. His words were choppy, as heavy breaths disrupted his normal speech ability. What was going on? The phantom, the ghost that haunted everyone and provoked fear in others- was trembling. Naruto could feel it, the hands holding him down shaking was almost as a loss for words, because he didn't know things would turn out like this. But it was no time to think and be silent. He had to say something...if he didn't, he might send the wrong impression. But what could he say to justify his actions? What kind of excuse...**  
**

"Why..?" Why indeed, Naruto. Why did you have to go ruin this?**  
**

Well, he wanted to be honest. The last thing that was needed was lies. But he also had to try and attempt to soothe the beast that appeared in his dark haired beauty. It was a delicate thing to repair someone's emotions, something that could not be dealt with lightly. How could he do this? The only thing he could think of...was to tell the simple truth. So after brief hesitance and contemplation, the smaller male quietly spoke.

"I had to know.." he murmured.**  
**

There was no guarantee that what his reasons were would save him from the anger. But it seemed to be the right answer, for the raven slumped visibly at this, exhausted looking. The grip loosened. His eyes also relaxed a bit, though they stayed closed, the unknown source of shame still away from the body below him, Sasuke sat upright on the bed, face tilted towards the ground, looking defeated and...shaken. He was still trembling. Such a posture didn't sit well on the dark fire that lit up his body and gave him that mysterious passion had gone out, and it seemed like he had been a great idol brought down and corrupted.

The face of vulnerability...didn't look good on anyone. Especially on someone like the phantom.

What remained was a terse silence that lasted between them for many minutes. Heavy breathing was the only sound in the hollow chamber. Besides the sound of a tan hand rubbing itself anxiously against a forearm, a nervous habit. Things had gotten uncomfortable quite quickly, and it was clear neither of them were okay with the air about them. But who was to speak first wasn't clear, so one decided a first move had to be made.

"They are...cursed eyes." The Uchiha spoke up quietly, hiding his face in his hands at the revelation he had hidden for so long. Why was a voice usually calm, collected and cool...able to undoubtedly woe any female or provoke fear in hearts of men...so broken now? It was weakness, but it could not be stopped. "They've been passed down through the males of the family...people who have seen it to call them demon eyes, ugly and inhumane...I never wanted you to know, and now you must think I'm repugnant.

"Can you even dare to look..or bear to think of me now?"

And that was it. The reason why this had all happened, why things had fallen apart. The words automatically caused guilt to surge through the blond's body. Had he known...God, how his insensitivity got the better of him he had hurt his lover...right as they had been their most open and vulnerable...how could he be so stupid..? With a frown, he slowly sat up from his position, knowing know that he had to make things right. So he slowly crawled over to the unmoving figure, not caring that the sheet slipped off and left his nude body exposed. The movements were slow; he had to be careful with how he treated the problem that was in front of he had to have the luck that things were still able to be fixed. So, hoping that he wouldn't get turned down for the hurt he caused, he slowly set his hand upon the pale shoulder, holding his breath. There was nothing in return, and Naruto was glad he wasn't immediately pushed this as a good sign, he scooted closer, quietly murmuring in what he hoped was a comforting tone, "Sasuke...?"

He waited, until the raven pulled his face away from his hands to move his own, tan digits catching and tilting the head towards him. He gently cupped his head in cradling hands, trying not to smile at the surprised look that fluttered across the pale face. Then he slowly tilted the face towards him, leaning forward and brushing his lips gently against one of those closed eyelids. If he could not use words, he would use action.

He felt air against the skin of his neck as Sasuke exhaled sharply. It was obvious the raven was not expecting this at all, but this did not stop Naruto from raining soft little kisses slowly on the skin hiding those eyes. Alternating between each eyelid after a few seconds, he made sure each was given equal attention. Words could not fix this, but those gentle kisses were hopefully proof that what he felt was still alive.

After he felt enough love was lavished there, he finished with a finale, slowly leaning down to kiss the man fully on the lips. There was no inch of emotion held back as they moved against the unresponsive ones. He did not want any doubts, any tension. And so he was doing his best to fix what they had. It only took a second for his angel to respond to the attention, lips pushing back. They were bit hesitant...but eager. Slowly the raven was gaining more force and emotion, pushing them back into the position they were in only minutes ago.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, panting, and when those blue eyes opened back up, he was delighted to see red eyes staring back into his own, hope and warmth swimming in them. And Naruto cleared the doubt with a small smile and his final words. "I don't care what other people say about your eyes, Sasuke. I think they're breathtaking."

Breathtaking...breathtaking? Sasuke sighed out again, eyes fluttering shut as the gentle words rushed over him. Breathtaking. He had never had anyone say such kind words to him...especially about his eyes, in which he himself thought of them as abomination. Slowly opening them and staring with adoration down at his young lover, he leaned down to share another kiss, now able to return those feelings they were both doubting only moments ago, slowly sinking to lay next to the blond and curl up into him, snuggling as tightly as possible.

But there was one last wound to deal with. Gently lifting up the blond's tan wrists, he slowly kissed the puncture wounds he created, able to ignore the bitter taste on his tongue from the liquid. "I'm sorry," he murmured quietly against the skin, pecking them once more before laying them on his chest firmly, a hint that he wanted the appendages to stay there. The shaggy blond hair beneath him nodded gently in acceptance and forgiveness, resting gently against the board chest. Breaths settled down now, and muscles relaxed from their earlier tension. The storm has passed, it seemed the worst of it was over.

And now they could rest peacefully for a while in each other's presence.

**November 15th, 5:01 PM**

There were three loud, hollow taps to the large wooden door of his room. "...Naruto?"

A pause, for many seconds. Hinata politely tapped on the door once again, waiting patiently and quietly for any response. There was silence from the other end, and for a brief minute she thought, perhaps, he had fallen had been worried when her friend had suddenly disappeared and didn't even leave his quarters for the dinner with dancer had figured this out because heading towards her own room she had passed him, listening to him ramble in the hallway muttering to himself. There was even talk that he had thrown himself up against the door, going on about someone being inside with the boy. But that that didn't seem too surprising seeing as he did such a well performance and had many people wanting to congratulate him. Even so, she did wonder what could be the matter.

Slowly she pushed the door open, staring with hesitance into the inky darkness of silence. Usually there was a candle lit in this place. Naruto had once said he enjoyed having a light on when the world was its darkest. So perhaps he really wasn't here. Just in case, the young dancer called out once more, carefully allowing herself in and closing the door. She did not worry about her friend getting upset for barging in; she was welcomed any time.

There were no sounds whatsoever, not even the gentle breaths of human life that signalled sleep. It was almost a dark sense of silence, causing shivers to run up her spine. This was unnatural. And it was then she decided that he was definitely not here in this room, not any more. There was no chance..but that being said, where would the boy had run off to...?

Inspecting her surroundings and dismissing the empty, still made bed, her eyes traveled over to the mirror, the most prominent feature in the room besides the array of flowers still there. She could barely see herself in the reflection from this angle. But the fact that it was a mirror wasn't what kept her attention; she had no desires to stare at herself all day. N, it was because she noticed, moving her eyes from the reflection of her face to the edge of the mirror, that there was a soft beam of light coming from behind.

What was that..?

Carefully she walked over, not entirely sure what she was looking at. A bit tentative, she approached the beam of light and tried to make out what she was seeing. Was there a light behind the mirror? Though, as she neared to the point of standing five feet away, Hinata finally understood what exactly she was seeing, although it still confused her. The mirror was not just a simple mirror. It was also, in fact, a door, still slightly open and showing another room to any who her head to peer inside the doorway revealed a dimly lit, musky looking hallway to her vision. Candelabras decorated the walls, illuminating the long path that seemed to disappear in the horizon. Was this...where Naruto had gone? Her steady fingers caught the edge of the secret passage and pulled it open more, suddenly having a determined goal to go down there and see exactly what was at the end.

But a voice suddenly stopped her. "You shouldn't be sneaking around, Hinata."

The voice gave her chills, for an instant. Shock ran down her spine, the feeling you got when you were caught doing something. Or when a stranger you don't expect shows up. Jumping, she whirled around, wide eyed with sudden jolt of fear. But her gaze stared at the man behind her, and she relaxed instantly as recognition settled in. "Oh, Kakashi...it's just you."

The silver haired man nodded, eyes glancing down the large hall with mild interest. Why did he seem so....unnerved about this? Perhaps he already knew. She did not ask though, and he quietly slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Come, there's nothing down here but cobwebs and rats. Let's go back to where there is light and happiness." He carefully led her out, moving a hand to close the secret door behind them, sealing off that secret world.

Hinata glanced quietly back, her gaze caught in the mirror as they walked through the roses and furniture. She was captivated, thoughts all on what could be down there, who could be down there, until they left the room completely and her gaze was blocked by a wooden door. Only then was the spell broke, and the young girl was able to shake her head and refocus on a nagging question."What is that place?" she finally wondered aloud to the one man she knew would have the answer.

Said man tilted his head at the question, glancing down at her with a friendly smile. "There are deep catacombs within the opera house, and the only ways to get to them were through secret entrances. But most people left it alone or forgot, and they have been abandoned ever since." His eyes smiled gently, grip on her shoulder now squeezing in some sense of comfort. "But child, that is enough about things forgotten a long time ago. Let's go return to the sitting area."

It was an incomplete answer that only left more holes than bridges. Nevertheless, Hinata nodded at his statement, and they walked towards their destination silently. Although that did not stop the thoughts that were now whirling through her head. The main one was being worried for Naruto. Where in the world could he be? It wasn't like him at all to not inform anyone of his destination if he had went out. Was he down in those forgotten catacombs? And if so, what if...something happened to him? That possibly crept up in her chest and clutched her heart in an icy grip. She wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to him.

But she didn't have any more time to dwell on it, because as they finally arrived. Their abrupt halt in front of the entry door and her surroundings caught the attention from outside the atmosphere of what was in store could be felt. They entered the very humid room slowly, the faint voices of females could be heard as the door pushed of them were whispers, but some were also fluttering with laughs. Both of the figures came into the space and observed what was going on.

The room was cast over with average lighting, casting shadows everywhere. And it was a very laid back feeling. Very quiet, save for those soft whispers amongst the occupants of the cramped was a place to relax and enjoy company some of the more urban workers of Konoha. Those who drank hard liquor, or smoked, or had raunchy humor and rough of the female dancers, easily swooned, other merely interested, had come here, ignoring the style of things and now focused on the man standing in the center, capturing attention. A grubby piece of work he was. His shaggy hair fell into his eyes, as he stared quietly into the crowd, eyeing them all like meat. With his sturdy weight, he made heavy, looming steps at every turn he made, every staggered footfall he attempted.

"They say," he finally started his tale, with a grin filled with teeth, "the phantom has skin colder and paler than death itself."

It was common for people to milk urban legends for all their worth. For some, it was fun. Others liked to scare people. Most of his audience gasped in feminine shock and squeals, some were even giggling amongst themselves. The few men scattered here merely chuckled. But they all seemed to leech on the information as if their whole body functioned on the wild tales of ghosts and fantasy. As if they would believe anything told to them. It was plain to see that Hinata was not one of these people, however. Why Kakashi had come here, she didn't know. She supposed it was to check up on them and made sure they stayed in line. But it didn't matter, and manners were her forte, so she merely went to sit in a chair across the room, getting comfortable. Her brain was slowly trying to get back to more pressing matters, but her eyes wanted to stare at the man a bit more, and watch the show. The giggles all around her caused her brain to shift off of her friend and silently chide them all for being ridiculous. Wasn't it easy to tell there was nothing innocent about his stories? Or were they blind to his motives?**  
**

She did not voice these concerns though. The shaggy haired man, with a lecherous intent in his wild eyes, were now approaching some of the females, grin plastered on his face. An arm moved to hold up his cloak, masking half his face in the typical 'stalking vampire' routine. Very cheesy, but apparently effective to his crowd. He trotted over to one of the more busty females, who cried out in mock fear and drew back.

"A great black hole serves as the nose that...never grew in," he continued, those eyes darting amongst each and every one of them, as if his gaze alone could send them flying into his arms for comfort that he was half expecting. This is why he told stories. For the half chance some frightened broad would run up and beg for safety. Beneath the man and his ghost stories was someone nothing short of a pig, anyone could see. But perhaps not enough people cared enough. Well, said man drew his cloak from his shoulders, letting it slide to the floor.

Those dark eyes continued to wander as his pacing continued. To Hinata, he resembled a lion, stalking unknowing prey. His match and pose even matched the visage, how cute. "You must always be on your guard." The words were laced with a dark melody, adding to the spell as it drifted over the female performers. "Or...he will catch you with his magical lasso..." with that, he held up a rope, more coos echoing in the room. He grinned at his, raising his arms to ensnare a passing female, who merely gasped in response and giggled, batting her eyelashes at him. His expression turned darker, as he growled to her, pressing himself closer into her soft curved, pretending to bite at her neck, getting closer and closer to actually doing so each second-

Before a sturdy hand fell on the shoulder.

Those eyes darkened more, but more out anger for his game being interrupted. Kiba did not like being interrupted, especially when it came to his women. Though they softened up when they fell upon who was holding him back. Kakashi. The silver haired man's gaze looked hard, and he took the rope away, glancing over at the female. She got the hint, and scuttled away wisely. The room went silent as the stare returned to the man and his wandering eyes.

"Those who speak of what they actually know...in time they regret speaking about such things in the first place." The conductor leaned in closer, hefting the man up by his jacket a bit and sizing him up. The friendly face now held a mask of dead seriousness. "Kiba Inuzuka, I'd suggest you hold your tongue, and keep your hands at the level of your eyes..."

Kiba said nothing, but slowly pulled back, taking in the situation. A man hated being told what to do, no matter who he was. This man was no exception. But there was no way he'd defy his superiors; he wasn't that stupid. And so, he backed away, eyes still glancing at the females, obviously musing on what could have been. At a clear of a throat he was turning and briskly heading away from the scene, muttering with contempt and disappearing into some dark corner of the opera house, mumbling along the entire way and not glancing back.

Most likely to go drunk himself to a stupor.

The conductor then turned his gaze, lightly, to the other people in the room, a silent warning. He was the authority here, there were no doubts. No one had ever tried defying the man. It was almost a sin to go against him. With that, he left without saying anything else. There was no need to say anything; the message was clear. The other men followed through with their drinking, eyes no longer on their counterparts. The women immediately began picking back up from where their conversations left off, not seeming to care what just were back to a certain sense of normal.

Well, all but one dancer, who sat in the corner by herself, all thoughts on a certain boy with blue eyes.

---à suivre---

**Next Chapter:Noir**

_"Foul play, they suspect? This is not good for our reputation...first Sakura, and now Naruto is missing!"His shoulder heaved with a heavy sigh, fingers still playing with his shirt. "It is a miracle we sell seats these past evenings. Gossip's is worth its weight in gold. Half your actors disappear, yet the crowd still cheers...hm, I suppose that's one way to run a business."_

_-----  
_

R/R!


	5. Noir

Yay! I finally remembered to update on time.

Uh, that's all I've got to say.

-----

**November 20th, 3:51 PM**

The room of flowers had been abandoned, it seemed. Now wilted flowers, the very same that had been for Naruto Uzumaki that night.

When the next day had come by, there was still no sign of the boy. And when that day passed and a new began, nothing else changed. The new star had been gone at least half a week. No one, especially a boy like Naruto, spirited away for an entire week, not even with ahead was unheard of, but no one knew where he could have taken was no hunch, no leads. It was as if thin air had taken him into the night and left no trace behind. Well, in any case, the story of the disappearing actor had made quite the headlines, though there were mixed feelings about whether this was a good or bad thing. Mysterious disappearances made for very good stories, after all, which meant good publicity in the end, no matter how gruesome the tactics.

But on the other hand, being suspected of a scandal wasn't exactly prosperous reputation for the opera house. "A scandal, indeed!"

The older man had burst through the doors, nervously adjusting his collar and blatantly ignoring the curious voices of the people outside, who were trying to chase any leads. Jiraiya entered the opera house in a rush, not seeming to be affected by the beauty of the day or the calming sense of the furnishings surrounding him. Quite the contrary, he was looking rather troubled as the door was slammed shut behind him, eyes unfocused with many troubling thoughts. He had legitimate reason to be so nerve wracked, though.

"Foul play, they suspect? This is not good for our reputation...first Sakura, and now Naruto is missing!"His shoulder heaved with a heavy sigh, fingers still playing with his shirt. "It is a miracle we sell seats these past evenings. Gossip's is worth its weight in gold. Half your actors disappear, yet the crowd still cheers...hm, I suppose that's one way to run a business."

He paced the long halls of the gala and wondered to himself if things were better off this way, soon to be aware of a certain other business owner storming her way down the hall and having a different view on this entire situation. "This is damnable! All of it!" Her voice seemed to rattle the foundation as she appeared at the entryway as well, body taunt. The gruff expression on her face clearly expressed the irritation and worry that was going on in her head. The hazel eyes of heated anger glanced at the pacing man, who had stopped pacing at her loud outburst.

At the look he gave on his face, she grimaced, already knowing the point he was trying to get across. But he spoke it aloud anyways. "Tsunade, please don't yell. This is publicity! There is no reason to fret."Her partner spoke, noticing the way she had rolled her eyes as her suspicions were confirmed. They knew each other way too well, and his ambition for wealth was one of the very obvious things she knew. Shaking her head in disgust, she barely noticed he was following her up the garnish stairs. They took no heed of the curious onlookers that were caught up in the yelling, rather focused on the distress they were facing.

After ascending to the second floor, she finally rounded on him, ready to respond to the ridiculous statement he fed her. "No need to fret? Are you mad? We have no cast! And on top of that, another queue!"

"...Another queue?" He wondered aloud, mostly to himself. She drew something from her pocket as he muttered, white and crumpled. An envelope, it seemed. Not listening to the other share his thoughts, the blonde merely cleared her throat until he grew silent, and unfolded the parchment. Smoothing out the wrinkles best she could, and then read aloud the fine calligraphy there.

_"Lady Tsunade,_

_What a charming gala! Naruto was in a word, "sublime."_

_We were quite pleased to hear Sakura had left. On that note, the diva's a disaster, and has no talents worth even playing the lowest of casts."_

As Tsunade finished, her attention focused back on her partner, now finally curious about his opinion. But he didn't speak. In fact, Jiraiya looked surprised, but not from the note. It was if he had a secret of his own. He unfolded his arms and reached into his pocket, muttering quietly to himself. A flash of white, and then a paper came out completely. One could now tell that what he was showing was not shock, but rather a disturbing discovery. Giving her a worried look, the words were quietly murmured, "I was going to speak to you about this one, as well." And he did unfold the paper to read. At the raise of an eyebrow, he spoke aloud his own message.  
_  
"Mister Jiraiya,_

_I must remind you that my salary has not been paid._

_Send it care of the ghost by the return of post, P.T.O._

_No one likes a debtor, so it would be wise that my orders are obeyed."_

There it was, laid out on the table. It seemed their phantom had strict guidelines. They walked closer, each switching their notes a few times to review carefully. It was the female who noticed a resemblance in the signature printed at the bottom. "Both signed, O.G.," Tsuande muttered, moving her gaze away to confront her partner. "Opera Ghost."

She shoved both papers away, handing them hastily over to the other and turning away, a frown in place. Her heels tapped against the floor as she paced. "Who is he, really? And what does he mean by these letters...is he trying to mock us?" She turned slightly. "What does he really want out of all of this?"

Of course, she got a shrug for an answer. "Don't ask such things from me, I don't know..." Thick fingers ran through his hair, a strange sound of stress being produced from his throat. His body went rigid suddenly. "Although it doesn't matter what he is thinking," the silver haired man countered, shaking his head and muttering to himself, scolding himself. There was no reason to worry about this in his mind. Both parchments were held up in view and easily crumpled in his grip, a last sign of defiance. Lowering the fist to the side, he smiled wryly. "He is clearly quite insane. We do not deal with extremists, and that is that."

Although judging from the clatter of opening doors, and a certain stony looking man there with a grim face, that was certainly not that just yet. Allowing the bustle of the crowd from outside to waft in, he stood in the doorway, looking graver than the other two combined. Dark patches decorated the skin beneath his eyes, and a veil of exhaustion covered his frame. But his usually calm voice was booming out,

"Where is he?!"

The two, startled, immediately broke away from their conversation and jerked towards the loud voice, at first mistaking him for another. And then they found themselves wondering if the man was really their accountant. They had never heard such distress coming from what was usually a monotone figure. Something must have been horribly wrong to cause this. Jiraiya glanced down at the first floor, mouth pulled to the side. He had a pretty good idea who 'he' was, but he decided to ask anyways to clarify. "Who do you mean?"

The raven stared at them, clearly expressing the fact that there was no time for prancing about. "I mean Naruto, of course!" Sai hollered, straightening up with mouth set in a grim line. The worry was clearly evident on his face, which could explain his state of health. There had probably been no rest the night before. There was no judging how fatigue he really was, for it didn't show as he started up the stairs towards them. "I want answers! Why did you send me this note?" He demanded, pointing a bony finger at the two, catching them off guard at the sudden change of topic.

"Note?" Tsunade glanced at the young man as he neared, giving off a frown with the wave of dismissal from her thin hand. "We did not send a note. And we have no idea where Mr. Uzumaki is either."

He was not expecting this answer, and brief surprise fluttered across the pale face. "You...don't know?"

"Of course not! But what is this about a letter? We did not write such a thing. Let me see, boy!" Jiraiya barked, hand held out. The raven glared a bit at the lack of interest for the singer's well being, but nevertheless fumbled in his pockets for what was asked. Yet another piece of paper was drawn out, handed over so the message could be read. As they unfolded the paper, they could see that this one was the shortest of them all. In fact, there was hardly anything written, besides the hastily scribbled...

_"Do not fear for Monsier Naruto._

_His Angel of Music has taken him under wing."_

Sai stood anxiously, repeatedly returning his gaze to the punctual note. "Well...what is this supposed to mean?" he tried, knowing that he probably wouldn't get a straight answer. But at least his bosses had the decency to look as if they were mulling it over. It made him feel better for his own confusion. One eventually gave a shrug, and the other placed a finger over their lips in thought. "Perhaps...this angel is the famous tutor the boy mentioned?" Tsunade muttered around her index, catching the male's attention. But then...

"Where is he?!"

Another shrill, very familiar voice suddenly sang from down below. All three of them glanced over at the newcomer, surprised to see who it was. A heaving Sakura, dressed in an elegant coat was now in the hall, followed by what was most likely her servants. Her hair was cast in large ponytails beneath her very lavish looking Russian fur hat. She could have been stunning, if not for the marred expression of ugly chagrin staining her soft features. She as well tromped up the entryway up to the others. The pink haired singer threw a dark glance around at all of them before forcing out a rosy hand. Clutched between those manicured fingers was, without surprise...yet another note.

"Mister Sai! How dare you send me this rubbish!" She snarled, usually calm and flirtatious eyes now flared with raw anger as she practically spat in his face. Even though a blank stare was all she was given in return, her temper didn't seem to lessen at all.

"A note?" Sai frowned at her misguided rage. "Well Miss Sakura, I did not write such a thing..."

The dainty head tilted to the side, casting itself away to face the wall, completely ignoring them all. It was clear that the words weren't believed, whatever the concern was exactly. With a sigh, the raven moved to grab the source of the distress from her, not caring at the indignant squeak she uttered from his blatant move. He glanced at the page, taking his turn to speak out the words of the phantom.

_"Your days at Opera Konoha are numbered. From this point on, Naruto Uzumaki shall be singing in your place._

_If you should attempt to defy me, great misfortune shall fall upon you."_

Sakura was shouting again, flaring up at the words. Soon they were all absorbed into a ruckus of pointed fingers and confusion. Minus Tsunade, who merely muttered, "Far too many notes for my taste." Wrinkling her nose in distaste, she merely observed the rest of them, who were currently arguing over who sent what. This was turning into quite the mess. If this was what the phantom wanted...chaos, than he certainly achieved it. Things were going to be a horrible mess if there wasn't a solution soon. It would not be good for the cast to be divided, especially during this holiday season where everyone wanted to come out to celebrate and watch the opera. Workers that did not have harmony would not perform well.

As the chatter grew louder, soon no one could even hear each other speak. And they certainly didn't notice Kakashi and Hinata, who had made their way from a side hallway towards them, faces relaxed and expressionless. In fact, they didn't even seem surprised in the least by the bickering going on. But all it took was a short announcement to break the bedlam and gather all immediate attention.

"Naruto has returned."

These three quiet words had an effect all the shouting in the world could not achieve. All forms of argument stopped, the voices amongst the small crowd of people shutting immediately, the two newcomers the center of attention now. The quarrelers look flabbergasted. For a moment.

"Well, where is he?" Jiraiya demanded, noticing that the boy was not accompanying the other two at a glance.

At the stern demand, Hinata glanced up shyly from her place at the distraught looking man. Clearing her throat so his gaze moved to her, she softly spoke. "He needed rest, sir. He has requested no one come to visit him," she added, killing the obvious question Sai was about to implore on.

Why he would see no one ran through all of their minds. He finally returns out of nowhere from his lapse of disappearance, and then isolates himself? What a strange turn of events. Mutters ran along the group, with mixed emotions about the situation. There were at least a few who wanted to defy the request and go knock on the boy's door. Others simply wanted an explanation for what was going on here.

"But will he _sing_?" Sakura spoke up, suddenly glaring hotly at the newcomers as if somehow it was their fault that her career was being jeopardized. Although her tiff seemed unnecessary, she did make their heads turn at that. Yes, what was the situation about who would officially be singing? That was the question. Neither the dancer nor conductor answered with their own words; rather Kakashi held up yet another paper that was in his hand to recite what was written.  
_  
"As you all know,_

_you have received many notes from me, explaining how things shall operate in this theater...you have not followed my instructions so far, and I shall give you only one more chance. Naruto Uzumaki is now returned to you. I insist that his career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you must put Miss Haruno as the pageboy, and Naruto as the Countess._

_The role for the countess can only be played by the most sophisticated and elegant of actors, while the pageboy is a silent part. Therefore my casting is quite sensible. I will be watching from my seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. I will expect my request to be carried out, for disaster beyond your imagination shall occur if it is not so._

_I remain your obedient servant,_

_O.G."_

Well this was a bit of a decision. Could they afford to keep Sakura as the lead role? One pathway could jeopardize the entire operation, and the other could provoke the wrath of some creature that may or may not be a hoax. Answers aside, the news had an immediate reaction, even for the bystanders who had come to see what all the commotion was was whispers and talk slowly picking up, as they usually did when strange things happened. But one voice rang loudest, emanating from one of the persons mentioned in the note.

"Naruto? Play the Countess?" Sakura cried out, her voice a shrill high, grabbing the note from the silver haired man without her usual grace, her breaking point very near. Deft fingers tore at the paper without remorse, tearing and gnashing until it was impossible to ever piece back together again. The remnants of the out lash littered the floor, the sigh of it causing some of the hushed voiced to gasp. Dusting her hands off, she places them on her hips and glared hotly. "This is nothing but a ploy to help that foolish little wretch!" She spoke again, turning her head away with obvious agitation. "This note was obviously sent by the Vicomte **(1)**, her lover!"

Sai immediately jerked his head up at these words, outraged at such a suggestion, but the others did not seem to care, for their lead singer, their star, had immediately turned and started walking away with indignant shouts. It was obvious she was going to be leaving without return anytime soon, and so they all immediately followed after her, already knowing what would happen if she successfully walked away. No star, no show, no wonderful performance. Jiraiya neared her first, trying to smother the harboring negativity in her.

"This changes nothing, senora! You are the star!" He pleaded towards her darkened face, stumbling along as he tried to keep in pace. Her steps didn't slow though, only seemed to pick up speed. It seemed that the last letter had been the final straw, making up her ultimate decision. The silver haired man cast a hasty glance over at Tsunade in silent pleas for help. She had walked up next to them as well at the moment, and decided to help her partner out. "Miss Sakura.." she started, voice firm and confident. "We do not take orders from supposed ghosts," she followed up, glancing over at the pinkette. "Naruto Uzumaki will be playing the pageboy. That does not change, Miss Haruno!"

"You only say that to appease me!" She cried, turning her head away defiantly as she stepped, heading towards the exit to rid herself from these people. "Non voglio udire! **(2)**"

"Please, senora, we beseech you," Jiraiya pleaded, even as the pink haired woman finally was at the front doors, ready to leave and not regret it at all. Her arms grabbed the handles and pulled them open to make her exit, sick and tired of all of this. She was completely insulted and would not accept it. But suddenly a group of bystanders met her at the stairs before she could storm of the people who were eagerly awaiting the opera in a few hours were here, suddenly surprised and pleased to see the star in person appear on the doorsteps.

"Look!, It's Miss Haruno!"

"Sakura, over here!"

They were cheering for her, only for her. They cried and yelled, voices jumbled into distinguishable garble, but obviously words of praise and adoration. It was a wonderful flushed at the sight of the people and their bouquets of flowers, breath caught in her throat. It was no secret she was relishing in the attention being thrown at her. This was why she was here after all. For all of fer fans to be crowded around like this.A smile graced her features at a man who had pushed his way through and made his way up to her. He looked nervous, and in his grasp was a single rose. Her trembling fingers reached out to take it as he held it up to her.

"Would you give this to Mr. Uzumaki!?" He suddenly cried out, looking at her with hope and pushing the rose towards her outstretched hand.

Just as suddenly as her happiness came, the softness in face instantly hardened. The flame that had lit the fuse of accomplishment smothered away with the utterance. She would not hear of such thing, her frame backing away from the eager people, ignoring the man, who kept shouting his name and begging for her to deliver his doors slid shut with an echoing noise, and the room was immersed with complete silence, a sound that had not been present since early this morning before any of this happened. Sakura just stood there, frowning at the door, staring holes through it and out to the people she knew were staring back. Her face clearly revealed she was mulling things over,and not paying any heed to the others who approached her.

"Your public needs you. We need you as well.." Tsunade murmured quietly from behind, hoping that it would help. They needed her to do this. Naruto may have been good, but he was unknown. They needed her for tonight, and any others could not do. No one spoke for a long time, and the only sounds were the maids doing their daily chores and the heavy, even breathing coming from the singer.

Finally she seemed to calm down, and turned her head towards the group. "You promise me the lead role?" She murmured quietly, staring judgmentally. It was obvious she lacked faith in any of them. But the two managers stepped forward, nodding.

"They do not want anyone else but you, let me assure you..." The young lady tilted her head at them, almost incredulously. Most likely because it was ironic, that statement and what she just saw. But she gave a reluctant nod of approval, and Jiraiya turned halfway at this, heaving a sigh, dodging this by inches. "Come, let us prepare for tonight. Now that the drama is over, we can go to prepare."

And as the interest died down, the workers continued with their business, and the maids carried out their cleanings, moving in to the other rooms. It seemed that unless there was excitement to entertain, there was no need for them to be there. Soon it was barren, a strange look for the usually bustled area. But there were two people stayed behind, Kakashi and Hinata not willing to follow the over excited crowd. There was no point in doing so when they were supposed to prevent what had just occurred. The younger dancer glanced over, pressing her hands together in an anxious matter. "What are we going to do now? Is there anything we can actually do?"

It should have been a great worry. If the man was bothered, it didn't show nonetheless, the silver haired man putting on a happy resolve for her and a gentle smile. "It seems the bosses will not be swayed by the threats of the opera ghost...go tell Naruto that he will be playing the pageboy tonight. I'm sure he has to get ready."

Hinata hesitated, almost wanting to speak again and voice her worries. But she kept them inside. Instead of words, she nodded, turning away to head towards the dorms and inform her friend to dress accordingly. And as she left, the man frowned after her, revealing his true worries now that no one was alone to share in the emotion.

"The phantom should not be defied, but yet they insist on doing so...there will definitely be some scandal for the people tonight..."

---à suivre---

**Terms:**

**1) Vicomte-** A French noblemen, or rich man.

**2) Non voglio udire!-** Translates (from italian), "I do not want to hear!"

-----

**Next Chapter:** Il Muto

__

"Naru..." The word breathed over his ear gently, causing shivers to run up the boy's spine, delightful shivers. "I hate to see you dressing as such a..minor character." Sasuke murmured, pulling back slightly from the warm body. Although the mask was on, nothing could guise the way his eyes roamed judgmentally over the other. The intensity of the gaze was enough proof. "Also...I think dresses suit your femininely physique better," he added as an afterthought, smirking at the blush that prominently displayed across the tan cheeks reflected in the mirror.

"It is not nice to tease.." Was the only response Naruto muttered, turning around to face the raven, but softening his irritated look when ivory fingers danced across the side of his face. The man could certainly charm his way out of anything, there was no doubt about that With a small sigh, he turned off the negative look and switched it with a more thoughtful one. "Why are you here, anyways?"

The caressing touch halted for a second with hesitance, obviously a sign that the news wasn't good. But the ghostly figure moved his fingers to grab a caramel wrist, pulling them into an immediate, loose embrace. It was the only thing he could offer as buffer to the blow. "I'd want nothing more than to say I came to wish you luck...but," The voice slipped into a decibel short of anger. "Unfortunately, I came to tell you that I will be taking my revenge tonight."

R/R!


	6. Il Muto

...Ive got nothing. Well, Ive been sick fer the past week, so...

Uh, enjoy.

----

**November 20th, 6:21 PM**

It was nearly show time. The pink haired woman that was definitely playing the main role now sat in front of her polished mirror with a calm, haughty look about cosmetician was gently applying powder blush to her decorated face, and her hair was being tied back in preparation for the extravagant wig she would have to adorn. It sat near her, and it was almost half the size of her own body; quite the...hairpiece it young lady was already in costume, a large bell gown that held many lace and bow accessories. She smiled with laced sugar over at her bosses, who looked calm and ready for success.

"Aah, Sakura, you were made for such a part!" Jiraiya spoke, the puff of his chest and wry grin clearly stating how excited and proud he was about his first production. And everything was running so smoothly. But even the kind words of compliment could not add on to the already overinflated confidence the actress was currently were no doubts in her mind; she would be perfect tonight and would take the entire production by storm. She could already hear the crowd cheering, roses being thrown at her and men courting her after the production. Ms. Haruno smiled and seemed dazed with the fantasy as her manager took her hand to help her off the chair, since she could not do so herself while they, and following adoring workers trailed behind, formed a large group to escort the lady of the evening backstage to put on the final touches.

But not everyone was so calm and excited for the night. For meanwhile, a nervous blond was in his poorly lit dressing room, eyes glazed with a very different look as he went about the task of pulling on his page**(1)** shirt, tucking it into his slacks with practiced ease. He was worried about what would happen tonight, keeping his mind from ease like all the others. He was supposed to be in Sakura's outfit right now, not this. What lengths will Sasuke take for a form of punishment? 'He will not be pleased,' Naruto thought to himself, glancing up at the clock to see it was fifteen minutes until production. The corner of his mouth pulled up in a grim look as he absentmindedly started to wrap the sash around his midsection to finish off his servant outfit.

Suddenly, pale hands covered his and stilled his movements instantly, sash only halfway on. The actor already knew who it was, even without glancing up in the mirror to look into those hidden eyes hidden by the porcelain mask.

"Naru..." The word breathed over his ear gently, causing shivers to run up the boy's spine, delightful shivers. "I hate to see you dressing as such a..minor character." Sasuke murmured, pulling back slightly from the warm body. Although the mask was on, nothing could guise the way his eyes roamed judgmentally over the other. The intensity of the gaze was enough proof. "Also...I think dresses suit your femininely physique better," he added as an afterthought, smirking at the blush that prominently displayed across the tan cheeks reflected in the mirror.

"It is not nice to tease.." Was the only response Naruto muttered, turning around to face the raven, but softening his irritated look when ivory fingers danced across the side of his face. The man could certainly charm his way out of anything, there was no doubt about that With a small sigh, he turned off the negative look and switched it with a more thoughtful one. "Why are you here, anyways?"

The caressing touch halted for a second with hesitance, obviously a sign that the news wasn't good. But the ghostly figure moved his fingers to grab a caramel wrist, pulling them into an immediate, loose embrace. It was the only thing he could offer as buffer to the blow. "I'd want nothing more than to say I came to wish you luck...but," The voice slipped into a decibel short of anger. "Unfortunately, I came to tell you that I will be taking my revenge tonight."

The other gulped a bit, who had a dubious hope that such dark plans wouldn't happen. It was true that most didn't Sakura a good singer, and she was overbearing...but that was no reason to hate her so much. But alas, it was just his wishful thinking giving him high hopes. Where other people feared to express their loathing, this man was not. "I know, angel," He sighed out, smiling as the grip around him tightened gently at the pet name. But it faded just as quickly as it came, another thought passing over his mind.

"But...please, do not hurt anyone.."

Sasuke stiffened at the words, reluctantly letting go of the young man to pull away once again. Those beautiful, long pianist fingers of his were suddenly reaching down to the half-tied sash, finishing up the job himself. Naruto would have basked in the warm gesture, if not for the solemn conversation. "I wasn't planning on doing so. I'm merely...reminding them of a few things." With his steady fingers forming the bow in the task complete, he let out a half-smile. "Know this though..you will be playing your true role by the end of the night," he promised, pressing one final kiss to the soft blond locks before him. Carefully he bowed, holding up the blond's hand as a gentlemen would, giving a small grin to his lover, blood red eyes secretly radiating emotions from under the dark eye sockets. He then straightened up to let go of the tan hand, stepping back and melting into the shadows, completely disappearing like the phantom he was.

Naruto continued to stare at the spot his lover once stood, now only an empty spot that was on the edge of the dark abyss said man sank into. Even with those comforting words, something was still heavy in his heart. He wished that he knew exactly what it was...but there was a feeling all would be discovered later, and it would not be pleasant. With a sigh, he turned back, staring at his form in his mirror one last time as a final check. Satisfied with the appearance, he turned away from himself and made his way towards the door, fingers crossed that nothing too hazardous would come out of this evening.

**November 20th, 7:00 PM**

"They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!!"

Sasuke sat behind one of the heavy curtains, eyes glancing out onto the stage where the four introductory characters were starting off the show. The rest of the people were behind curtain, out of sight. By the sounds of them, they were either practicing their lines or simply doing whatever job that needed to get done. The business of the theater made him secretly tremble with delight, but it was meaningless to him at the a stealth only known to thieves, he slipped his way farther backstage with the helps of props and curtains disguising him. As he neared the left wall, those eyes suddenly caught the prop cart nearby. One of the ladies had set down a rounded maroon bottle, most likely holding throat spray for 'the star', who was Ms. Haruno despite his best efforts. Then she walked elsewhere as someone called for her assistance, leaving the tray sitting alone and unattended for the moment.

'Well...let's teach them a lesson,' he thought to himself, suddenly dragging out an identical bottle and replacing the one on the table with his own in the blink of an eye. And then he was gone, and the cart was being pulled closer to the front of the stage, the dark secret unable to be detected.

Meanwhile, Sakura, who had been sitting offstage and brushing her fingers against the powdered wig, perked up at the sound of her cue, currently making her way onto the stage, instantly sliding in character to smile at the crowd and fan herself. Following closely behind was her 'pageboy' Naruto, smiling as well as he tiptoed onstage to follow.

"Serafimo, your disguise is perfect. Why, who can this be?" Sakura spoke to the chuckling crowd, getting a rouse from them. But neither actors nor audience were aware of the man climbing the stairs just above their heads on the was making sure all of the stagehands were busy and affixed to their jobs, before moving his body in some plain sight. There was a quick glance at his lover down below, who was currently faking a kiss with that whore from behind her fan. With a small smile, he continued on his way to the atrium above the entire stage, finally where he needed to be for everyone to take witness...or, in this case, listen in. He cleared his throat.

"Did I not ask for Box Five to be reserved for me?"

A booming voice suddenly erupted from high above the rafters, cutting off Sakura's line and interrupting the show, leaving a disoriented state among the stage. At the realization of who was speaking, everyone below, actors and customers alike, began whispering to each other. For those who did not know the phantom, their words were laced with confusion and, or, anger at the sudden , from her place on stage, suddenly covered her mouth, murmuring to herself, "It's him!"

"The phantom.." Naruto also spoke, but his tone was completely different than the others. In fact, his eyes were raised in a small hopes to see his secret lover in action.

Though this all seemed shocking to everyone, a certain princess was not pleased at the fact her thunder was being stolen from her. No one was going to blow this chance, not even some phantom. With an angry huff towards the blond, she snapped and pointed a finger at him. "Your part is silent, little toad!" She nearly spat, turning her heated gaze skywards as if to challenge that ghost's antics herself. Everyone else had gone silent from this, eyes trained on the heaving female. Naruto as well, though his face was set with a tone of distaste.

He was not the only one shocked at her outburst. "A toad, madame?...Perhaps it is you who are the toad..."Sasuke observed to himself, anger and amusement lacing the words that no one else could hear.

Sakura did not hear this of course, but she smirked at the silenced blond, forcing it into a pleasant smile. She moved her hips suddenly towards the prop cart, the assistant standing off stage a little and looking snaps from the pink haired girl's fingers immediately brought the woman out of stupor caused from the strange voice. Jerkily, she was reaching for the spray and handing it over for the diva, who quickly applied some. With a few quick bursts, she cleared her throat, smiling and humming for a second, then coughing with a blush on her face. "Ah, scusi. Maestro..." she spoke, clearing her throat once more and moving back into place as the music started to pick up.

"Serafimo! Away with this pretense!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my-"

But her words her cut off with a suddenly harsh intake of breath erupting from her, almost a croaking noise. All the members of the performance stopped at the shrill noise. They glanced over at the actress, unsure of what happened. However, audience members were glancing around, but were letting out a few chuckles at the ridiculous sound instead of being worried.

With a blush of heavy embarrassment and horror, Sakura clasped a hand over her mouth, backing a way a bit. This was horrifying...what had happened? Perhaps just a slip up? With a cough, she cleared her throat and tried again, voice wavering slightly.

"Poor fool...he makes me laugh-"

Another harsh croak erupted, much to her dismay and horror. The crowd erupted with more laughter at the ridiculous noise, but this did nothing for the distressed woman. In fact, it was causing her anger to flare up. If there was one thing anyone could be sure of, it was that Sakura Haruno hated being she could vent herself out on anyone, Jiraiya saved the day, suddenly appearing and gently gripping her arm, escorting her offstage while murmuring words of comfort to the fuming curtains fell to hide the sudden confusion of the cast as everyone tried to recover from what was going on. Tsunade, sensing this could turn ugly, moved herself from hiding to around the curtain, presenting herself to the crowd.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen!" She yelled, the audience taking a few seconds to slowly settle down from the sudden bedlam enough to listen to the words."We apologize for the inconvenience...we will continue the performance in ten minutes time, when our leading role will be played by Naruto Uzumaki," she continued, suddenly glancing over as Jiraiya appeared as well, leading said boy by the arm, who looked a little confused at the moment. But the silver haired man showed him off, letting the crowd cheer and be relieved that the show was not ruined just yet.

"Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Part Three of the opera..." The woman's voice,muffled from behind the curtains, rang from below as Kiba stood above in the rafters, leaning against one of the walkways. A harsh couch was emitted from him as he cleared his smoke destroyed throat, frowning at the mess going on. This wasn't very good, specially with some nut running around somewhere up here, he noted, glancing around the had been up here exploring the scene ever since that man had spoken from somewhere around the rafters. Phantom or not, he was hiding himself damn well. The shaggy haired man glanced down at the fumbling actors for a moment, moving himself across a suspension to see if there was anything else on the other side that seemed suspicious. This bastard didn't want to be found, that was for certain...

"Are you looking for me?" A smooth voice interrupted his thoughts, proving his previous statement wrong.

The sudden voice caused the shaggy haired man to jerk in surprise, hastily spinning towards the unknown figure. He expected to see a normal man, but what we was staring at were two shadowy eyes hidden beneath a half-mask, something that caused his stomach to take a bigger spill. That pale face that could rival a demons. It was no mistaking that man for anyone else but the phantom. And the fact that he was actually staring the creature down...scared him. With a terrified sound bubbling from the stagehands throat, he stepped back, shaking as the ropes shook with his jarred steps.

The cloaked figure took no notice of the fear, the face held no remorse or pity. The tall ghostly body moved from the spot he suddenly appeared in, feet clanking against the metal rafters as he followed in pursuit. He was smirking now at the obvious panic, and he let his arms reach out to the support chains and shake the foundation roughly. Kiba's already imbalanced state caused him to topple over onto the support boards, breath coming out in ragged breaths now. There was no little voice screaming at him to get up and run. That little voice was smothered by the terror, leaving him powerless to the man coming closer to him, taking his leisurely time. He could not even focus on the raven, or the object in his hands.

But he did come out of his stupor when bony pale fingers roughly grabbed his shirt, flipping him over onto his back painfully. The shock was now rolling over him in waves, the man suddenly focusing on what was in that demon's hands, something that only fueled the sense of intensity even more.

A rope.

He had tried to cry out for help, the sight of the deadly weapon causing him to react in blind desperation. But as the noose was placed over his head, the slack tightened instantly and forced his words to cut off in choppy breaths of garbled air. He couldn't focus, the sense of death and pure fear now completely shooting his senses. He could no longer fight, even as the sounds of the other end being tied down drifted through the air. There was nothing that could be done for him now, and the last coherent thing he would know was the phantom, whispering in his ear.

"Au revoir."

And then his body was kicked off the edge, no remorse coming from the man who had just claimed his revenge.

**November 20th, 7:35 PM**

It was silent in the entire theater. If was the thickest silent anyone could have endured, and especially the most uncomfortable. All eyes were trained on the lone figure now dangling a few inches above the floor, neck obviously broken from the force of falling at such a height. The blood had started to drip from the victim's mouth, and it was clear that it was a dead man they were witnessing.

The audience held their hands over their mouths, trying to tear their gaze away from the soulless body, but unable to do so. The sight was a gruesome mesmerizing tool, that left the women shrieking in terror and the men shaking their heads. The people on stage were scrambling away, even more so as the weight from the body suddenly caused the rope to snap, the body falling the rest of the way with a sickening thud.

Everyone was now officially in a loud and ruckus state of bedlam. The crowds were trying to leave immediately, voices loud and panicked. Some of the stage crew were too shocked at the sight of their comrade to do anything but stare at his empty shell. A few people had run off towards the restrooms, sickness churning in their stomachs from the gruesome sight. It was a premature end to what was supposed to be a night of triumph.

It now lay in broken slabs at the owner's feet, but they were desperate to sweep up the pieces.

"L-ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats! This was an accident, do not panic!" The owners tried to calm everyone the best they could. It was futile though, not when their own faces were white as a sheet. Among those who had chosen to stay were Naruto, who had just arrived on the scene. He had been in his room, trying to get on his costume to fill in the role, had come onto the stage and witnessed this gruesome sight. It left him with a hand held his mouth and watery eyes, unable to move from the sidelines. With those watery, wide eyes, he was staring right at that dead body, unable to tear the gaze away. For perhaps, this...was this the revenge that Sasuke wanted? It couldn't have been, he promised no one would get hurt...

Unless it had been all a lie.

He was not sure of how to deal with this; of a dead co-worker, or of the sudden heartbreak. He turned away, placing his hand over his teary eyes and moving briskly down the hallway. This couldn't be real. If only it wasn't; he did not want to take all of this in as reality. He was wishing it'd had been a nightmare, a horrible nightmare you can wake up to and realize everything was alright. But this...it was too much. Kiba was not a close friend of his. Hell, the blond wasn't afraid to admit the man was a leach around the woman. But those facts did not mean he deserved his fate tonight.

Slamming the door to his room shut, he held in his breath, tears brimming over his eyes and making their way down his delicate powdered cheeks, causing tear tracks to run the makeup down. It was quiet here, the loud noise of the crowd hardly anything but a whisper in this place. The silence helped pacify him a bit. But the fact that someone else was in the room with him left his tensions high. Mostly because he already knew of the figure waiting for him, without even glancing around his room. That's mostly why he had returned here. Because the actor knew that he would be there. The man in charge for all of this.

"How could you?" He muttered sorrowfully, moving his arm away from his eyes, now able to stare at the silent figure of his lover, who stood parallel to him. That damned mask was still on, still hiding his lover's face from everything around him.

_It's so much easier to hide when you always wear that mask, isn't it?_ The bitter thought popped into his mind.

The phantom did not do anything for a very long time. He could only stand there, mouth drawn into a long, firm frown. He stepped closer after a while, getting as close as he could safely get, hesitantly moving his hand out as if to place it on the boy's he was smart, and he knew better than to try and touch his blond at the moment. In fact, he did not need to be smart; the vibes coming from the younger male were heavy and dark. So the limb fell uselessly to the lips moved dumbly, resembling a fish, trying to form the right words that wouldn't come out. Soon, all that was uttered was,"Naruto...I'm sorry that I lied to you."

His voice held such...sorrow. But why? He killed the man, why was he feeling remorse..? The blond supposed that he really was sorry, but could this all an act as well?....It must be. He was just saying words to make the other feel better.

So Naruto shook his head, eyes still lit with angry, unbelieving emotions. "Lied to me...? I don't care if you lie to me...how can you not care that you just..took someone's life?" He choked out, backing away and glaring at the man, slightly enjoying the way he flinched at the dark look. "Y..You killed a man!" he followed up, rubbing angrily at his eyes and face just at the memories of the dead body again. They would haunt him for so many nights to come.

The phantom saw the hurt and jutted forward slightly, hand reaching up once more, wanting to comfort. "Please, Naruto, I-"

"I don't want to hear it...you're a monster!"

It was a terrible thing to say. But right now, he didn't care if it hurt the other man, and he knew that it did the way that arm recoiled slightly. He just didn't care, not anymore. "I do not...want to talk to you. Do not seek me!" With the final words he turned away, ignoring the protests and desperate pleas trying to call him back. He did not care, as he was throwing the door open and heading down the hallway without so much a second glance.

The love he had for the man was severely damaged, if not gone completely.

---à suivre---

**Terms:**

**1) Page- **A servant or attendant, usually a boy.

-----

**Next Chapter:** Haine

_From the ruckus just below, one could tell that people on the streets were in an uproar. Men were shouting, women screaming or crying. For how hectic it was inside, there was even more disturbance out here as well. That was to be expected after all, with such a gruesome scene that just happened. Thank god there were no children at the performance; that would have been traumatizing to so many, including the opera house. Angry parents would most likely boycott, and that would be poor business._

_In any case, this situation would be the talk of the town for days to come, that was for certain._

R/R!


	7. Haine

******************************November ****20th, 7:51 PM**

Naruto could barely feel his entire body, almost unaware that he was running. His mind was still back there, next to the dead body of Kiba Inuzuka, where his lover stood high above, most likely smirking down at the dead man with the devil's grin. This is why he did not realize he was running. Where to? He didn't know, and he didn't care. It did not matter, as long as it was anywhere away from the man he had come to adore, come to love.....come to thoughts running through his head made his heart wrench for contact, especially from a certain man. But he didn't dare turn back to go run into that man's would not crumble, would not be weak, despite his heavy turn of events had certainly left him aching and had been hurt again...not just by a friend, but by yet another lover...how ironic. How could he trust anyone if he couldn't trust the people he shared his heart with? Was there no one he could turn to? Perhaps ravens had bad causality for his love life...

He realized his feet were aching as he moved throughout the opera house, mindlessly letting his body drag him to a safe haven. He had forgotten to take off his heels for the role that had been assigned merely minutes ago, although those mere minutes seemed like ages in the past to his hazy was no time, no excuse,and certainly no energy to stop and take the shoes off pain could be dealt with, he thought dimly, moving faster and ignoring his screaming appendages.

After all, it was nothing like his internal pain.

As the blond walked, people passed him on the way, so many people that could have glanced over and noticed the tears in his eyes or the distressed breathing. But they were too focused on the fresh talk about the murder to notice his distress. But that was for the better, he supposed. He did not want people to ask if he was alright, or take up any of his time asking useless questions, or give him pity and concern.

All he wanted was to be alone.

His travelings finally brought him to a flight of stairs, ones that he did not hesitate to walk up. His damn heels and blurred vision nearly caused him to trip over himself, but thankfully he held up, able to clear the last steps and stand in front of a heavy metal door, one that didn't seem familiar to it open with an extra hardy shove, it creaked open at the weight of his arm, and he found himself peering out to the balcony of the building, a light snow blanketing state of attire held no match for the arctic blister of the season, he realized with a heavy shiver. But the young man stepped outside nevertheless, letting the weather wash over him in a rush and causing him to exhale out in to the crisp shockingly cold that stung his nose helped keep him grounded, so that he wouldn't pass out from being too lightheaded from fatigue and sorrow.

From the ruckus just below, one could tell that people on the streets were in an uproar. Men were shouting, women screaming or crying. For how hectic it was inside, there was even more disturbance out here as well. That was to be expected after all, with such a gruesome scene that just happened. Thank god there were no children at the performance; that would have been traumatizing to so many, including the opera house. Angry parents would most likely boycott, and that would be poor business.

In any case, this situation would be the talk of the town for days to come, that was for certain.

In the distance, sirens could be heard from police cars. Most likely they were coming to investigate, to enter the main gala and stare down the rows of seats to the stage. Would they be disgusted too, when they would witness a crumpled, lifeless body that still lay in cold blood?Would they even find anything to pin the crime on? Did Sasuke leave no trail behind and they would have to give up their search? Or would they discover a piece of evidence, and eventually track him down...throw him in jail?Yes, take him far away, for a long time, let him pay for his crimes. Maybe they would keep him there forever, as punishment to think over what he had done. If only he could wish that to happen. Though it was suitable punishment, the blond found himself scared of the thought, scared of seeing the man in jail...and he hated himself for now he could not wish such a fate on his lover, could not sentence a murderer to justice. Even though he was a cold hearted murderer, what they had...what had started between them, was still so fresh in his mind.

How pitiful of himself, he thought bitterly. The phantom had been right. He was weak. Weak for Sasuke, weak for-

"What are you doing out here in this cold?"

_Speak of the man himself_, he thought with mild surprise, not expecting anyone to come up it really shouldn't have been a surprise; someone was always looking for him, after all. Doing a feeble half-turn in the thin layer of snow, he found himself facing the raven with lack of real interest. Although thank god it was the accountant, and not his 'angel of music', who had opened the balcony door quietly below the roar of the a blank look, he let his shoulders shrug, his stomach instantly relaxing, despite the fact that he wasn't on terms with either of them, he would take Sai at this moment without any second thoughts. Wait, wasn't he asked a question...? Oh.

"I guess I just...need to get away from all of that." He muttered loudly enough to pick up after snapping away from his inner battles.

The raven scooted closer to the other male, eyes carefully tracing over the figure before him, analyzing the subtle shivers racking the others body. He immediately was then shrugging off his own coat, and with no hesitation moved to drape it over the barely dressed tan shoulder's of his ex, despite mild protests of how he needed the the coat stayed on, pinned with a firm gaze from the taller man, and the little blond ceased all argument.

Now only in his undershirt, Sai frowned, turning a bit to stare out into the view, having the look of a deep thinker. How he could do so with all the disorder echoing onto the rooftop, was a mystery. But it was quiet between the two, as the setting from the evening drizzled over them both and kept them at a somber level. Neither of them really felt comfortable talking about it, but...it was one of those things that had to be dealt with.

Finally Sai made the first move, with a quiet tone. "What a turn of events...such a tragedy that Kiba had an accident."

"....Accident?" The other muttered flatly. It probably wasn't going to make any use to say anything about what really happened. Especially to someone like Sai, who was definitely a realist. But the words seemed to slip from his mouth without consent. "It wasn't an accident. The phantom murdered him."

And there it was, laid out on the table. He could only hope at this point that he could get the other to support him or, at the very least, believe the expected reaction was played out. Instead of words understanding, there was a sigh and shake of the head, causing his chest to tighten up._Of course_, he thought bitterly, only half interested in the rant he was currently getting.

"Naruto, you know as well as I do there isn't really an opera ghost. Some con-artist is just trying to play a trick on us to get some money out of this. What happened with Kiba was no one's fault."

And that was when Naruto realized it. Sasuke did not need lack of evidence to be safe from punishment. The fact that no one would believe a phantom murder had taken place was a jail free ticket in itself.

"But it's true! You may think I'm crazy, but...he is also my angel of music. I've seen him before, and he comes to me many times. He is not a con-man. He may not be a real ghost, but he is definitely an opera phantom. He always comes to me...he is always...there..." Naruto closed his eyes, the image of the dark haired man's face automatically taking over his mind. That beautiful alabaster face with red eyes....the one that he loved and hated more than anything.

"In dreams?"

Those two words caused the younger man to freeze up, dancing mirages of his lover immediately fluttering away at the realization. He lowered his head and spoke the short question silently to himself, although he already knew the suggestion beneath two words had said many things, whether those meanings were supposed to be discovered or not.

With his mouth set in a flat line, he turned to look at the raven, knowing he would find nothing but disapproval. He should have known better. There were no real friends of his in this place. There was only Hinata who believed him, the only one who would always believe though Sai had been one of the closest to his heart in life,even now....after the supposed commitments and everything, he was ridiculing him.

"You're saying I'm hallucinating all of this." It was not even put into a question. It was a statement, and the look from the dark man's eyes told him exactly his suspicions were true.

Sai sighed again, to Naruto's mild irritation. That sigh...not one of relief or sadness...but of pity. A hand was gently placed on the tan, stiff shoulder, a voice drifting in the air quietly but firmly. "All I am saying is that no one else has seen this man but you. Perhaps you are simply indulging in this thing too much. It's unhealthy for you to be mistaking make believe from reality."

Naruto was suddenly glad they had not gone to dinner that night, for now he felt very insulted. What was he, merely a clueless child in those dark eyes? How he hated those eyes...the cruel thought of tearing them out crossed his mind for a fleeting moment. He was not violent by nature, but at the moment, his mind did not care.

"I am...not..._indulging_!" The blond was finally able to snap, pulling the coat closer to himself as the wind suddenly tempted to yank it from his mustered up a truly heated glare as the suit clad man shook his head and approached him even now, as his patience was slipping. Backing away slightly, he hoped that was hint enough to realize the other should back down and leave him alone. His chance to offer solace to the blond had died, and now there was nothing he could say...

"Naruto...don't be so ridiculous. Is this because of me?"

Well, that didn't make him feel better...but it effectively made him calm down, but mostly because confusion won over the battle in his emotions. "I-...pardon?" Whatever rant he was going to throw cut off short, dying in his throat from the strange assumption. Was this guy being serious? How the hell could he assume this mess was his fault..?

Sai rolled his eyes at the dumbfounded look given to him, obviously needing to explain. There was a glance out into the evening sky with a tight frown on his face, obviously trying to find the right way to say all he was thinking. He took a few moments to gather words in his mind before speaking very quietly into the air, which picked up his words with puffs of breath."Listen. I...know I hurt you in the past. I know this, and I tried to make amends with it. But is all of this some sort of...side effect from the negative emotions you've been building up? Is this an outcome of my recklessness? Because if so...I did not intend for my actions to hurt you this badly."

Even with the explanation, it didn't help much. Naruto wasn't sure if this worry was true...or just out of self-consciousness. After all, there had been emotion before, but was it completely gone? Did Sai really care about him even now? Well, he didn't think so, and was feeling bitter enough to assume the latter of his two assumptions. "I am over your past actions, believe me..." He muttered out, shifting his weight a little. "There is no grief that would be causing me to act like this. None of this is because of you, so don't worry your pretty little head off. There, does that satisfy your _concern_, sir? If so, I really don't think we have anything to discuss."

And with those words, he was done. There was nothing else he wanted to say. He turned away, feeling hurt and angry, even more so than before when he had been alone. The murder left him emotionally damaged enough with one raven male, and then the other one _had_ to come up and upset him more..with all of his distrust and lack of faith.

All of this mess made him so emotionally drained, and he felt the urge to leave down to bed and escape from this long night. Without another word, his feet started to drag him away. Maybe he could spend the night in Hinata's room...he dare not return to his own, the chance of the phantom still there too much to risk.

But Sai had alternate plans for him at the moment; it was clear he far from done with this conversation."Don't say such hurtful things..." he muttered, hand shooting out to grab the tan shoulder with a grip strong enough to clearly express that he did not have permission to leave just yet. The message was clearly noted, and he received an irritated sound...but the body beneath his arm halted movements. He turned the blond around to face him, so that the other could see the firm state of expression he now wore. The gentle words were not matching the look on his face though. "And do not push me away. I am only trying to help you."

The actor laughed quietly at the ridiculousness of it all, at how the other felt like he was actually helping. He was no longer pissed...but he did have the urge to break down and cry because of all this mess. "Helping..? How is this helping? You don't trust me and think I am lying. If I can't even get trust from my past lover, then there is no help for me."Shaky tan fingers ran themselves through golden locks. "Now, if you kindly leave instead of _indulging_ me for my sake-"

A soft pair of lips suddenly cut him off, killing off his words and any thoughts. And for a second, his mind was back down in the deep dark catacombs of his lover's domain, resting on those silk sheets and making love, kissing just like this. It took his brain a few seconds to realize that these were not Sasuke's lips, not the lips he had tasted so recently. These were familiar, but an old familiar rising up in his . Not Sasuke...it was Sai that was kissing him now at this moment, not making new memories but rather refreshing old ones from long experience sparked something deep inside, something that only the other raven had been able to bring alive as taste of smokey bark, or the gentle way he swiped his bottom lip with a skilled tongue. He had not dealt with these for so long, yet the memory was vivid, as if they had never stopped being found himself sinking into the embrace, allowing the wet muscle to pull apart his lips and devour him from the inside. God, the heat...all of this was causing fire to coil in his belly like an angry snake, a fire that almost rivaled...

After a few seconds they pulled apart for much needed oxygen. They were both panting heavily, the air no longer seeming as frigid to the overheated blond tried to catch his breath, mind slowly recuperating and attempting to figure out what exactly just happened. The accountant spoke, breath still choppy.

"Naruto...If you want me to trust you, return the favor," the man pleaded gently, words finally overcoming the inhales of breath. "Let go of this fantasy you have. There are things right in front of you, existing in this moment, that need you...including me."

Sai...needed him? That was a deep surprise. From the way things split off so many years ago, Naruto had been convinced the man had no need of any inch of him. Apparently he was mistaken...

With the blond's eyes glowing in curiosity, a pale hand gently placed itself on his icy cheek, the thumb gently stroking the skin in an attempt to warm and comfort. "I am here, right here and now...isn't that enough for you to stop chasing things in the dark?" The taller of the two inched forward, bending closer. If they weren't already so flustered, they would have been close enough to notice each other's body heat "I know you have no reason to return my feelings, but...I cannot help but remember what we had. Is there no chance of that ever returning?"

Naruto closed his eyes tightly at the words, which had brought the heat up yet again. The man's cologne and presence threatened to overwhelm his senses and completely envelop him. It was a bit disorienting to think about, especially right after they had...well, made out. But he forced himself away from the lingering tingle on his lips to think deeply at what had been he honestly move on and attempt to restart all of this again? There was a spark, yes. He would be a fool to deny most of his heart was still held captive from the grip of the angel...although that hold was slipping away thanks to the horrible tragedy. Did he actually have the courage to defy the man's love, or will to break apart the fingers that hold over him for good and move on?Part of him still loved Sasuke, deeply...but what they had was broken, maybe beyond repair. Perhaps it was best to try and move on, to forget about everything that had hapened before this very moment. Perhaps...

_Baby steps_, he decided, opening his eyes and staring up at the hopeful looking man. "I'll...think about it," he finally murmured, offering a weak smile as encouragement to soften any blow. He knew how persistent Sai could be, and feared that an incomplete answer might upset the man.

But the man merely returned the smile, nodding his head. He did not seem disappointed at all, actually actually very relieved with the news. He lifted the tan hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of the palm. "I can accept that...for now." He let go of the now blushing young man to pet the golden locks before him in a quick sense of a few second of staring each other down and taking in all that had happened, he moved away enough to give the boy any space he needed. All seemed peaceful, and they probably could have stood there all night. But soon at the howl of the chilled wind, their quickly cooling bodies now were desperate to get inside once more. The accountant then gently tugged at an arm, motioning them both to move against the roar of the creature.

"Come, let's return inside and be rid of this hellish night."

That was one thing they seemed to agree on all night. With a nod as answer, the two young men moved away from the dark and bitter cold towards the metal door despite the wind's protests. The pale hand gripped the chilled handle opened the doorway, a ray of indoor light immediately crawling onto the glanced one last time at the howl of the wind, for it sounded very anguished at the thought of their departure. But they exited the cold world without a second thought and returned the world of heat and light and peace.

The door slid shut with a quiet shudder behind them, sealing off the sounds from inside and leaving the rooftop desolate. On the streets below no longer came voices, for it was much too cold to stand down there. It left the chilled outside silent. Well, it would have been silent, if not for the wind that cried even louder than before, causing a ruckus. It was angry in nature, but there was no one there that would listen to its tantrum.

Well, almost no one. There had actually been three characters in play, and the third figure moved his way out of the shadows, casting away his hiding place. The dimly moonlit night barely showed off any of his features, besides his silhouette. The dark figure walked slowly, movements stiff in posture, until he stood exactly where Sai had been, and he faced exactly where Naruto had been. And when he was in that exact spot, he stood without anymore movement, tilting his head to stare at where the two had just disappeared.

The phantom had his feet planted in the thin layer of snow, not letting anything deter him from that spot. Not the wind nor the chill was the cause of his tremors either. No, those were because of the sight he had just witnessed. Not only had the only thing that had ever mattered in his life walk away and disown him, but with that....other man.

And the thought of their kiss only fueled his raging emotions.

He stood there, quietly, truly taking in all that had happened this past evening. In his trembling hands was a single rose, vivid red in color with a black tie around it. He had brought it here, knowing that his blond would be here. As a symbol of why he continued to exist, and as his offer of forgiveness, love, and his efforts were in vain, for when he had quietly opened up that door, he saw his lover in the arms of another...too caught up in the kiss to notice the phantom as he backed off into the shadows, witnessing everything.

With a low growl, Sasuke discarded the token of love into the thin snowbank without hesitation. There was no use for it anymore. Not when Naruto caused his heart to ache with anger and sadness. Turning away, he glared up at the night, voice still calm in the air despite his best efforts.

"You will curse the day you did not do....all that the Phantom asked of you."

---à suivre---

-----

**Next Chapter:** Bal Masque

_"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."_

_The smooth voice that uttered the greeting immediately snapped the trance of entertainment that held over the hall, everyone turning their heads to stare at the source of the new voice. The raven haired man that stood on the top of the stairs, his outfit of deep, blood red pants and a black ruffled shirt matching his dark complexion. His usual mask of white was replaced with a red one, black trimming lacing and heightening the vivid interior color._

_"Shocked to silence?" He asked them all, bemused at the crowd with their mouths agape. With a tilt with his head, Sasuke did not seem to mind lacing good humor around his words, "Did you honestly think that I had left you all for good? Tsk.."_

R/R!


	8. Bal Masque

**January 1st, 12:01 AM**

The darkened sky lit up with the sight of fireworks, signaling the new year's party down at the town square had officially begun.

It had been a month since the scandal and death at the Opera House, and everyone was finally calming down and recovering from the horrible incident. It now all seemed like some nightmare that had never really happened, although in the back of their minds they knew this wasn't true. Naruto had suffered the most, and was still shell shocked from everything. He had not seen the phantom since that faithful night, and he when he found himself very much alone, he sometimes found both relief and frustration from the emptiness. And on many occasions his thoughts would wander over the subjects concerning a certain dark haired man. Was he too ashamed of his deeds to show himself now? Or was he hurting too much, just like the blond was?

Perhaps it was better not to think about such things. After all, he had promised Sai a chance, and they were taking things slowly. Although it was really nothing more than friendship and maybe a few small kisses, the companionship the actor found was helping him heal. Who knows what could happen this new year...he found himself hoping that it would mean better relationships, and hopefully much better luck**.**

At the moment, though, the night was for the Opera, not for the phantom.

People outside were crowded around more than usual. Though at first glance they were not the simple, everyday customers that usually flocked the faces of the them were now hidden behind unique half-masks, vivid colors and objects decorating them and also effectively hiding their identity. It was not unusual to see such a display though, considering the large ad posted on the side of the building read, "Masquerade!", the theme of the party.

Suddenly two of the masked figures politely walked their way through, emerging from the crowd and standing out with gold trimmed outfits. They simply stared up at the decorated building, their breaths showing on the air, although it was less chilly than previous nights. Their masks were not tied but rather held up to their faces by handles, the smiling faces the only expressionable thing not covered up.

But from the long silver hair and the heaving chest, it was easy to tell who it was.

"What a splendid party!" Jiraiya spoke with a jovial voice, lowering the guise at the moment and breathing in deep, almost relishing in everything around him. His partner merely chuckled at his antics, and they continued their walk into the building, done conversing with the guests waiting outside. He spoke quietly to her, holding the mask in place once more. "I'm quite impressed with how things have turned out."

"Yes," Tsunade responded, smiling fully and raising her hand towards the night sky, fingers curled around an imaginary wine glass in a mock toast. "Here is to all of us, and the city." After her hearty declaration, she focused her gaze on her partner and smirked a bit. "And it is such a shame that the phantom could not make it, don't you agree?"

He agreed, with a hearty laugh to accompany it. And with that, they moved their way inside the warm building. Everyone that was here, actors and guests alike, crowded into the area, almost making it impossible to walk around of the workers were putting on small skits for entertainment, the onlookers gathered around them with smiling faces, real wine glasses sported in their hands. Everything was just short of radiating excitement, the jovial atmosphere spreading almost dangerously across to every inch. People were especially happy this very night, for the thrill of Masquerade was in the air.

Amidst the excited garble of words and entertainment, two figures were standing a bit off by themselves, caught up in their own conversation. A blond wore a gold-orange mask, shaped like the muzzle of a fox. The colors complimented his tan slacks and white colored dress shirt, a glittered deep gold vest draped over his shoulders. Beside him, a pale raven dressed in a complete matching black set of pants and long sleeved jacket, a simple sleek mask suiting him.

Though the topic of conversation wasn't exactly best fit for the mood around them. Sai was staring down at the young blond with a stern look, despite his attempts to stay calm. "Why are you afraid to make this work?" He spoke softly to the other, voice hushed to keep their conversation private. His tone was not anger, surprisingly...but rather disappointment. It had been quite a number of weeks, but they hardly made any progress.**  
**

Naruto had his gaze focused on the guests, absorbed in them for some unknown reason, almost lost in a trance. But at the words, he turned to face the man, replaying the words again in his mind and catching up on what was implied. Oh, about that...he was sighing softly, already frustrated at the choice of subject. "Please, Sai...I need time, alright?"

Pale hands reached up to run themselves in dark locks, a sign of clear annoyance. But the response was still gentle, still understanding. "I'll...try to wait." he sighed out, taking the young man's hand in his own and placing a chaste kiss on the palm. "But I am an impatient man, so try to make your decisions soon..." With that, he backed away, leaving Naruto alone as he went to mingle with his bosses.

As soon as the raven walked away, the smile faded instantly, the blond sighing out in soft relief. 'Oh Sai...how can you possibly understand, when you don't even know what I'm suffering from?' Sadness threatened to ensnare him, even though the rest of the world around him continued to thrive with merriment. Speaking of the guests, the sky blue eyes shifted back towards them all, silently taking in everyone. His body began to tremble again, something his precious Sai did not notice before. And no one knew it, but the blond was feeling very claustrophobic at the moment.

Why? Most likely because they all were wearing half masks. It was too much of a reminder of him...

That is...

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."

The smooth voice that uttered the greeting immediately snapped the trance of entertainment that held over the hall, everyone turning their heads to stare at the source of the new voice. The raven haired man that stood on the top of the stairs, his outfit of deep, blood red pants and a black ruffled shirt matching his dark complexion. His usual mask of white was replaced with a red one, black trimming lacing and heightening the vivid interior color.

"Shocked to silence?" He asked them all, bemused at the crowd with their mouths agape. With a tilt with his head, Sasuke did not seem to mind lacing good humor around his words, "Did you honestly think that I had left you all for good? Tsk.."

His long legs carried out the smooth strides of his descent down the stairs, holding up his hand as he moved. A bundle of papers was clearly visible in his grip. "Perhaps you may not have missed me, good monsieurs. But nevertheless, I have this to give to you. It is an opera that I have written, and the final score is here in my hands..."

People glanced around, brows furrowed. Was this some sort of act? Many of them didn't know what exactly was going on, but the guest's comprehension did not matter to the two owners, who looked positively outraged and flabbergasted at the man's they dare not move as the lean figure strode about the room in a calm manner, silently heading straight for the 'duchess' herself. With his eyes hidden, he secretly glared her down, still keeping the pleasantries to his voice.**  
**

"Miss Haruno...must be taught how to properly act," he spoke evenly, ignoring her indignant squeak of anger and confronting her stare with no fear. "Her silly flaunting about the stage will simply not do anymore." His face shifted, ever so slightly, to the blonde next to her. "And Miss Yamanaka should not be so clumsy. Second role must have grace, as the first."

Ino's dark purple face clearly expressed her opinion on the matter, but did not audibly object. If both of them had hated the phantom before, it was nothing compared to what they were experiencing now at his harsh words.

"And of course...my dear managers should learn to know that their place is in an office, not the arts."

Jiraiya spluttered at the comment, with Tsunade grumbling under her breath.

But the phantom paid no heed to them. In fact, his amused grin seemed to only grow with the responses he received. With a quick stride about the room, his eyes were carefully eying everyone with unusual intensity, as if searching through the masses to find a certain person. And when he laid his eyes on the mop of blond hair next to...that man, his mouth twitched slightly, breath sharp.

"As for the star, Naruto Uzumaki.." If he was distressed, his voice never wavered in the slightest, "No doubt that he will give it his all. His voice is good, true...but he knows as well as I do, that if he wants to excel, he still has much to learn. Perhaps if he will come to his senses, and return to me.." The last of the sentence was a murmur. But then cut himself off, as if changing his mind to voice it louder than he had. Tearing his gaze away, he turned and moved towards the stairs once more, not caring at how the gazes on him were heated. With a quick half turn and bow, he looked up at all of them, smile still in place.

"That is all, for now. I bid everyone, adieu..."

And just like that, smoke suddenly billowed from the floor, thick and heavy, immediately shielding the body from everyone's sight, the stage stunt causing people to gasp and talk wildly. Jiraiya was shouting the loudest, ordering for someone to go in there and grab the scoundrel before he fled. But it was too late, for when it all cleared, there was no phantom to grab. He had vanished once again.

Not only had the smoke cleared from the room, so did the atmosphere. The sudden event left people uneasy, even with such a lovely night ahead of them. Everything about the room had changed in an instant. Loud and jovial to quiet and almost hesitant, or fearful. The guests had not been expecting this, and they were frightened.

But for every nervous feeling, the blond was experiencing it tenfold. There was now a hard clenching in his stomach that was unbearable to deal with. His breath was choppy as well, eyes still trained to the spot where the man had appeared. Wavering slightly, he moved away from the crowds, already feeling dizzy. He did not bother looking for his partner for the night; Sai had already run off God knows where, most likely to try and get some answers.

Naruto did not want answers. He did not want to get on with his night and enjoy himself. That was not how he dealt with problems. What he wanted, and needed, was rest and solitude. His shaky hands reached up and pulled the face mask off, tossing it carelessly aside. This night was over, despite everyone's attempts to regenerate it. As his own footsteps thudded heavily in his mind, he knew that his health was much more important than a party.

Although his plans for rest and relaxation were going to be delayed. As he rounded a corner, all hopes of heading to his room without trouble vanished; if the hand that grabbed his waist and dragged in into the darkness of a deserted hallway had anything to do with it. The phobia, the anxiety was clawing it's way back up, although the weak shout was easily silenced with a firm, pale hand clamping over his mouth.

"Don't you know not to wander off by yourself?" The quite familiar voice asked, bemused as the hand around his mouth was removed, certain the boy would not scream again. The blond couldn't anyways, he was too busy drowning in emotions caused from his guest.

Sasuke.

Naruto tried to turn in the grasp of his captivator, but then the hard body was pressing him against the wall, killing any chances of escape. There was no way the smaller male could win this. So instead, he spoke out harshly, hoping maybe his tone would set things straight. "I told you that-"

"Yes...I know what you intended," the other stated unemotionally, still not pulling away despite his knowledge. Those hidden red eyes were gazing down at him. The blond knew he was looking at him, could feel the stare, almost violating his skin, causing him to shiver. In delight or repulsion, he wasn't so sure. "You should know by now that I always get what I want."**  
**

Naruto said nothing at this, choosing not to waste his breath. Instead he looked up at the man, face not exactly friendly. But the look went unnoticed, for a pale hand reached up to stroke the soft skin of his cheek, immediately causing blue eyes to close at the gentle feeling. The skin was soft, just like he remembered. How he wanted to press his cheek flush against it, feel it massage his own and give him sensation pleasure.....but he did not act on this for the curious digits were now moving to brush over his lips, stroking the skin there as well. It was so wonderful, until the caresses stopped suddenly, catching his attention and making his eyes crack open once more, to the sight of that other pale hand now in a curious place; the fingers were splayed across the porcelain mask, gripping it gently.

"You said it felt wrong to kiss a hidden face.." His angel's voice was still so gentle, but there was undeniable nervousness, hidden deep. Naruto knew of his immediately, and he suddenly felt his heart stop when the long digits pulled at the mask...willingly letting it slide from his face and expose the man. It left the blond speechless...the mask had never come off besides their first night, and that was all his doing. But now, the raven was....actually revealing the reason for all the self-loathing...just for his sake?

It was so much to take in. So much that he missed the feeling of those lips pressing against his now, urging his own to take action. How he wanted to...how he wanted to love this man, murderer or not. All thoughts of everything shut down when curious hands were suddenly gripping the fabric of his pants, tugging them, and undergarments down, to reveal his half-hard erection. **  
**

"Will you forgive for what I have done?" The words breathed out across his lips in a ghost of a touch, the fine hand softly rubbing circles into the boy's side as if trying to coax him into relaxation. Those same hands of art were pulling him up so that he straddled the raven's cloth covered knee, those skilled digits molding perfectly around the globes of flesh and forcing the blond to grind into his leg in gentle, delicious strokes that forced soft moans out of the younger man, forcing air from the actor's lungs at the sensation of the cloth stimulus.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried out at the overstimulating feeling of the material causing rough friction against his hardened length. Though they weren't exactly thrown from passion, for it seemed the material was a bit too rough on the friction. "D-don't, it's too much," he begged around fresh tears, almost feeling pain at the ministrations instead of pleasure.

Surprisingly, the other actually followed the order, although instead of slowing down he let go completely, enjoying the way the bare ass rubbed greedily against the fabric of his slacks. Staring down to see the boy's hard-on was now at full attention, despite its encounter with the rugged cloth. He was pleased with his efforts**.** Moving his eyes up to stare down those bleary orbs of sky blue, he took pity on the boy and used his hand instead, his young lover responding much better. But his touches were light this time, in a teasing manner, eventually stopping altogether and earning a groan."If you want it...tell me that you need it...and that you need me as well.." The murmur came out, the owner shifting his body even closer but not allowing himself to rub up against the actor. He wanted...needed the other to make the final move.

The burning sensation in his loins was eating him alive, it seemed. All Naruto wanted was those hands to continue, to bring him to that glorious end. But now that he actually had to work for what he wanted, certain thoughts were running in his mind again, a certain voice wondering if this was really all for the best. It left him torn and unsure, but his libido was aching now, taking over most of the thought process.

"I...I need it." Naruto murmured, bucking slightly...needing that feel now and not caring about anything else. He could only stare into those beautiful red eyes, and speak the truth. "I need you...please!" He begged again, a tear suddenly exposing his true sexual frustration and from the embarrassment of having to beg.

A wet tongue immediately caught the salty drop, Sasuke leaning forward to embrace the man fully, pressing a rough kiss to the tan neck, pacifying the frustrated blond. Giving in to his little lovers pleas, the hand resumed it's stroking once more, still gentle, but having more force so the blond could feel it better, earning soft gasps and murmurs of relief.

"S...Sasuke.."

Said man shushed him tenderly, taking an earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it gently. His fingers still ran themselves across the skin of the hard length below, moving up to tease the crown of the head, causing pre cum to collect and spill over, dribbling freely down. The tips of his fingers would roll down slightly every so often to tease the heavy prize just below, gently cupping the sac and stroking the skin there. As skilled as he was, the truth was that he had never done this before...with anyone but himself. He would be lying if he said that he did not enjoy the feel of the other's length in his grip, or the knowledge that he was bringing so much pleasure to the other. Naruto was the only one he could enjoy every inch of...and he did, so very much. And despite what his little blond said, the feelings were definitely returned.

"This part of you.." he murmured suddenly, emphasizing his point by squeezing the base lightly, a heavy gasp following suit. "And every part of you is mine..." He pulled back slightly, eyes boring into the half lidded ones, the gaze serious. "No one else can have you," Sasuke promised, hand picking up the pace once more, knowing that he was the only one who could truly satisfy the young actor. He smiled at the thought, and also at how the lean body trembled in his arms from the impacting words and the quicker movements.

Naruto was so close. He had been so close before, but the possessive words that were flowing into his ear only added fuel to the fire. The kisses along his neck and jawline, the rough tug at his need....it was all pulling him up higher and higher. And soon he could no longer hold it, the crescendo of his pleasure finally hitting. And he came hard, grunting as his release was intense, heavy, coming out in creamy ribbons across his pants, their torsos, and a few stray droplets falling to the ground with a soft, wet echo. It was....amazing. Never before had the blond felt so exhausted as he did now from the euphoria that had hit him. But along with satisfaction came more confusion, and more pain. He was not supposed to feel so much at once, not supposed to feel anything at all for the murderer. Heavens above, he prayed that they would forgive him for such sinful feelings.

Because it was certain that the love for Sasuke Uchiha would never die, as much as he could try and wish it away.

The phantom seemed to know this as well. "That was the proof I needed.." Sasuke murmured gently against his lips, instantly ceasing his erotic moments, but still pressed tightly to the other, trying to seal their bodies together into one. The blond was catching his breath, mildly taking comfort from the foreign hands running through his hair, petting him gently. The deep voice pressed against his ear now. "The fact that I can still make you feel like this, must mean something." The words were so quiet...so warm.

But Naruto could not say anything to them, mind now catching up on what had just occurred.

So when no response was given, the blond felt a sigh fan across his cheek, and lips pressing against his own sticky ones. Hands were suddenly stroking him again, although before he could flinch at the sensitive gestures, he was already being tucked back into his pants, making a mess inside as well. The body then finally lifted away, the fire that had been created from the other's body now ceasing. Despite being calm now, the blond felt fearful to open his eyes, not sure how things would go from here.

But he didn't need to worry; When he opened his bleary eyes once more, the phantom was gone, back in to the rubble of the undone night.

**--**

"Kakashi!" The voice that had uttered the name was raised. It was a voice that demanded immediate explanation, and would not tolerate anything else.

The silver haired man continued walking, never once glancing back at the man. It was obvious he did not want to help the man on the current situation. "Please, Monsieur Sai...do not ask me of this. Too many people have been hurt, you do not need to be involved.." His eyes closed. "The only reason I am is because I started all of this mess..."**  
**

A strong grip on his arm halted his movements, the owner now desperate. "Please, sir...if you do not say anything more, people will only continue to suffer...." **  
**

The conductor turned his gaze onto the other at the sentence, face pained. Torn between the two decisions. It was obvious what he was possibly revealing was of a grave matter, perhaps something that never before had been spoken of. Maybe, it was never supposed to be a topic of conversation. But then he stared at that gaze once more, facing the determination with a final sigh.

"....It was many years ago..."

**---à suivre---**

-----

**Next Chapter:** Se Rappeler- Un

__

And though it was in such a rural place, there was a flurry of people, a larger number than anyone could expect out in such a location. But here they all were, people by the hundreds caught by the allure of the rides and attractions. They flocked everywhere in lines. For the thrills, the shows, the food. But perhaps the reason there were so many people was because of the real commodity here, the main reason for the crowds. And this commodity could easily be summarized in two words.

Freak shows.

R/R!


	9. Se Rappeler: Un

The atmosphere was so very dim here, where no bright colors seemed to exist. Only gray shades and tones painting the objects in sight, dulling the greens and reds and blues into pale, deathly versions of their counterparts. Wisps of fog and cloud blurred one's vision as well, smudging the woodland area into a mesh. The bare branches of the dark trees signified that it was late fall, even early winter. It was very cold during this time of year, and it was also a very dreary season.

**  
**Despite the morbid appearance, through the thick air was a noise, barely audible because the source was muffled by the distance and the as one neared the source, went deeper into the naked forest and the heavy fog, closer to the mainland, the strange hum began to take true , dim music could be heard. Then, the sounds of laughter and screaming. And when one finally broke through to the small valley outside of Provins, the sight of vividly colored tents immediately caught you. At first, it would seem like a mirage on the horizon; such a rich place could not really exist here. But then you realized that it was real, really there to coax you closer, up to the entrance where you could purchase a ticket into the strange carnival in the middle of nowhere.

And though it was in such a rural place, there was a flurry of people, a larger number than anyone could expect out in such a location. But here they all were, people by the hundreds caught by the allure of the rides and attractions. They flocked everywhere in lines. For the thrills, the shows, the food. But perhaps the reason there were so many people was because of the real commodity here, the main reason for the crowds. And this commodity could easily be summarized in two words.

Freak shows.

Although it wasn't exactly the things people should be curious about, they were. The bearded lady, the tall man, the crocodile man.... Such marvels drew on the mind's morbid curiosity and drew customers in from all parts of the country. And most of these people did not mind such a life. They understood that they had no where else to go because of their....differences, and the only place that could accept them in some form was here. But some honestly hated being shown off like a piece of meat.

One of these people, and ironically one of the more popular of all the shows, was located at the smaller, maroon tent stationed way in the back of the set up area. No one would have even paid the tent any mind, if not for the large sign outside bearing the words in booming text:

"Don't miss the oddity of a lifetime...Sasuke Uchoha: The Boy with Demon Eyes!"

The billboard seemed very interesting, and even pleasant, with the promise of a grand display for the boy. But the sign, the comforting maroon tent outside, was a joyful, friendly environment it expressed outwardly immediately disappeared once you stepped into the entryway and peered inside. The lights shone brightly and revealed hay floors and crude wooden props, that was true. But there was no stage or elaborate decoration; in fact the only distinguishing features in the room were a few barrels and boxes.A line was anxiously awaiting to pass by the large iron cage placed prominently in the middle of the area. There was no stage here...only a metal was a stern looking man in rich colored clothing there as well. He was inside the bars, holding a whip in his hand. And he was smiling wolfishly at what the people had paid to see.

On the sign, it had shown the boy standing up, looking distinguished and proud even. That was supposed to be the small, lanky boy who sat bound to a chair, no shirt on and exposing many old whip gashes across his chest. His head was down, and he was completely silent.

**  
**"Marvel, my guests, at this innocent looking child!" The heavy ring leader suddenly bellowed as new people shuffled up to the cage, pointing his instrument at the raven haired figure, smirking at the crowd's disturbed facial expressions. Whether they were concerned for the boy's state of health or wondering if he was supposed to be the demon boy, no one could tell.

"But, do not let this thing fool you! It is not normal. This boy, who's eyes bear hellfire! And a devil's mark!" The crowd crooned at the impressive words, eyes now intense on the slumped figure. The rounded man immediately nudged the boy harshly, causing him to jerk from his position and lift his head, now able to stare vacantly out at the shocked of course, once they caught sight of his blood red eyes with the strange array in them, they would immediately make sounds of reaction. He was used to it, the sounds of horror and sometimes the angry voices filled with vile insults about him truly being a he did not scream back at them, or throw tantrums and smash things. He instead, stared....no, loomed at them, as if trying to tear them apart with gaze alone. He let his eyes speak all of his anger and suffering, although this did nothing but add to the show.**  
**

And even if he wanted to follow the threat through with the use of hands, it was was because said appendages were currently shackled behind his back, forcing him dormant to the chair. Perhaps to help add to the visage that he really was a 'demon' that needed to be he could glare at them, yes. He could stare at them all he wanted...that was, until he was nudged again, a quiet mutter telling him to ease up on the fearsome.

And despite everything, he always complied. But it was not because he feared that man.

It was because he despised that man.

Sasuke never spoke a word to anyone, and had never spoken during his two long years of imprisonment here. Not to the crowd, or the ringleader, or even his fellow freaks. They could poke and prod, even insult or coo gently. No matter the approach, whether it be kind or violent, they would always receive the same , accompanied with the burning eyes of angry that did all of his talking for him; showed how much he suffered and showed how much he hated humanity.

And this reason alone was why no one seemed to notice that when you took away the illusion and the magic act, there was nothing in that tent but a restrained, neglected child and a malicious circus worker.

Soon the crowd right in front of him would eventually grow weary at the sight, or even frightened. They slowly left to find other commodities, other things to take pleasure the empty places were soon gone, as newcomers immediately snatched up the vacant space to stare him down, in which his ring leader would start his little spiel again, the boy staring at the ground until he was required to look up and 'give them a show'. The young raven's muscles had grown accustomed to the unpleasant position he was forced to sit in for hours on was used to it, because it was a never ending, hideous cycle, all day, everyday...

Besides the quick break for lunch, which gave Sasuke no comfort or relief whatsoever.

There was only one thing that gave the boy comfort during the long days; watching the patterns of the sun spots peaking through the top of the tent. Not only was it pretty to look at, those small dots were his only sense of real time. They would be near the pile of crates in the morning and slowly travel across the room, where evening left them over at the edge of the support beam. The latter was where they were at the moment, informing him that it would be closing time very soon, and he could finally leave.

Although this fact was surely great news to anyone, it didn't seem so. There was no reprieve of this place, no sanctuary to call his own. Perhaps one day he would gather the courage to hang himself and finally rid of this torment. But despite the fear, there was something inside...something telling him to be patient; to hold the storm out in hopes of clear skies.

It was then he noticed the slowly growing silence in the room, causing his eyes to glance up, seeing no crowd in front of musings left him daydreaming, and now he could see the old man closing off the entrance, shooing out the customers. His wrists were free now, and he took that as an incentive to leave this damned place, where no creature could be happy here except the greedy sloth now closing the stand down.

He rubbed at his wrists, pushing past the tent opening and using those eyes to stare into the fairground, the soft glow of the sunset comforting, and beautiful. At heart, the boy was a prodigy. He dreamed of romance and poetry, of Shakespeare and Monet. In fact, his knowledge of such things were surprising, considering he was stuck in such a place where none of the arts existed.

A soft voice caught his ears, attention moving over to two figures exiting from the tent across from his own. The gator man and the dancer, they were called. One, for his sharp teeth and stony, fearsome face. And the other, for his unique femininity and ability to dance marvelously. The smaller one was a person someone like the raven admired.

Haku caught his gaze, smiling and waving before dragging the great 'beast' known as Zabuza behind him away in to the night. Those two were inseparable, it seemed, and only did the other freaks know of their secret romance. Another feature that the boy could admire...

For he never had anyone to give love to, and to get love back.

**---**

Sasuke feared sleeping.

More specifically, he was afraid of being alone at night. Because sometimes.....sometimes a certain ringleader would come and visit him during the night.

These visits...were lurid.

The stocky man had chosen this night to come, staring down at the small figure who was now forced to sit on his knees. A large, fat hand held the thin, pale chin tightly in to keep that pretty cherubic face from moving. Despite this, those crimson eyes were staring away, refusing to look at the adult man. No matter what, he would never look at any part of the man during his 'visits'.

"This really is only the good use for freaks like you," the man spat out, free hand already at his large waistline, dragging the zipper down and exposing himself to the child, turning the situation into a sinister one. The boy did not even flinch, even as he could feel the heat coming from the man that was barely an inch away. The heavy odor of musk was powerful, and it made him want to gag.

"Come on...yer not gonna open up that pretty mouth fer me?" The voice taunted from above, a familiar object suddenly being pressed against his tightly pursed lips. He could feel wetness, and the heat had grown stronger, along with the unpleasant ache in his stomach. He knew what would happen for not obeying, but he would not give the man satisfaction of willingly accepting his fate.

And so when the man's fat, chubby fingers suddenly pinched the bridge of his nose, he was not surprised. And he was calm, for the first few seconds of not being able to breathe. But slowly his resolve would break down, all as the filthy man above him watched his amusement, face full of grinning teeth at the child's futile attempts to avoid what would happen.

The balding man's grin grew as his small trick finally worked. The instant that small mouth finally gave in, opening to gasp for breath, that time was used to quickly slide into the gasping orifice, officially cutting off even more oxygen to the boy. He still kept the tight hold on the nose, though, other hand gripping tightly on the back of the boys skull, pressing him in place and keeping the boy's body from thrashing away as the body fought for air. After a few seconds of enjoying the sensations that was derived from the spasms, he let go of the nasal cavity, smirking as the boy tried to breathe with pitiful attempt.

Sasuke was now lightheaded and dizzy, although that really was the last thing on his mind right now, since the ringleader was now moving his head back and forth, to go along to the tempo. Tears streamed down his usually stoic face as he was forced to go through with this. It was not the first this happened, and it was certainly not the last time. But he was strong, and he endured every moment of it, every agonizing second, until the bastard would finish his duty and become satisfied, discarding the raven aside for the night and leaving him.

**  
**With a 'full meal', as the sick fuck liked to taunt.

There had been many rumors why Sasuke Uchiha was so malnutritioned, but if one knew of what happened late some nights, they would know the true reason. Because whenever this happened, he would immediately get up from bed and run to his bathroom, forcing himself to relieve his stomach contents, not able to keep the essence of what had occurred inside was probably a good thing this thing did not happen every night, because if so...there would be no point for the raven to even eat dinner.

And an even greater relief was that the man never went beyond that line, sparing the raven an even more tortured conscience.

This was probably the greatest reason why he hated humanity. It didn't matter if they were the fat slobs that taunted him and threw things at him through the bars of his cage. It didn't matter if it was the small child who stared at him with wide and curious eyes, mind too young and naive to see what was really happening. It didn't even matter that the tall woman baked him cookies every now and then...although secretly, he did not entirely loathe her. In fact, on several occasions when he was feeling especially lonely, he would find himself following her around, despite the fact he would never utter a word or give her an ounce of compassion.

It was the best that anyone would have gotten from the small, destroyed child.

When he was not following her around like a mute ghost, he would sit atop one of the fairground boxes, somewhere far off by himself. And those eyes usually filled with hate were dull and clouded over with the glaze of daydream. It was the only times when they were not filled with contempt or cynicism. But they were not gentle either...merely monotone, and at some degree of ease.

It was during one of these moments, one day, that something different happened.

Sasuke didn't care if was lightly snowing, or the fact that they were drifting on to his bare arms and making his skin tingled and numb. He could deal with it, for it was a beautiful sight to his gentle eyes. But sudden shouting caused them to darken instantly, and the gaze to shift at the men approaching his way. The first man was instantly recognized as his 'owner'. The fat scum was currently yelling, turning purple from some rage.

The man beside him took a few more seconds to analyze. It was a strange trait, but the child had a photographic memory, and he could very easily pick out of a crowd who had been there before to see him, and who was newcomers. And the suited man was definitely someone that had been here before, and quite a few times. This man, whenever he looked upon the boy in the cage, had always had a sad look on his face, and so the Uchiha felt some sort of respect. Though he was a strange man himself...and what was with that spiky blond head of hair? It almost seemed to defy gravity. And the eye-patch....quite the curious man, indeed, someone not forgotten easily.

They were now close enough for their exchange of words to be coherent. "But, you can't simply....barge in here and expect me to accept this! There wasn't even prior warning!" The ringleader babbled out, veins in his forehead showing through plainly. The younger man didn't seem to be affected by the aura pouring from the other man. He simply glanced over, face still stern.

"Sir, acting against vulgar and illegal actions does not require a courtesy warning. Now please step aside, or else I shall have to call my contact and make the police come down here and shut down your entire operation." The tall blond continued walking, even though the stockier figure had stopped and was seething quietly to himself. In fact, he was walking right over to where a dark, albeit curious red gaze had been watching the entire time.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, I presume?"

The man smiled, bending down on to one knee so he could properly face the boy. Another strange quirk that the younger held was that...he hated staring anyone down. When he was forced to glare at others, he was careful to not make eye contact with anyone. It was a reasonable phobia, considering everything that was his life. And so that was why his face immediately lowered slightly, eyes glancing over the figure's shoulder instead. He made a noise of acknowledgment, the small utterance laced with lack of enthusiasm.

Out of his peripheral vision, he could see the man's lips twich in a smile. "First off...I should introduce myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake...and though this may sound a bit...stalkish, I've been keeping my eye on you for a while."

"...A while?" Was muttered, but it was a whisper; most likely a secret thought that escaped verbally.

"Yes, though I wish I could have approached you about this sooner....but yes, long enough to know you are a tortured child, and that all you've known throughout your life is neglection and solitude. I also know that Mr. Jericho over there has been sexually harassing you." He said this last part quietly, as if not wanting the bulbous man to overhear. There was no response to these demands, only a slight twitch from the small body. But those eyes had darkened once more, and this was proof enough to know this was true.

Fearing the child might withdraw completely if he continued down this path, the blond man tried something else. "Ah...and I also know you have an eye for the finer arts of life."

Seeing as this instantly caught the other's interest, the gaze shifting slightly closer towards his own, he knew it was good to change the subject. At least he had some attention back, and he formed a half smile once more. "You're curious as to why I know this. Well, to tell you the truth, I am in the business, and I have a sixth sense that knows who likes or dislikes art. And though I may not look it, I am part of Le Opera Konoha...though I'm not sure of you've heard of it."

The gaze inched even closer, and the eyes were no longer cold and distant. Not heard of it? Why, the Uchiha practically worshiped them, ever since he had read about them in a discarded newspaper, seeing the black and white print of the performance. Oh, how he loved that picture, only wishing he could see the true colors and talent that the real thing held. And now just his luck, a man who was actually a part of it?

He spoke, for the first time in many long years, directly to another human being. "What part are you?"

The blond man straightened up. "Well, young man, I am the conductor, and choreographer of the music scores." The gaze shifted even more so. "I've been helping take the music of the plays and adding our own touch of life to it. It's quite remarkable....but, alas, it seems I've deterred from my origional reason for talking to you..."

"Sir...what could you possible want of me?" The voice was dubious, and bitter. It was obvious the boy thought little of himself.

"Well.." A frown pulled at the corner of Kakashi's mouth. "When I first heard of this place, I am ashamed to admit that I was curious and wanted to see. But not because such sights amuse me....mostly I felt I needed to see how such people were treated in this world. And being here these few times have made my eyes clear. People like you...and everyone here, are disgraced, dehumanized here. It is part of my job to catch details quickly, and so I was able to catch onto all of these facts in such a short time."

Those eyes shifted away. "It is not your job to save such atrocities, sir."

"You are not an atrocity, Sasuke. You are just a mistreated young man who's never known anything but hate." There was a thick silence between them for a second as the words were absorbed. "Now then...I know I cannot save everyone...mostly because they are too old to be saved. But I think I can save you. Would you like to come with me?"

The question was unexpected, and certainly caught the raven off guard. "Come with you..? To where?" Why he was asking, there was no reason, really. Anyplace would have been better than..._here_. But perhaps he was left stumped, and too incoherent to think of anything else to say

"To Le Opera Konoha, of course, if you want it to be your new home. I cannot hire you in, unfortunately, because of your condition. But I can guarantee you a safe place to live, in the undermines of the building. It is...a bit dreary, but at least there you can be left alone and at peace. And of course, you are free to wander around, as long as no one sees you..."

Home. New home was the actual phrase, but that was not correct. Sasuke Uchiha never had a home to begin with. But Opera Konoha...birthplace of acting, could be his home...his sanctuary...his _realm_. Such a dream that seemed too much to be a dream. No more abuse....no more taunts or jeers. No more people to turn his life into a living hell...it would all be a distant memory, one he could sneer at when he was older. There was no reversing the trauma; this was true. But perhaps he could help build new memories to surpress the hurt. And this was why there was no hesitation in his final answer, and those red eyes finally shifted over to meet hazel ones.

"Yes."

**---à suivre---**

-----

**Next Chapter:** Se Rappeler- Deux

R/R!

And it was so very perfect...to Sasuke at least. Sure, most others might think it was the worst place to reside; not many would picture living in a water filled cave as homey or enjoyable. But this small fact did not matter to the young child, for this was a place of solitude, and a place where he could feel safe at night. Somewhere to rest and dream easily. He was looking forward to this, even more so when he finally laid eyes on the cave like basement, finding its dark and mysterious theme very enjoyable. It almost made him feel like a villian, holding up in a cave to hide from the rest of society that wanted him dead.

Perhaps this was true, he mused to himself with a grin on his face.


	10. Se Rappeler: Deux

The fliers had lied to him.

Oh, how those photos, those descriptive articles describing this place...lied to him so much. How could they put such shame to the real thing, bring expectations that far blundered the true craftsmanship and beauty that existed in the building before him? The designs of the architecture, the complimentary colors of stone and cement...were so much more than the orphan could ever imagine, and definitely much more than those ads in the newspaper expressed. All Sasuke could really do was stare dreamily up at the opera house before him, feeling like a child at Christmas who received a brand new tinker toy. In a way, the saying was true. This....was his new magnificent house, away from that damn carnival and all the people that caused him grief. All his to play with. All his to love...All of...his...

Kakashi's voice seemed so distant and muffled when it finally reached into his senses, luring him out of stupor. It was a good thing he caught on quickly, or he might have missed the entire speech the man was giving him. "...-glad to see you approve of our opera house. It was quite the spectacle, isn't it?"

"Why, yes sir, it's very beautiful..."

The bright eyed man tilted his head down towards the smaller male, a full smile on his handsome face. "Indeed, and that is only the exterior. But come...let us go inside, and there you can really marvel at the sights to be held."

Sasuke smiled at this instantly, an unusual amount of eagerness beating in his chest. Never had he been so excited about anything...the feeling was wonderful. He would finally be able to enter the opera house, and officially be home. Shedding away the last of his unpleasant past would be such a relief, although the memories would be hard to cast away. There was confidence that it could be done; hopefully in time he would not even be able to bring up the painful memories.

At least, that's what he wanted to believe would happen.

"Ah..." a hand clasped his shoulder, the short word's tone telling him to cease his excitement for the moment and listen up. "As much as I'd love for you to freely admire your new home, I hate to say that you...must keep your eyes hidden. So, your face must remain down as much as possible, alright?" Oh! That's right...in the boy's eagerness, he forgot all about hiding his little...problem. With a nod in response, the tall man gave the boy a nudge, leading him up the front steps, towards the elaborate doors. He smiled again, suddenly backing away slightly and waving his hand, encouraging Sasuke to reach for the doors and open them himself.

And when those doors opened underneath his hands, a whole new world was given to him...and the raven realized how much those previous words had been right. Inside, where there were lush carpets, paintings, and statues decorating the entryway; it certainly was much more to take in than the outside, and it was taking his own breath away. This was...paradise to the young artist. So many recognizable and famous works of paintings adorned the walls. There were even works from Da Vinci here; this building must have been extremely important to be able to own such paintings.

But as his eyes drifted over to an older looking man who was nearing them slowly, his head immediately bent down to hide, hair falling to curtain his face. He saw, and heard, the footsteps approaching and inclined even lower, believing it never hurt to be too careful.

"Ah, Kakashi, I see you've returned to us from your holiday....tell me, who is this young man with you?" The kind voice spoke from above. His voice held a great sense of wisdom...the Uchiha could tell he held great authority, and wondered just who the man was.**  
**

An easy laugh interrupted his thoughts. "Sir..this is Sasuke, my sister's child. I must look after him for a few days, seeing as they're a bit busy during this time of year."

There was a long string of silence, in which the guest was analyzed. It was easy for the boy to stand there, used to having holes being stared into random parts of his body. "I'm sorry to say this, son, but it's rude not to look up at your elders." The child flinched at this, a bit surprised but not completely finding this unexpected. He didn't want to seem rude to the man...but....his brain started working immediately at a solution, and he closed his eyes in a relaxed sense and tilted his face up towards the source of the voice, smiling apologetically.

"My apologies sir, my blindness impairs my ability to look up at you properly," he spoke, tilting his face away slightly. Kakashi's fingers squeezed his own, a clear sign that his quick thinking helped save them a lot of grief.

The voice that followed sounded shocked, humble, and even gentler than before. "Oh, my boy..I did not realize. Please, forgive me." The next sentence was clearly addressed to the other man beside him. "Such a polite nephew you have, Kakashi. If there is any special requirements needed, please tell me." The sound of footsteps led away, and the two were left alone, minus the few hushed voices of unconcerned bystanders.

The hand clenched again, a breath of relief joining it. "Good thinking on your part," the blond murmured, walking with his 'nephew' once more, who dared open his eyes to walk properly. "Despite your age, you've got a mature mind equipped...."

"Thank you sir...who was that man, if you mind me asking?"

Kakashi smiled. "He is Sarutobi, the man who owns the opera house...speaking of which...tell me, do you like your new living arrangements?"

Sasuke nodded eagerly at this. Oh, the other had no idea how much he liked it. In fact, liked seem too bland of a word to express his gratitude. "How is it that you have such works like Da Vinci in here?" Was wondered aloud, their solitude coaxing him to closely inspect the lavish hall they were currently walking down. "Not to be rude, but I would expect to find them at an actual art museum."

"Well honestly, they were gifts from said art museums. This place, after all, could be considered a museum...some of the displays, however, are a bit more....vivid than paintings."

"Yes...I suppose so." Curious red eyes traveled over to the older man. "So, how is it that I will be staying here without being detected? If you've planned something out that is..."

The walk slowed a bit at the words. "Of course I planned it out, I'm not that impulsive. Anyways...about that...there is no way I can give you an actual room, unfortunately...with maids and the workers here, there is no way to conceal yourself by being locked up in a room all day. But, there are catacombs beneath this place, never used anymore..." There was no rejection on the young man's behalf, so he continued. "There is plenty of room down there, and you can use some of the old furnishings down there to...decorate a bit. It's not the best, but-"

"It's perfect." The boys eyes twinkled with delight. "I'd rather be down there anyways, to ensure I have absolute privacy."

The firm nod given sealed the deal. "Alright. Then, let us go and see if we can go make the downstairs a bit more homey..."

And it was so very perfect...to Sasuke at least. Sure, most others might think it was the worst place to reside; not many would picture living in a water filled cave as homey or enjoyable. But this small fact did not matter to the young child, for this was a place of solitude, and a place where he could feel safe at night. Somewhere to rest and dream easily. He was looking forward to this, even more so when he finally laid eyes on the cave like basement, finding its dark and mysterious theme very enjoyable. It almost made him feel like a villian, holding up in a cave to hide from the rest of society that wanted him dead.

Perhaps this was true, he mused to himself with a grin on his face.

Despite the fact that most of the large area was flooded, small islands stood out in the middle of the water every now and then. It was the largest, flattest island that he had decided to use as his abode. During the hours he was awake, he brought things on to it...small decorations, like old books and candelabras. Kakashi had helped move a large bed and some basic furniture there, thanks to a bigger boat that had been abandoned in the waterway. But Sasuke only used that for moving larger pieces of furniture over. He did better with the smaller vessel; it made traveling through the catacombs much easier. And everyday that passed, the small little island became less barren and more luxurious to live on. Soon he used old pieces of wood and furniture to separate smaller areas for rooms.

He spent a lot of his time exploring every inch of this underground world...for future reference, of course. He mapped out each and every tunnel, all the exits, even the different chambers**. **Soon his sharp brain had memorized exactly where to go for what. In fact, he learned that the reason for the water channel was because a river connected into these chambers, the whole 'basement' of the opera house once a giant escape route many years ago**. **Apparently the river grew and the passageways succumbed to the water, or so Kakashi told him.

Other times, he found himself wandering the upstairs of the opera house...of course, he'd always stick to the shadows and empty corridors. But he really couldn't help himself...even with the threat of getting caught, there was no way he would separate himself from entering his domain. One of these days, they would see that they were the ones who should bend to his will, not the other way around. They were not aware of how lucky they were, how blessed they were. They hardly knew this building like he did...maybe one day, they'd know.

But this day, at the moment, he was in the old storage room, searching through the water-damaged goods that either floated or drifted ashore onto the narrow embankments. Some things were able to be rescued from their watery fate...others were too damaged to bring home. But it was quite a shame. So many props and costumes lay dead here, gorgeous outfits that were ruined now. The better ones he took with him, as decoration.

_'After all, one man's garbage is anothers treasure...'_ the Uchiha thought to himself, currently digging through the drawers of a prop closet. Many things were in here, such as fake flowers, make-up containers, and other various tools. It was quite enthralling, to look at them all and take the more beautiful ones with him.

As he dug his hand into a narrow space behind the shelf, trying to salvage every single piece of art, he could feel something in his hand. With a pinch of his fingers, he pulled the thing out from the nook, astonished to see that it was a mask. How intact it was...and by the feel of it, the material was porcelain! But the only damage was a few scratches, and one tiny nick...how marvelous; and beautiful, the white mask that fit over ones face and nose, exposing the mouth. It was so ghostly, like the face of a ghost...

Sasuke smiled, fingers tracing the contours of the material as he brought the mask up, fastening it over his head. It left his vision impaired, but he was still delighted to see that it fit well, despite it being the size for an adult. What did it look like on him? How domineering he must have seemed, with eyes that could not be seen and a cruel smirk in place. A wave of comfort immediately washed over his body, leaving him secure...it was hiding his terrible curse from the world, he realized...and at that moment, he realized that this could be the shield that protected him from the cruelty of the world. With this, he could bring respect, even fear unto others...not disgust. Not hate.

It was then that he knew this mask would never leave his face again.**  
**

**---**

The dark man with the porcelain face and elegant buttoned shirt blended well into the shadows, carefully moving his way down the hall, feeling bored down inside his realm and deciding to come up here and maybe find a little mischief to get in to.. Kakashi had given him a nice dress shirt and slacks recently, and he wore them with great pride, feeling regal in them. In a way, the man became his step-father, someone he knew trust could be given without hesitation.

Despite this fact, and the fact that he loved being alone, Sasuke was...lonely. Yes, he hated people, and he would never find pleasure in joining them on the surface, but...perhaps if only one person could come down and join him in his life, in to the darkness and give him company, the empty feeling would go away. But really...who would do that for him? _No one,_ he thought bitterly, trudging down the empty hallway.

So when a sweet, heavenly voice was heard muffled in the open air, he immediately stopped in his tracks, enthralled by the beauty of the voice. Was this a sign that his wishes were being answered? It must be.....not just because the voice was beautiful...but because he was actually interested. Many people practiced their singing in this place, and not once did he actually want to seek out the source like he did now. That had to mean something, right?

With a sense of longing and curiosity, Sasuke found himself following the direction that it seemed to be emanating from. The voice...was haunting, actually, and one could not tell if it belonged to a female or male...at least not yet. As he slipped open on of the far doors, one that led...to the alter he believed, the sound rose, and he knew the person inhabiting it was down here...and male, as the singing got clearer in his ears.

Well, the words were now being hummed. How disappointing, the Uchiha thought, slinking down through the shadows, quietly taking the steps down into the small room. He was glad this place was poorly lit, although the curling stairs made him nervous. If one were quiet enough, they could also be going up the stairs and bump in to him. As he rounded the corner and saw no one blocking his movement, he sighed in relief, eyes catching on to the blond child kneeling and praying on the story below, facing away from him. Instead of descending more, he stood at the top, smirking down at the young child. Despite the lovely voice, Sasuke had the urge to...mess with the young thing a bit. So he pushed himself against the wall so no one could see him.

_"Child.."_ he hissed into the shadows, trying not to smirk at the way the small figure froze at the ghostly word. The humming stopped altogether, as the boy most likely tried to determine if what he just heard was real. The word was repeated, and then suddenly, the face turned, giving the other a full view of what the boy looked like.

And by god, he was gorgeous, even when he was scared. That tan face and gorgeous blue eyes made Sasuke's heart stop, and his throat suddenly felt very tight, his amusement dying at the sight.

"...Who's there?" Oh, when the boy spoke without melody it was just as luscious. Amazing...

The hidden raven cleared his throat softly, trying to get over whatever bound him, feeling flustered. But he spoke once more with surprising confidence, despite how shaken up he was on the inside. "What...do you believe I am, sweet child?" He muttered, half expecting the blond beauty to finally catch on to logic and run the hell out of there, away from the mysterious voice that seemed to be coming from thin air.

But he didn't. "I..am not sure. I hear you, but do not see you. Are you some sort of angel?" As those eyes searched the darkness for a person to identify, the blue eyes unknowingly met secret crimson red, and Sasuke forgot to breathe again.

Angel? What a surprise...the first pet name he ever received, and it was so far from the actual truth. He chuckled hoarsely, despite himself. "If that's how you see me, that's what I am....tell me, what is your name?"

"N...Uzumaki Naruto, angel."

_'Sasuke..'_, the raven wanted to reply. _'My name is Sasuke._' How he'd love to hear his own name utter from the boy's lips, to hear how delicious it would sound from the heavenly tone. But it was too soon...maybe in time, he'd reveal his true name. But for now, angel would do. Not that the term of endearment didn't bring joy into his heart anyways. "So...Naruto...tell me about yourself."

The boy amused him so much. Normally people would run when hearing a voice calling to them. But the young blond actually sat down properly on the floor and chatted with him, and told him everything about himself and his past; how he was raised in Poland with an orphanage, and traveled with a nomadic orchestra until he found himself working here...it really was an amazing story. Naruto really was trustworthy and kind....how delightful that he could be friends with someone who actually seemed to care. In fact, throughout their entire conversation there was an awed look upon the tan, scarred face.

Wait, scars? How did he not notice that before...they were long, but not deep looking. And quite cleanly cut as well. It did not seem these were an accident....where did such scars originate from? His curiosity was great, but the need to not offend the child was much greater, and so he did not say anything.

So instead he blurted out the other thing dancing across his mind, something he actually did not intend to share. "Your voice is beautiful." _Shit!_ he thought at this, blushing and pushing his face into his hand, groaning to himself. What a fool he was.

"Oh, uhm...thank you, sir." There was clear embarrassment laced in the voice, though who could blame him? "I find it mediocre at best, but.."

"Nothing about it is mediocre." Damnit, when did his mouth learn to talk before his brain stamped approval? "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it earned you a major role in one of the plays."

"Ah...I suppose you know a lot about the theater then." The blond head tilted slightly. "Maybe you're an angel of music, then."

Oh, this boy was so naive. "Yes...I suppose one could call me that. I have other names, but...that doesn't matter right now." That feeling in his chest was getting more painful. "I must go now. Perhaps we will meet again.."

Before the younger boy could protest, Sasuke escaped out of his corner and stalked up the stairs, quietly slipping out of the room without a hint of sound. Although if one could hear heartbeats, he would be caught indefinitely at the rate it pounded now in his chest. He caught one of the secret entrances and ran down into his dark abyss, heart and face ablaze with heat. It would not go away, despite his attempts to push all thought of what just occurred out of his mind.**  
**

Sweet lord. How that heavenly voice, that beautiful, angelic face captured him so easily! There had been no one else that stirred such heated emotions in the raven, leaving him with a sense of deep want and loneliness. The phantom groaned, shaking his head and throwing himself onto the cool sheets, although it did nothing to quench the core of his thoughts. That boy...he could be his, and his alone. As a partner, as a friend, even as a lover...

Only wild thoughts could give him a sort of judgment on how Naruto would be as a lover. Gentle, caring, and responsive...or perhaps, the boy liked things rough. Oh god, how the thought of dominating the little blond gave such swelling in his loins. The young teen gasped at the thought, fingers gently outlining the need in his trousers, teasing the heated skin. Although this was his first hard on ever, there was no confusion or surprise. His past...made him painfully aware of what was dick was doing, and how he would need to alleviate the symptoms. Despite the horrid memories, he COULD see why the old man did it so much...who knew it felt so damn good...

Hell, even the light feather touches through the fabric of his pants were driving him crazy. Chewing lightly on his lower lip, he moved his fingers away from their petting and unbuckled the clothing, shoving it down along with his undergarments beneath them. Now his little friend was able to breathe, stretching up almost painfully and weeping. It was too much, so he quickly swiped the pad of his thumb and forefinger across his tongue, moving the wet fingers down to caress the already dewy head. He whined softly to himself, imagining that the damp skin teasing his flesh was Naruto's tongue instead, lapping at him, teasing him until he begged and cried.

Being his first time and the vivid images in his focus, it did not take him long to complete the deed; and when he did come, he was left quite breathless, but still found the energy to murmur, "Oh, Naruto...I think I love you.." Although in his mind, it was not 'think he loved', it was definite love. Cheesy, cliche love at first sight; and it was so very wonderful.

And it was then that Sasuke knew....Naruto would be his one day, his forevermore. This he would promise, even if he had to kill to make it happen, he thought, wiping his messy hand onto a hand towel placed on his bedside table. With a long sigh and fond visions of things to come, the boy stood up, moving to sit in at his writing desk. Oh yes...Naruto would be his. But if that were to happen, he would have to make a name for himself.

With a grin and that thought firmly in mind, the young man reached for a quill pen and paper, moving to immediately scribble down the words as they came.

_"Salutations my opera house inhabitants. The phantom has decided to be known...."_

**---à suivre---**

-----

**Next Chapter:** Cimetière

R/R!

Sometimes, Naruto would wake up in the night, to the smell of vanilla all around him. Other times, the scent of smoke sparked an image in his mind; a blond man would be sitting in a comfy chair, pipe held between his teeth and newspaper in hand. Sometimes, the past liked to creep up on him in strange ways, and it made the boy feel warm and depressed at the same time. These things made him feel close to them as well, for it almost felt as if they had never left.

Although most memories of family were gone completely, the earliest memory he had involved all three of them, celebrating a Christmas that was probably wonderful. After that, there was really nothing except the coldness of being alone in the orphanage, trying to survive from heartache and loneliness. No one had wanted to bring the blond home; whether they disapproved of the scars on his face or not. It just seemed that despite his beautiful personality, his luck...was absent.


	11. Cimetière

Snow was falling just outside the window on that chilly morning, and the memory of the Angel still lived fresh in Naruto's mind, despite it had been a few days. He wouldn't have been able to tell if it was a few days ago, or mere seconds ago. Some moments he swore the twitch of after pleasure still rang through his body, but that couldn't be possible...though a small part of him said it was because of the infatuation. It was causing quite the interesting dreams, just like the one he had woken up from.

What a way to start off the morning; a heavy heart, and a stain in the front of one's pants.

With a small groan, he sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his face with a brush of his hand and trying not to focus on the cooling wetness on the front of his crotch. Despite the minor embarrassment, he knew that there was hardly time to worry about wet dreams that morning...for today was a special day. He would have to be quiet and sneak out for his yearly errand, the tan boy decided, pulling himself from the warm clutches of the bed. He was eager to change and get out of there quickly before being spotted by a certain "bodyguard".

Speaking of said bodyguard...

When Naruto opened the door as quietly as humanely possible, there was a moment where he half expected to be interrogated and scolded for sneaking out. Thank goodness that there was no such thing. The sounds of peaceful slumber rang in his ears, causing a relieved smile to stretch on to his face. Dear Sai had posted himself outside the bedroom, determined not to leave the blond defenseless in the clutches of a madman. Or, so the raven had declared before bed last night.

Although judging from the way he slumped over in his chair, snoring quietly, he wasn't doing a very good job of protecting anything. With a smile and a brush against the sleeping man's cheek, Naruto swept past him, noiselessly down the stairs to head out for a few hours.

As he made his way down the stairs, there was no one in the hallways or entryways that morning. Usually there was at least one or two people during the slow hours, and this emptiness inside such a busy building felt very queer. That was to be expected; not many people would be awake yet at such an hour. He pulled his heavy coat closer around him as he spotted the front door, ready to shield off the wind as the doors gave in with a groan beneath his hand.

It was a very chilly morning, Naruto realized, glad that his decision to bring his heavier garments paid off and left him only with a cold nose. Puffing out a breath of air that drifted into the crisp outside, the young man made his way down the steps, towards the center of the square. A stranger was perched next to his wagon; the unfortunate soul had to stand there in case someone needed to get somewhere during this time.

"Where to, sir?" The figure asked once in earshot, voice muffled by a scarf that wrapped around his face like a boa constrictor. Could he even breathe...?

Realizing he was wasting the man's time, he cleared the random thoughts swarming around. "To the graveyard, please." Was given, and he moved forward, muttering a 'thank you' when cold hand helped him up into the carriage, where the cold seemed even staler. A sigh was heaved, the figure huddled in the corner of the seat, blue eyes staring out the window when they began to move.

To the graveyard now, for today was indeed a very special day. The anniversary of his parent's death. His mother and father, God rest their souls, were Polish, buried back in their native homeland somewhere. But a headstone was dedicated to them in the local burial site. At least, that way, he could feel close to them.

Sometimes, Naruto would wake up in the night, to the smell of vanilla all around him. Other times, the scent of smoke sparked an image in his mind; a blond man would be sitting in a comfy chair, pipe held between his teeth and newspaper in hand. Sometimes, the past liked to creep up on him in strange ways, and it made the boy feel warm and depressed at the same time. These things made him feel close to them as well, for it almost felt as if they had never left.

Although most memories of family were gone completely, the earliest memory he had involved all three of them, celebrating a Christmas that was probably wonderful. After that, there was really nothing except the coldness of being alone in the orphanage, trying to survive from heartache and loneliness. No one had wanted to bring the blond home; whether they disapproved of the scars on his face or not. It just seemed that despite his beautiful personality, his luck...was absent.

Eyes traced the outline of bare trees blanketed in the snowy backdrop, the snow still falling and dancing in his line of vision. Yes...it had been a lonely existence, at least until he ran away from the horrid little orphanage and found himself in the arms of the traveling performers that took him in like their own. It had been amazing really, to find such acceptance from a small group of actors and singers that had been performing out on the streets of Warsaw. They had been his family for the next section of life, a comfort from the harsh reality of having no one. That is how he first awakened and honed his talents for the fine arts, really.

"Sir, we've arrived." The carriage driver suddenly spoke, throwing the door open and startling the blond out of his thoughts. Had he really been daydreaming for so long? crossed Naruto's mind as feet lifted the body up in to the snow once more, now standing right outside a vast, barren graveyard. There was no color in this place, only whites and grays. Sadness seemed to pour forth just from the sight, and the young man had to actually take a deep breath to still his shaky nerves. 'Just a quick visit,' his mind murmured, a tan hand moving absentmindedly to place a few coins in to a gloved palm.

"Thank you sir. Will you be needing a ride home as well?"

"No." It was truthful, even though there was no one coming to pick him up. The plan was to walk back the five miles and get plenty of time to be alone and think. Other people might find the notion bizarre, but traveling with a nomadic opera honed his endurance; it would be a pleasant walk in the country. He smiled and waved at the man, who shrugged and turned away, going to prep real quick and ride back in to town.

With that settled, attention focused immediately on the wrought iron gates before him. They were shut, though not locked, mere feet away; seeming to say 'enter if you dare.' Even the shape of the gates seemed foreboding, the sharp curved and designs of the Victorian Age such a dark twist of art. Everything about this place...screamed loneliness and death.

Well, it made sense, in an unsettling manner.

The gate creaked open under the light push of palm against metal, the horrible sound of it making it clearly evident that it had not been oiled and properly taken care of in a quick question of how old this place really was flashed in his mind as he passed through, squeaky entrance none too comforting. The loud sound made him realize how quiet the place was when everything settled back down, and not a comforting silence either. It left behind a heavy feeling, one that made him feel like he wasn't entirely alone. Blamingthe sudden shiver that ran up his spine on the weather, shaky fingers moved to pull the heavy coat closer, boot covered feet tromping on the snowy landscape through the maze of graves and vaults. The one he was searching out was placed farther in, almost at the back of the property.

It so quiet here, an occasional soft cry from the birds the only echo in the loud silence. Even the animals seemed to understand that this was a place of serenity and resting. If one listened close enough, you could even hear the soft sounds of the snow falling, even though it seemed quite impossible. Yet that's how it was here...even the sounds that did not exist were audible.

Although there was suddenly a crunch of snow that seemed as loud as the decibel count of a siren. The sudden audio came from his left, causing his gaze to abandon staring down at his walking feet and wander over to the source; a lone man who was shuffling back and forth in the cold and staring down at some head marker of his own to visit and mourn over. They were bundled against the cold, but shivers were still seen...although Naruto seriously doubted they were tremors against the temperature. It made the blond...sad to watch such a scene, almost a picture right out of a tragic play.

Although the mind knew that he himself would look exactly the same as the stranger when he got to his parents grave....ice cold and forlorn.

Soon the figure was out of his vision, and so he returned to gazing along the pathway, still having that irritable feeling...as if being watched. Despite the unsettledness, he pushed his way through the thick snow and ignored the howls of the wind beating at his eardrums. Why was it so windy here...?

His feet stopped on their own accord, and from his surroundings, he knew that he was now standing at the site. The headstone was still new, at least when compared to the worn and tattered ones that had been here for many years longer. There were a few chips, he'd give that. But no cracks, no worn down edges, and the names still stood out legibly among the stone.

**-**

**Minato and Kushina Uzumaki**

**Died Young, Lived Prosper**

**-**

Died young....lived prosper...reading those words always made the actor feel...strange in the pit of his stomach, as if something were eating away at the tissue. Why this happened....there was no way to tell. You could have asked the young man, but even he had no answers. The writing just seemed to have a great impact on his mind and body, taking away any light and leaving him...cold inside. Perhaps this was because the phrase was a firm confirmation that they really were dead...which was hard proof against the nagging in his brain that they were still with him somehow...

Still, the wetness shed was cold on his cheeks, and dried quickly by the icy gusts brushing against his face. Tears were always shed here, even though there was no reason to cry, really. He had such a wonderful life now....with friends and family; and his memories of the past were almost non existent. The memories weren't the reason for heartache, though.

It was the yearning...the desire to have a real family, however, would be forever present in the back of his mind. The hopes of one day leaving the Konoha Opera and settling down in a real house where one could live the rest of their days in peace and tranquility...with parents...children...and a lover...

If only Sasuke had been true to his word, and not killed that night. Then perhaps, the phantom would not seem so cold blooded, and could have been part of the new family Naruto wanted to create. Hell, with the way things were, the raven would have been his only family, but that would have been just fine. Even now, the piece of his heart was missing, where love was supposed to go. It had been missing the moment the title of orphan fell upon his shoulders, at the tender age of six, and that gap widened even more because of the relationship Sai had left in shambles long in the past. And now, all of this....like a raw wound, the hole hurt everyday, refusing to heal now.

If only Sasuke hadn't killed...

_Well...so what if he had killed?_ A selfish part of his mind suddenly spoke up. Yes...so what. What was murder, anyways? Just because someone killed, did not mean they had the wrong intentions. After all, people kill for many reasons. To protect. To honor. To ...

What the hell was he thinking? If anyone else had heard such thoughts, he would be undone, he chided miserably, shame rising every moment. His heart was so useless and in love that it wanted to rationalize the Uchiha's murderous intent. What was wrong with him..?

"Please," the young blond suddenly rasped out, eyes watering now at his own confused and shameful thoughts. "Someone...tell me what to do." Watery blue eyes closed tightly. "What should I..."

"Talking to yourself, Naruto?" An amused voice suddenly whispered so quietly, one could swear that it was the gentle gusts of wind talking to the young man.

Naruto knew, better, though. That voice was easily recognizable, even if it was a faint brush of sound to his eardrums. The only voice that could immediately make his head to snap up at the sound. The voice of his dark angel...Sasuke.

_Dear lord, is this some sort of mirage trying to haunt me?_ He wondered bitterly, eyes moving to rest on the masked figure, sitting atop a grave not too far away. He truly wondered if it was really him...despite the smell or feeling that it was real.

Well, hallucination or not, the blond was not ready to deal with anything that regarded the phantom at the moment. It was too soon...much to soon, and so he decided to pardon the other.

"I'm trying to be alone here," was murmured, eyes narrowed with slight emotions..mostly annoyance.

The raven haired man merely laughed at this, a long leg bent and planted firmly into the earth, keeping him upright as he sat at the edge of the stone memorial. With a coy smile, the figure tilted his head, eyes once again burning secret holes into the blond's soul.

It irritated Naruto beyond comprehension. Muttering something about people's sense of cruel humor, the blond turned away, shoving his hands in to the pockets of his jacket and looking as if he were ready to get the hell out of there.

"Ah, wait, Naru...I'm sorry," the smooth voice interrupted his bitter mood with an apologetic tone. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise."

"Well, to me it seems your promises are no better than your lies," was retorted, no hesitation found in the harsh words. They even were received with raised eyebrows, and a silent frown. Apparently the rage was still fresh in the younger male...

Sasuke cleared his throat, gently. "You know I speak of the truth this time. Do you know why?" There was a brief pause to consider the question. "It is because you...you yourself told me, a long time ago...that you hated being alone. That is why I'm laughing, because it's you who's lying now. Isn't that the truth?"

Damn. The Uchiha was too observant; too sharp. Yes, even though sometimes he yelled at people to get out, or to let him be...the fact of the matter was, any kind of loneliness tore him up on the inside, even when he _wanted_ to be alone. A professional might have suggested that Naruto Uzumaki suffered from Monophobia, if not for the fact that the worst that happened was that it made him feel out of ease.

But, he would not admit this to the other. "What do you want from me, phantom?"

The air became thick with the sudden tone coming from the two males, and the question was left unanswered. "Do not call me that." At the surprised look he got, the pale man lowered his face slightly, voice wavering in the slightest. "Please...do not dehumanize me." The tone was quiet, pleading...even, gentle. Apparently, using that name for him really hurt his feelings...though that was understandable.

Still...Naruto did not trust himself to say the man's real name...in fear that if he did, he would be lost forever. "I call you that because that is all I _can_ call you now..." There was a soft sigh, and the little actor trudged in the snow slightly, trying to move his body enough to keep warm. It was so very cold...although part of it was happening because of their encounter. "I do not think you realize what you've done to my heart," was finally managed, unable to explain further.

Sasuke's frown deepened at this, and the figure's face tilted lower. The wind gathered up the ends of his black coat and ruffled it around, adding to the ethereal feel. The billowing almost gave form to his reputation as an opera ghost...floating, shadowy, mysterious; the effect which came to an end as the disfigured man stepped down from his perch, now standing normally as anyone would.

"Naru, please..." There was nothing after this for a long time. Perhaps the man was trying to gather up all the thoughts and feelings currently buzzing through his head...or maybe he just wanted to make sure that the blond was curious and willing enough to listen.

He tried again. "Listen, Naruto, and listen well...for I am only going to explain myself so clearly one time." Another pause, and when those beautiful blue eyes turned to watch, he smiled bitterly and continued. "I am...not a normal man. I've been scarred so many times throughout my life-"

"Scarred..?"

There was a serious, solemn look at the inquiry. "Abused, beaten, raped, humiliated. I once belonged to a carnival, you know," he continued on before the young actor could react to the horrid news. "I was part of the act, because of...my eyes. So many people came everyday to look at me; the freak."

Naruto couldn't even come up with something to interrupt with.

"Even though it's been so long, sometimes I have nightmares of it that are so very vivid and accurate, it scares me. Customers cussing and damming my existence...throwing things and spitting on me..and I had to sit there and let them do that.

"As for the rape...at night, the ringleader would come in sometimes and make me..." Behind the mask those eyes closed, tightly. A whimper could be heard, but it came from Naruto's throat.

"So, I'm sorry if I seem so cynical and monstrous, but..before you and Kakashi, I've never been given compassion before....so I do not give any back to those who do not deserve it."

_So, that was it, _Naruto realized through tears that had started to shed down his cheeks at his angel's words. That'd why the man before him wore a mask of porcelain, that's why he lived underground and stayed away from mankind as much as possible.

It was why Sasuke was such a broken person. It made so much...sense.

What cruel fate had fallen upon this creature? Perhaps that's why he also became the Phantom of the Opera. Though it was true that the Phantom was feared and hated, everyone couldn't help but be awed by him as well. Why be a tortured young man living beneath the opera house when you could be _someone_?

It makes too much sense now, and Naruto even realized how...human Sasuke really was. Yes, it was true that he killed....once. Once he killed, despite the fact that, long ago, he faced people who berated and insulted him....but, there was no plan to take vengeance upon everyone else; no desire to torture people as they did to him.

Sasuke Uchiha did not want revenge, Naruto realized.

Sasuke Uchiha.....wanted to exist.

"Loathsome creature!" A voice suddenly bellowed out, causing them both to immediately snap their heads up at the sound coming from the newcomer. Red eyes narrowed while the blue ones widened at the visitor.

"S-Sai!" Naruto managed to get out, confused as the man mounted off a horse he must have borrowed from town. The accountant was frowning bitterly, although the look of displeasure was directed at the other pale man before him. Suddenly, a sword was drawn, and he was rushing at the man in the mask.

"Sai! What do you think you are doing?!" The blond cried out, knowing that he very well couldn't stand in between the two in defense...but then again, this was not supposed to happen.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed clearly amused...as if knowing that this was going to happen. Perhaps he did, considering that he drew a sword from his own belt, blocking the attack with a smirk adorning his face. "I guess my predictions do come true, even though I really have no wish to hurt you," the Uchiha mused, pressing the blade against the others. "It never hurts to be prepared, in any case."

Sai didn't seem to care that he was now potentially in danger. "Quiet yourself, demon! You've been haunting the opera house and dear Naruto for far too long...go back in to the shadows forever and give up this plan." The blade pushed roughly, forcing the taller man back by surprise. Sasuke did not try to retaliate, though. He wouldn't, because he knew that Naruto would never forgive him if he hurt someone again.

Surprisingly it was not Sai nor Sasuke who stopped the scuffle.

"Stop it!" The blond ran up, grasping the furious man's shoulder in a tight squeeze. When that dark look turned unto him, he shook his head, pressing his grip harder. "Don't. He's not worth it."

"Now worth it..?" Sasuke suddenly muttered, frowning at what those words could mean. Surely...

His thoughts were torn away, along with his heart, when Sai nodded firmly and wrapped an arm around the blond, pulling him close to try and leave. Naruto...didn't even try to fight, merely walking away with the man towards the entrance, leaving the confused man behind in the snow.

That only enraged Sasuke further, so much that his fists clenched until his nails dug into the skin and caused small, bleeding cuts. Even if the actor had just saved his life, in which he was thankful for, how dare he...walk away. Just like that, and especially with that man...how could he choose the side that had nearly killed his ex-lover? Was he ashamed or something to come over and stand by him? Or was it really the fact that Naruto had lost all love in him?

That seemed completely logical, even though it hurt so badly inside..

With a snarl, the Uchiha pushed himself back on to his feet, glad that he was alone so no one could see his brief weakness. The pale hands were shaky, trembling slightly with rage as he sheathed his weapon. The snow was starting to pick up again, flurrying around him. He could hardly notice the cold...not when he was so emotional.

"Do you really wish to rage war upon you?" He muttered darkly, kicking a rock away and turning, long black cloak flowing with the moment. He headed towards one of the vaults, where a secret tunnel would ensure him a safe trip home. It hurt knowing that he had no one to walk with, and no one that would be waiting at the end for him.

No matter. If it was war they wanted, it was war they'd get.

**---à suivre---**

-----

**Next Chapter:** Don Juan

_The accountant flicked his hand in a gesture, glancing over at Tsunade with bright eyes. "We go along with his little games, and preform this opera he was written for us" a small smile was put on his lips, and he followed it with a lone finger. "...but, it is us with the Ace in our hand, for if Naruto is the star, the phantom will surely attend."_

_A wide grin broke out upon the blonde's face, immediately catching on to what was being said. "Ah, I see. We make certain that all the doors are sealed shut..."_

_"...and that the authorities are part of the audience," Jiraiya followed, catching up and looking more relieved than ever before. It seemed like they had finally came to a solid conclusion to their problem. With police armed and ready, there was no escape for anyone._

_When the curtain fell that night...the phantom's reign will come to an end._

R/R!


	12. Don Juan

"Why, it is so simple, I feel ashamed that I did not immediately think of such a thing; a chance to ensnare our crafty friend..."

Sai had said it so smoothly, with such surprise in the haunting silence, that it caught the immediate attention of his two bosses. All three of them had been walking ...well, more like pacing, down the hallways, thinking deeply about their predicament with the phantom. Something had to be done soon, or else there was no turning back.

Apparently the boy had an idea, though, and so they were going to listen intently, giving him permission with a 'yes' and a 'go on'.

The accountant flicked his hand in a gesture, glancing over at Tsunade with bright eyes. "We go along with his little games, and preform this opera he was written for us" a small smile was put on his lips, and he followed it with a lone finger. "...but, it is us with the Ace in our hand, for if Naruto is the star, the phantom will surely attend."

A wide grin broke out upon the blonde's face, immediately catching on to what was being said. "Ah, I see. We make certain that all the doors are sealed shut..."

"...and that the authorities are part of the audience," Jiraiya followed, catching up and looking more relieved than ever before. It seemed like they had finally came to a solid conclusion to their problem. With police armed and ready, there was no escape for anyone.

When the curtain fell that night...the phantom's reign will come to an end.

They finally stopped their mindless waltz, not seeming to care if they were taking up the space of the small pathway. They all were nodding in agreement at the flawless plan, already feeling confident and cheerful. Then the silver haired man glanced over at the younger one, a sudden frown on his lips. "Do you plan on telling Naruto about this?"

Sai hesitated. Yes, there was that little problem...Naruto, for some inexplicable reason, defended the phantom with such fervor, it was almost believed that the blond had something to do with everything that was going on...even though the accountant knew that it was some form of enchantment. It had to be.

Breaking away from thoughts quickly, he murmured to them. "Well...some of it. The boy seems to have a strange affection for the creature; if I told him everything it would only put a damper on the progress."

The blonde female nodded, face pulled in to a strange look...most likely thinking about how anyone could feel sympathy for a killer. "I see. Well, now that's settled, let's get to work; there will be plenty for us to do. Sai, why don't you go take a trip down to the local authorities and....explain the situation."

----

Everything was prepared for what would occur in a mere half hour. While others were celebrating and jovial, a concerned Naruto could only hold a frown on his delicate features. He was currently in his room, applying large whte bows in to the locks of his curly blonde wig. The elegant white dress that adorned his small frame hardly corresponding with the dark, heavy makeup that Hinata had helped apply to his face.

_'The eye shadow makes my eyes so sunken,' _he observed lightly feeling almost like the living dead. All around his eyes, a black smoky shade underlined a smudge of blue. His lips were decorated in heavy red as well, making them look almost plastic and fake. What the hell was Sasuke thinking when he described such make-up to be worn with this outfit...

A quiet knock broke the silent room. Naruto could already sense who was on the other side, so he murmured a confirmation to come in. He was right; Sai was beyond the doorway as it was pushed open, face more sullen than usual...although it hardly concerned the shorter man.

Still, to be polite was to be human."Is everything alright?" the blond asked softly, seeming to break the other out of some sort of trance. The accountant shook his head in response, a grim smile on his lips as he moved himself in to the room. "You...look lovely," he commented. The suave voice that used to be so alluring and confident was now broken and awkward.

"Thank you." This was the miracle of how things could change so much, in so little time.

"You do realize that we have to take him in to custody." It wasn't a question; wasn't a suggestion.

Naruto was still gazing at the mirror, but now he was using it to stare at the man behind him. Sai could see in the reflection that the face was instantly a veil of pain...something he pale man would probably never understand.

"....Yes," was finally murmured, those darkened blue eyes shifting away once more. "But, please, promise me that you won't hurt him."

"I..." the accountant huffed out angrily, getting annoyed at how that thing could be getting such concern. "The man is a killer, Naruto. I can't exactly tell the police not to..."

_"Please." _

That was the end of the argument, for Sai would never...ever make the other beg. So he sighed quietly, bending forward to press a kiss to the back of the head before him, lips brushing against golden locks.  
"Let's go now. The show will be starting soon," was given instead of a straight answer. That only made

Naruto's stomach clench tighter, but what could he do? Give a slight not and get finish getting ready. That's all he could do now. That's all he could to do help Sasuke now.

_'How useless am I...?' _was wondered as the two finally left the small room, heading towards the stage and the performance of the century.

**-**

_"Here the sire may serve the dam,  
Here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb butters one despairing bleat!"_

Many of those in the audience were probably a bit unnerved at the sight before them. Usually the area was lit up bright, the themes of what was going on always light-hearted and merry. However, this was an entirely different play in itself. The lyrics weren't the only thing dark about it; the set, the costumes, even the make-up seemed to scream torment at them. The entire stage was set in red light, a makeshift fire in the center as some of the side singers were there, leering out and singing. Sakura, one of these roles, held what was probably a frown of distaste, but it suited the play rather nicely. The pink haired girl moved up, voice a hushed, harsh sound.

_"Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets  
You will have to pay the bill, tangled in the winding sheets!"_

She turned that harsh gaze unto the crowd now, a wry smile upon her lips.

_"Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that,  
When tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!"_

With her small part finished, the diva moved off stage, as did the rest of the small crowd. The audience, slightly baffled yet entranced, watched two new men walk on stage, dressed in identical outfits. One of them moved to stand front stage, giving the crowd a better view. The other moved slightly behind him, face tilted to the side. "Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan.."

The black haired man known in real life as Shikimaru (but now was Passarino), sighed irritably, gesturing his hand as if it were obvious."Your young guest believes I'm you. I, the master, you, the man."

The heavier figure of Don Juan, or Chouji, nodded, mouth curved in a smile of acknowledgement. "When you met you wore my cloak. She could not have seen your face..." He ran a finger over the fake moustache he adorned, seeming to think deeply as he paced the stage, still shouting to the audience. "She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine....." He trailed off. Suggestively.

With a nod and smirk, the other leaned closer excited. "_You," _he emphasized sarcastically, "come home! I use your voice, slam the door like crack of doom!"

"I shall say, 'come hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course, my room!'" There was a crazed look on the face, enhancing the unspoken, but morbidly implied act.

Passarino nodded gleefully in agreement, clicking his tongue in shame. "Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"

The heavier man laughed, swishing off the cape he wore that the other did not adorn already. He also removed a filled sheath from his belt. "Here's my hat, my cloak and sword," he muttered, barely containing his excitement as he helped his doppelganger fix the garment. "Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh!" A heavy cackle was executed, the figure moving to disappear backstage in to the curtains. As son as he was out of sight, Chouji sighed irritably, running his hands through the wig he wore.

He never would have even been able to avoid the blow to the back of the head from Sasuke, rendering him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Naruto had slipped slowly on stage from the side, walking in small stride with head held high. The purity of his role was obvious from the fact that he was nearly blinding to look at compared to everything around him. The young man smiled gently, tilting his head up softly to sing.

_"No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

The phantom slipped out in place for Chouji backstage after the lines were sung. The cloak over his shoulder was pulled to hide most of his body and his mouth, eyes behind the mask staring down the blond, even as Shikimaru spoke from next to him. "Master....?"

The Angel of Music shook his head, gaxe never moving away. "Passarino, go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey!" He ordered harshly, not caring if the other actually left or not. He didn't even care if there was an audience watching his every move. This was his time to shine and to be able to stand with Naruto as an equal; the feeling in his chest was indescribable.

With careful, leisurely footsteps, the man moved his way towards the front of the stage where his beloved was currently tuned away, pleased to see that the tan body was trembling ever so slightly if you looked close enough.

_**"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent..."**_

Sasuke trailed off, now facing over a smaller shoulder and slightly staring down at the prize of his eye. He could practically feel the vibrations now, and briefly wondered if the tremors were from fear, or anticipation.

Probably both.

_**"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge, in your mind you've already succumbed to me..."**_ Pale fingers reached up to run down the boy's thin neck, erupting more shivers. From here, his sweet, masculine scent was overpowering._ **"Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me...now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided, decided..."**_

**_"Past the point of no return, no backward glances, our games of make believe are at an end...  
Past all thought of "if" and "when," no use resisting; abandon thoughts, and let the dream descend."_**

He was pressing up tightly against the young actor now, arms moving to hold him closely and never seeming to want to let go.

**_"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlock its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us? _****_Past the point of no return, the final threshold,  
What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return..."_**

Naruto knew that his line was next, but a lump had formed in his throat. Not only from the close proximity of the phantom, but also because that he knew that the man was not acting any more. Still, he pushed himself to start singing.

_"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence..._

_"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining,  
Defenceless and silent, and now I am here with you  
No second thoughts, I've decided, decided..." _

He trailed off, not sure if he could continue. One might think it was because of the confusion he still hld about his feelings, but that was not the case. For his mind was made up, and it was perfectly clear the choices he would have to make in order to gain what he wanted.

So swallowing the emotions down and taking comfort in the face that the Uchiha was starting to sway both of them back and forth slightly along with the music, he joined the other voice.

_"Past the point of no return, no going back now  
Our passion play has now, at last, begun  
Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question  
How long should we two wait, before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us?_

They were pressing even closer to each other, as if hoping to rid themselves of any space that could possibly separate them.

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return..."_

Strong, warm hands were suddenly gripping on to Naruto's shoulder, gently but firmly urging them to turn so that they were face to face, sides turned towards the audience. Their heads were still directed towards the crowd to help enhance the music, even though that did not really matter at the moment. In their minds, it was only between the two of them.

**_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...l_****_ead me, save me from my solitude; say you want me with you, here beside you.." _**The deeper voices breath of from singing was ghosting across the space to dance across the other's face, causing him to shiver. And suddenly the voice instantly dropped down to a whisper, the phantom was no longer needing to express this to anyone but Naruto.

"Anywhere you go let me go too," A hand gently reached to cup a tan cheek, stroking the skin there gently as their eyes met for the first time that night. "Amoure...that's, all I ask of-"

The sweet voice was suddenly cut off, as a loud noise rang through the air, a queer sound that left everyone startled and confused. It had been a brief, cracking sound, one that sounded familiar but didn't seem to fit in this environment...but at the sight of the phantom on stage, mask now lying cracked in two at his feet and blood running between his complimentary eyes, the realization that what they heard really _was_ a gunshot.

Sasuke growled at this, pulling the blond closer and moving his now exposed eyes over the audience, now seeing some of the men getting up and heading towards the stage, suddenly having an air of acknowledgement of what was really going on here. Policemen, he mused bitterly, glancing down at the younger boy, who was currently running warm hands across his naked face and asking if he were injured.

As weak in the heart as the kind gesture made him, the raven knew this was not the time. Another growl erupted, and he suddenly moved to grab one of the ropes behind him, pulling on it and causing a veil of smoke to explode out and cover the stage. Suddenly, a trap door beneath the two opened, causing them to fall in to the floor and away from the gathering mob who was starting to come to their senses.

"After the demon, before he kills anyone else!"

They were running for their lives now, they just knew it. The sounds of heavy footsteps and shouting were muffled from the floorboards, and it was hard to navigate down in the darkness. And they were running still, down deep in to the catacombs of the Uchiha's forgotten world where hopefully time would be given.

"Well, this isn't really what I had in mind," Sasuke spoke out in a sour tone, arm gripping tightly around the thin frame and leading him further in. They were now at the edge of the water, not bothering with the boat and rather walking along the edge. Naruto was not trying to resist at all, but a frown still played on his lips. It was a frown that was worn from the worry of everything that was going on. Not only would they have to escape, they would also have to find somewhere to live where they would be safe from society. Although it was probably better to share these concerns than keep it to himself, but...one at a time.

"What now, Sasuke?"

That was the real concerning question at the moment, and they both knew it very well. As they wound up one of the large pockets inside the deep catacombs, they stopped for a minute, catching a breath from running around so much. From there it was only a short ways until they reached the tunnel that led out to the river, where it would be easy to run. The raven sighed, pacing slightly with a frown on his face. Running a hand through sweaty hair, he knew that this was the moment of truth...the moment that everything would change. For better or worse, well...that would be how well his partner responded to what he was about to say.

"Naru..." Sasuke paused, deep eyes already starting to fill with anger and sorrow. "I know that this place is yours as it is mine. But...I must flee this place." The orbs of crimson met sky. "This is the point of no return. I will not force you to abandon your home. You must make the choice..." he finished, turning away and trying not to let the tears flow. Because he knew for a fact that this place was the blond' entire world, and the chances of him leaving it all behind..were slim.

The higher powers, however, were finally giving him mercy for all his hardships, for a warm hand touched his jaw, turning his head back to face a smiling actor, tears also falling down his scarred cheek. His response was hummed out softly in words that were very familiar to the raven.

"Anywhere you go let me go too..Angel, that's all I ask of you..."

A shot echoed through the air, one that broke through the peaceful environment and turned it in to something horrifying. Sasuke immediately was slumping to the ground with a groan, body unmoving. Widened blue eyes turned from his lover to see the culprit; ironically, it was his old one, gun pointed at the crumpled phantom and a bitter frown pulled over his face.

"Sai, no!" the blond shouted, immediately moving to stand as a barrier between the injured and the weapon. It did not matter if he was shot...it did not matter. The accountant growled, approaching them. "What spell has he put upon you?" The pale man muttered, shoving the blond roughly out of the way without second thought and moving the gun to point down again. Muttering something darkly under his breath, the gun was cocked again, ready to deal the final blow. "I will release you from his grip, and that way you'll be in peace."

"No. You won't." Naruto was already up and behind him, having quickly examined the area around and grabbing one of the pieces of old furniture in hand to arm himself with. A firm swing was all it took, cracking over the back of the pale man and causing him to immediately slump to the ground, unconscious and no longer a threat to anyone. The blond let out a breath of relief, instantly dropping the makeshift weapon and feeling slightly disgusted for having to resort to violence. With a frown, he was pushing the body out of the way quickly, thinking to himself about Sai and not quite believing on how much of an ass-hole the man really was. After moving him a good distance away and relinquishing him of the deadly gun, he stared down at the body and muttered softly to the man he once loved."You won't, because I never want to be removed from his grip. Ever."

With sudden realization from mentioning it, he snapped out of stupor and immediately lost focused of the accountant. That was in the past now, and now he was moving towards his future, towards the person that really needed him right now.

Sasuke lay there in a puddle, coughing up the evidence of the damage that was done. He was crying out, even whimpering in pain, the sound of it too heartbreaking. It was just another reminder that this was not a demon or an apparition. He was mortal and human just like everyone else. Naruto knelt down, pressing a hand to the wound tightly in an attempt to stop the blood flow. "Ssshh..." he cooed gently to the shaken phantom, tears flowing freely down on to the pale face as the boy leaned over and pressed a shaky kiss to the blood stained lips. He only cried more when the gesture was returned, so very weakly.

"It's alright," he forced out, placing the broken man on to his lap. It was all he could do for the raven. Hugging the slumped head close to his heart, the tan face buried itself into the thick, dark hair greased in sweat and filth. "I'll take care of you," was murmured softly. "I'll take care of you..." the sentenced repeated like a mantra over and over again.

Even as the thunder of footsteps echoed in their ears; it didn't matter at that moment.

**---à suivre---**

-----

**Next Chapter:** Au Revoir


	13. Au Revoir

The rain had been falling for days now. That day, it was an on-slaughter, falling so hard that it could even be heard from inside the very core of the opera house. Well, it could only be heard when the people on stage were not practicing. As they took a break from their singing and dancing, the heavy pitter patters echoed very loudly. Other than that, the roar from the performance even outweighed the heavy storm just outside.

It had been raining, non-stop, ever since...that faithful night when everything had ended, and begun, all at once.

A small sigh was lost in the noise. "Sakura, try to ease up on the high notes..."

Things had been so difficult during this week, something that seemed very unnatural. It made sense, after all, that they would suffer from the loss of one of their prized actors, left in the clutches of a madman who had vanished from the world like the phantom he was. And then there was Sai, who was really the only one to witness the two in the last moments. Whatever had happened down in those catacombs must have been an impact, for the young lad would not talk to any of them about it. In fact, he found it terribly difficult to work, and most of the times when trying to converse with the accountant, he would not say a word....at least loudly and intelligibly; if you were lucky you could get a few enigmatic mumbles out of the traumatized lad.

Quite the shame that such young talent had to be waste, but...what could one do?

Jiraya's train of thought shattered at the sudden booming voice next to him, "Alright, people. Let's take it from the top," bringing him back to reality where he was needed. Tsunade held marks of exhaustion and stress, and he probably fared no better. With a firm frown on his face, he moved to stand next to the weary looking woman, a hand touching her shoulder lightly.

"Do you need a break, Tsunade?"

A shake of the head was given at the question, a weak smile trying to help support her next words. "No, I'm fine. It's just been...a couple of stressful days." Her heavy eyes traveled across the performers on the stage, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. "We lost both a valuable accountant and probably one of the best actors we've had the pleasure of knowing," she mumbled, clearing her throat at Hinata, who was too busy daydreaming to get in to position.

Across the room, a squealed voice broke through. "Don't forget your favorite _actress_, now!"

And they had nothing to say to that.

---

The purple haired girl was fidgeting slightly in her seat, nervous about how the man opposite of her was staring at her. "How...are you feeling today, Sai?" She asked softly, glancing nervously over at the other occupant in the room, who looked as uncomfortable as she.

Of course, there was no answer, and it really wasn't that much of a surprise. He didn't seem to break this silent treatment for anyone around the opera house, not even his bosses. There was no point in trying to indulge the man, it wasn't for his benefit considering he didn't want any help. But still, it was out of the kindness of Hinata's heart that she at least tried to treat him like a human, which everyone else had seemed to forgotten ever since this breakdown of his. Who could blame the poor guy; Naruto had been dear to his heart, and the knowledge that the blond had been spirited out of this place without any traces left behind was a bit concerning.

Well, at least Kakashi still cared about the accountant as well. He was sitting by her and observing the mumbling boy with a sullen interest. His eyes seemed wearier than normal, something that was expressed on many during these last few days.

The young dancer glanced over at her conductor, a frown on her own lips. This wasn't really getting them anywhere, so she decided to bring something up that she knew would help get some kind of reaction. Not only that, it was a question she wanted answered herself. "So, Kakashi...do you think that Naruto is okay?" As she predicted, Sai immediately perked up a bit at the mention of Naruto's name, but still didn't comment. He just seemed to enjoy listening in; anything about his young, lost lover was worth his time.

The silver haired man frowned at this, not sure at how giving out this information would effect them. For he knew very well where the two of hem were now...he was the one who helped them escape, after all. Well, deciding that it wouldn't hurt sharing some of his knowledge with them. So he summed everything up with a vague, simple sentence.

"He's with the phantom now...and despite what you may think, he is perfectly safe."

-----

Outside the small hut, the rain wasn't as bad. In other places it was a heavy drum roll of noise. Here though, farther out from the cities, the sound of soft trickling and patters was relaxing, almost soothing to those who heard. Lazy rain had such an effect.

Despite the calming mood, it barely went noticed to the two inhabiting the small cabin. They were too engrossed with each other to notice the weather.

A sigh was heard over the muffled rain outside. "Sasuke..." a voice whispered out, the small noise easily being hushed by a deep murmur. The two men were currently tangled in the bed sheets, moving slowly against each other in perfect unison. Naruto was on bottom, pressed in to the bed by a gentle but firm grip.

"Are you close?" the raven asked him, nipping an ear while using his hand to tease the blond's weeping length, earning a small nod of the head and a whimper in response, slim hips bucking up not only to meet his hand's pace, but to thrust himself harder on to the hard cock currently torturing his insides. A soft moan broke through Sasuke, the blond taking the vulnerable moment to lean up and nip at the throat exposed to him, gently toying with the skin there.

"N-Naruto.." was choked out, the pale body slowing in its thrusts and trembling, releasing with the small movement. He was followed a few second after, a soft sigh signalling the young actor's completion as well. They did not dare remove themselves of each other just yet. A second was taken to use their hands to explore skin and body, as a confirmation that this was real and this was okay.

The familiar sensation of a cloth covered torso pressing against his own brought the tan boy back to reality. "We didn't jostle your injuries, did we?" he asked softly, closing his eyes as the feel of lips brushing against his temple, feeling the slight shake of the raven's head.

"I'm alright, nothing reopened. You don't need to be so concerned." A lazy grin was offered up at the slightly disapproving look the younger man shot him. "Not that I mind the attention."

Naruto shook his head, gently shoving the weight off of him so he could breathe easier. "Of course not..." he muttered softly, the tone light and joking. They curled up in to themselves once more, tan fingers moving to play with a few stray locks of black hair.

"We need to go out and get groceries soon." A slight pause. "You're comfortable going outside without your mask?"

A kiss was placed on a sweaty forehead. "I think I'll be okay."

And that was true. Even if the phantom had his mask to hide behind...it would have stayed locked up in an old box somewhere, never used again.

With only the dust and the memories to live off of.

**_Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness,  
Learn to be lonely, learn to find your way in darkness.  
Who will be there for you, comfort and care for you._**

**_Learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion._**

**_Never dreamed out in the world there are arms to hold you,  
You've always known your heart was on its own._**

**_So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness,  
Learn to be lonely, learn how to love life that is lived alone._**

**_Learn to be lonely, life can be lived, life can be loved alone._**

----Fin----


End file.
